


To Have and To Hold

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Finding Family, Finding Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Malcolm's retired now and at loose ends until a baby winds up on his doorstep to change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


  
  


Retirement was suiting Malcolm so far. It had been six months since he had walked away from politics altogether. It was time for the youngsters to do all the fucking work. He sat in his small back garden, a hint of sun in the late afternoon sky warming him. He stretched his legs out, sandals hanging loosely on his feet. The knee length shorts he wore exposed his pale-skinned legs to the weak sunlight. A striped, short sleeved polo shirt completed his outfit. He did have on a pair of dark shades just in case the sun got any brighter. A glass of scotch sat on a table beside his chair. The ice had long since melted to water it down. Not that he was in a hurry.

 

Malcolm still had a number of jobs around the house he’d planned on doing. His years of non-stop working with very few holidays had meant putting things off. But not today, he thought. Today there was just enough sun to draw him outside for a bit of laziness. 

 

One habit he hadn’t been able to break yet was his mobile. It sat on the table beside him as well. Jamie and Sam would still call him regularly. Malcolm smiled as he sipped some more scotch. Sam was now Jamie’s PA. And Jamie was sitting in his old office, at his old desk. Picking up where he had left off. He was welcome to it, Malcolm thought. He was welcome to the ass ache that the current crop of brainless cunt’s were giving him. As he sat there thinking about the work life he’d walked away from the mobile buzzed loudly. Malcolm picked it up and saw Jamie’s name on the display. 

 

‘What do you want now, twat?’ Malcolm answered the call. 

 

‘Fuck you too, cunt.’ Jamie responded in kind. ‘Need to ask you something about the Nicola era.’

 

‘Holy fuck, I thought she had gotten buried once and for all.’ Malcolm took off his shades and sat up straighter. 

 

‘She’s not in a fucking grave yet so there’s still shit to deal with from her. You remember the day she resigned?’

 

‘Of course I do. My favourite day ever.’ 

 

‘That cunt you had hired to keep her on track, did you do a full vetting on her?’

 

‘I vetted every cunt and cock that worked for the party.’

 

‘You remember the name of the guy she had been fucking around with at the time?’

 

‘Martin Lanter.’ Malcolm knew the name right off. ‘What’s the limp-dicked pansy up to?’

 

‘Claiming he’s got some inside news from the resignation day.’

 

Malcolm snorted. ‘Yeah, tell him that his ‘inside news’ is as important to the world as his University drubbing he got for cheating on his finals exams for political studies.’

 

‘Ah, Malcolm. You are a fucking treasure trove of help.’

 

‘That’s why you keep calling me.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘How’s Sam?’

 

‘Sam is Sam. A constant rock despite the waves of shit that keep trying to wash over the office.’ 

 

‘Good to hear. We’ll have to have drinks soon. Work something out and let me know.’ 

 

With the mobile quiet again and his scotch nearly empty, Malcolm got up and went inside. As he puttered around the kitchen, Malcolm got himself a small curry cooked up and was soon settling in his front room to enjoy his dinner and watch a bit of the evening news. He had just picked up the remote and was about to turn on the telly when there was a shadow crossing past the front window. Curious, he glanced out but only saw the figure of someone running down the street in the distance. With a shrug, Malcolm went back to his sofa to sit and eat when he heard a cry. 

 

‘What the fuck is that?’ With a puzzled look on his face, Malcolm went to his front door and opened it. At first, he saw nothing as he looked around the nearby street. Not until he was about to close the door did he look down and saw the basket there. 

 

A loud, squealing cry emitted from the red faced baby bundled inside the basket made Malcolm wince slightly. Little fingers and feet waved frantically as the baby tried to get the attention it was seeking.

 

‘Who the hell has dropped you here?’ Malcolm squatted down and held out a finger for the little baby to grab hold of it. For the moment the baby stopped crying as Malcolm’s finger got tugged into the baby’s mouth for it to be sucked on. ‘Who the fuck just drops a baby on some random doorstep? Well, we can’t just let you sit out here can we, little one?’ Picking up the basket, baby and all, Malcolm went back into the house, his dinner forgotten for the moment on his coffee table. 

 

Resting the basket on his kitchen table, Malcolm picked up the baby and sat with the little one on his lap. He wasn’t even sure if it was a boy or a girl as yet. He guessed it was a girl considering the baby was bundled up in a pink blanket and a pink onesie. ‘Little lass, what’s your story?’ As the little girl happily kept sucking on Malcolm’s finger while he cradled her on his lap, with his free hand he looked about the basket and found a small note. ‘Jesus fucking christ, have I fucking landed in some Dickens story remake here?’ Malcolm grumbled as he worked the note free from it’s envelope, a photo was folded inside the note of a couple but not in a natural photo. It was two photos taped together with a red heart drawn around them. He turned it over to find a neat little phrase ‘Dani A loves Devon F’.

 

I don’t know why you turned your back on me but I can’t cope anymore. I tried. Maybe if you gave me more support I could but you won’t answer my calls and my landlord has kicked me out without any more rent money coming in. The street isn’t a place for our daughter. You know where to find me if you change your mind. I do still love you but I can’t do it all on my own.

 

Malcolm furrowed his brows as he read the note. ‘Well, lass. Looks like your mama thought she was dropping you on the doorstep of your papa. And I am definitely not your papa.’ Malcolm set the note down on the table and lifted the little girl up to look at her. She had replaced his finger with her own fist in her mouth. Babbling and gurgling happily, Malcolm couldn’t help but smile back. He stuck a tongue out at the baby and found her laugh to be infectious. ‘Aren’t you a happy baby? What am I going to do to find your proper papa? Or your mama. Sounds like you got a rough go on either end. A papa who doesn’t care to help raise you and a mama who can’t raise you on the streets.’ 

 

The little girl reached out her free hand towards his large nose and grabbed at it. Malcolm chuckled. ‘I’m not your papa, lass. Don’t go getting attached to me.’

 

She burbled in response.

 

With a sigh, Malcolm fished his mobile from his pocket and rang up Sam. 

 

‘Malcolm? What do I owe this pleasure to?’ Sam’s voice softened at the sound of her former boss’s voice. Some things never changed, Malcolm thought.

 

‘Sam, need your help. I’ve had a baby dropped on my doorstep and need to figure out who the parents are. Can you help run a search on that for me?’

 

Sam couldn’t respond for a few moments. ‘Sorry, did I hear you right? A baby? On your doorstep?’

 

‘Yeah. It’s like I’ve walked into some fucking Jane fucking Austen novel.’ Malcolm grimaced and then had to shush the baby on his lap. ‘Don’t even know the lass’s name. Fucking fuck me, Sam. A fucking baby!’

 

Sam just began to chuckle. ‘You are such an imaginative man. Although, you may want to calm down on the cursing with the baby there.’

 

‘What the fuck ever. All the darling is doing is gurgling and drooling. Ow.’ Malcolm winced slightly as a small fist knocked his chin. ‘And a bit of punching. Seriously, Sam, she’s a baby. She’s not going to know what the fuck I’m saying.’

 

‘Babies are sponges, Malcolm. You’ll have her saying fudge as her first word.’

 

‘I don’t intend to be around her by the time she’s that fucking old. Can you put out some feelers with the authorities to see if there’s anyone missing a baby girl? All I’ve got are the parent’s first names and initials.’

 

‘I’ll start my search, Malcolm. Are you going to be fine to cope with the baby?’

 

‘Can’t be too hard. Feed, clean and water?’

 

‘Malcolm!’ Sam clucked. ‘I’ll come over after work with some things for you to manage the baby. At least until we can get the authorities involved. Have you called the police at all? Children’s services?’

 

‘What? Fuck no! That’s the last thing the lass needs. What we need to do is find the fucking parents and hand her back. But yeah, if you could come by after work Sam that’d be brill.’ Malcolm got up and searched through the basket. ‘Looks like all I got with the lass was a note, photo, a change of clothes, a blanket and a few nappies.’

 

‘I’ll get you everything you’ll need for a day or two. I can’t imagine it’ll take long to find a missing baby alert.’ Sam assured Malcolm.

 

‘Thanks, Sam. I’ll owe you for this.’

 

‘You owe me more than enough already, Malcolm.’ Sam hung up and Malcolm was left alone with the baby once again.

 

‘Just you and I for now, lass.’ Malcolm got up. ‘Hope you don’t mind, lass, but I’m going to eat while we wait for Sam. Hopefully you don’t get hungry. I don’t think curry chicken would be good for you.’

 

It took some juggling about for Malcolm to continue to cradle the baby in his arms while he ate his dinner. The hardest part was to keep the lass from hitting his fork as he tried to eat. A few drops of curry sauce wound up on his shorts and Malcolm could only sigh. There was likely going to be a permanent stain on his shorts now he realized. 

 

One last forkful of chicken was about to go in his mouth when the baby waved her hands happily about suddenly, knocking the chicken off the fork to land in a wet splotch on his shorts. Malcolm sighed but couldn’t be angry at all at the sight of the little girl with her wide eyes, big toothless smile and curls of hair. ‘Lass, you’re going to break so many hearts with that smile of yours.’ 

 

Still juggling the baby in his arms, Malcolm got the mess cleaned up and went back to the kitchen. There he tucked the girl back into her basket as he tidied up his dinner dishes. He kept up a running commentary for the baby as he worked away. It seemed that she responded to him as he talked away about his cooking and about Sam. 

 

Back in the sitting room again, Malcolm put on the news and had the baby girl in his lap once more. ‘Hey lass, mind those fists. You keep trying to punch me.’ He waggled his fingers in front of her and she was soon laughing happily in her attempts to grab his large fingers. Everytime she caught one she would pull it to her mouth to chew on the digit for a while. Malcolm had to grab a tissue to wipe up bits of dribble from her face. ‘Messy lass. I swear you dribble out more and more.’

 

The little girl soon got tired again and dozed off in his arms and Malcolm was quite content to sit there with her asleep and watch the telly for a while. Too soon though, Malcolm had to use the washroom. He was torn between having to go and not wanting to disturb the baby. With a grin, Malcolm decided to get up slowly and as the spot would still be warm, he laid the baby on the sofa, grabbed some cushions and placed them around her to keep her from rolling about as he went to the washroom.

 

It was while he was in the washroom that Sam arrived. She was the only one that Malcolm had ever entrusted a key to his house aside from himself and she let herself in with a shopping bag containing a few things for the baby. Malcolm was just drying his hands as he emerged from the washroom to see Sam crying out in despair at the sight of the baby happily sleeping on the sofa with only a few cushions around her. ‘Malcolm! What on earth are you thinking to leave her unattended like that!’

 

‘What? Fucking hell, Sam. She’s fine! There’s soft cushions all about her.’ Malcolm protested but couldn’t stop Sam gathering the baby up in her arms, waking the little girl up with a cry. ‘Now look what you’ve done, she’s crying now.’

 

‘Shush, Malcolm.’ Sam shot him a look and comforted the little girl with a stroking of her curls. ‘She’s fine. See. Already quieting down.’ Sure enough, the little girl was jamming her fist in her mouth and resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. She finally got a look at Malcolm with splatters of curry sauce on his shorts and a patch of drying baby dribble on his shirt. Sam bit back a chuckle at the sight. ‘Has she eaten anything? Have you changed her at all?’

 

‘Fuck no. Called you pretty much as soon as she got dropped on my doorstep.’ Malcolm picked up the shopping bag and they went to the kitchen. ‘You find anything out yet?’

 

‘No. There’s been absolutely no reports of any baby missing in the city.’ Sam handed the baby over to Malcolm, smiling at how gently the gruff Scot took great care with her. ‘This what she was dropped off with?’

 

‘Yeah. That’s it. Note’s there.’ Malcolm turned his face towards the baby who was cheerfully tugging on his nose. 

 

Sam went through the basket. ‘Not much with her. Although, this is another clue.’ She held up the small pink blanket that had been tucked around the baby when Malcolm had first brought her inside. In one corner that Malcolm hadn’t really looked at was a name stitched by hand on it. ‘Mia.’

 

‘Looks like we know her name now.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘Hi Mia. I’m Malcolm. Pleasure to meet you properly lass.’

 

A gurgling laugh was her response.

 

‘Will that help then?’ Malcolm asked Sam. ‘Find her parents?’

 

‘Can’t hurt. Judging by the note it sounds like the parents weren’t exactly friendly to one another.’ Sam re-read it a few times as she lightly stroked the baby girl’s head. ‘I have the numbers to Children’s Aid in my phone. We can call them to take Mia off your hands. Obviously the mother got the place wrong if she was looking to leave the baby with the father.’

 

‘No. No fucking authorities. You and I both know what sort of fuckwits run that group and the damage they do to kids in the system. We’ll look for the mother at least. Let Jamie know that I’ll drop by the office either tomorrow or Friday. I’ll need access to the database to do a search.’

 

‘I can get started on that myself.’ Sam offered. ‘I can’t really take the baby off your hands, Malcolm. I don’t have the space in my flat and with my job…’

 

‘Wouldn’t ask you to take her on, Sam. I’ll look after the lass.’

 

‘Malcolm?’ Sam looked at him sharply. ‘You have no idea what you’re doing with a baby.’

 

‘You wouldn’t either.’ Malcolm reminded his PA.

 

‘I can ask some of my girlfriends. Some of them have children.’

 

‘No.’ Malcolm was adamant. ‘Mia stays with me until we find her mother or father.’

 

‘How are you going to manage?’ Sam was genuinely worried. Malcolm had a heart of gold when it came to those he truly cared about but this was an entirely different matter.

 

‘I’ll manage. May call you for advice but I’ll manage. I’m retired. Got time on my hands.’ Malcolm smiled at Mia. ‘What do you say, lass?’

 

Mia reached out her hands to grab his lower lip and squealed happily. 

 

‘That’s her answer, Sam. She’s staying with me.’ Malcolm looked at his friend with a goofy smile on his face.

 

‘Where do you plan on letting her sleep? You don’t have any crib for her.’ Sam pointed out. ‘And we probably should get more baby food and nappies.’

 

‘Fuck, yeah. Guess I’ll need a few things. The shops are still open. You um… you wouldn’t mind?’ Malcolm glanced at the girl and then Sam.

 

Sam laughed softly. ‘I’m not going shopping for a baby on my own. Let’s bundle up the little lady and we’ll head to the shops in my car.’ 

 

Malcolm and Sam were soon in the car with Mia strapped into the backseat in her basket as best as she could be. Sam was dictating a list of things that Malcolm would need as they drove along the streets. ‘I really need all this shit? For that little wee thing?’

 

‘Yes you do Malcolm. If you’re serious about minding her until you find her mother.’ Sam said. ‘You sure you don’t want to just call the authorities? Let them handle finding her mother?’

 

‘No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. Sweet little lass like that doesn’t need to be passed hand to hand from foster parents. She’s too fucking adorable.’ 

 

‘Stop the cursing.’ Sam rebuked him.

 

‘Sam, it won’t fucking matter. We’ll find her mother in a few days and she’ll be back safe before she can learn any of my bad habits.’

 

‘And what if we don’t find her mother?’ Sam asked the question.

 

‘Not fucking find the mother?’ Malcolm was astounded at the thought that they would fail. ‘That’s not going to fucking happen. We’ll find her.’

 

‘I hope so, Malcolm.’ Sam admitted. ‘If we don’t you’ll have to get the authorities involved.’

 

Malcolm just grunted but couldn’t bear the thought of Mia going through the system. They had to find the mother. If they didn’t… Malcolm cut the thought off in his head and looked in the backseat at the happy little girl who seemed to smile wider at the sight of him. If they didn’t find Mia’s mother then Malcolm would have to do something himself. He knew that already in his heart.

 

Two hours later, Sam had dropped him and Mia back at his place, helped unload the bags for him while he struggled with the flat-pack crib into the house and up the stairs. The only place he had space for the crib was in his bedroom which made sense to him anyway. Then he could hear Mia if she woke up and needed anything.

 

Sam brought Mia upstairs and settled her on the bed as Malcolm began the job of assembling the crib. ‘I’ll go and make up some formula while you set that crib up. Try not to swear too much as you put it together. Mia will be right here watching you.’

 

‘My little boss watching to make sure I do a good job.’ Malcolm paused to waggle his fingers at Mia for a moment to set her off laughing before unpacking the box. 

 

Malcolm, more used to manipulating people than allen keys, had managed to get only a small part of the crib assembled when Sam came back upstairs with a bottle. As she got to the top of the stairs she heard an almighty screech of pain followed by a string of ‘Fucks!’ ‘Shits!’ ‘Damn it!’ 

 

‘Are you okay?’ Sam rushed in to find Malcolm sucking on his thumb as Mia sat on the bed clapping and laughing in amusement. 

 

‘Fucking ripped off my fucking goddamn thumbnail on the cocksucking screw.’ 

 

The damaged thumb was yanked from his mouth and was stuck out for Sam to look at. A small drop of blood pooled on one side of the nail with a ragged rip in it. ‘You’ll survive. Go get a plaster on it. I’ll feed Mia for you.’ 

 

‘Such fucking compassion.’ Malcolm grumbled as he left the bedroom.

 

‘And stop swearing around the baby!’ Sam shot back. ‘Don’t mind him, Mia. He’s really a softy at heart. He only talks bad.’ Mia gurgled happily and grabbed hold of the offered bottle to eat.

 

It took the best part of an hour but Malcolm got the crib together and, with Sam’s help, he got it all ready for Mia to sleep in. The baby was more than sleepy enough by that time and Sam gave him some pointers on how to settle her under the blanket. ‘Fuck, we never got her a teddy bear.’

 

‘You can get that tomorrow.’ Sam said as they left the little girl to sleep quietly. ‘I’m going to head home. If you need me, call me. She should sleep for a while and then will wake up hungry. Just warm up the bottle gently. It should be lukewarm to the touch when you feed her. Will you be okay to change her nappy if she soils it?’

 

‘Shouldn’t be too hard.’ Malcolm decided.

 

‘Just make sure she’s cleaned up well before you put a fresh one on. You can never use too much talcum powder.’ Sam paused at the door and turned to Malcolm, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘You should have been a father ages ago. It suits you already.’ 

 

Malcolm blushed slightly and then scowled suddenly. ‘It’s only for a day or two. Get going on that search right away. I’ll check in with you in the morning. If you find anything, let me know right away.’

 

Exhausted, Malcolm was soon in bed himself fast asleep as Mia slept soundly in her crib. It was a few hours later that Malcolm was awakened with a start by a loud cry from Mia. The little girl was set off with a hiccuping cry that sounded like a cat being strangled. ‘What the fuck?’ Malcolm sat up, rubbing at his half-asleep eyes. ‘Little lass? What’s wrong?’ He stumbled out of bed, bare toes hitting the leg of the crib making him bark out a ‘FUCK’ before he took the little girl from her crib and in his arms to try and soothe her. ‘Hey, hey, stop crying, lass. I got you.’ Malcolm tried to stroke her gently to help calm her down but the squalling continued. Not until he shifted her in his arms did his one hand cup her bottom and he felt the soiled diaper. ‘That’d do it, wouldn’t it lass? What goes in has to come out.’

 

With Mia in his arms, Malcolm headed to the washroom and began to run the water in the sink. He got it running lukewarm before he started to remove her soiled diaper. The moment it was loosened from her waist the smell hit him. ‘Holy fucking nuclear waste!’ Malcolm felt the blood drain from his face as he gulped hard to fight back a retch. ‘Lord fuck a duck. That reeks.’ Malcolm grunted and soon had the offending diaper tossed into the waste bin. 

 

Being an unconventional Scot, Malcolm held Mia in his hands and held her bottom under the running tap to wash her clean of any remaining shit. ‘Now I know why babies always smell like talcum powder. Anything to cover that stench up. Hey! Don’t you go splashing water at me!’ Mia had figured out how to wave her hands about and get water flying about. Malcolm, with one free hand, grabbed a large towel and soon had the girl all bundled up to vigorously dry her off. 

 

Returning to his bedroom, Malcolm laid Mia on the bed and freed her from the bundled towel. She lay there, happy to be free and naked with her feet becoming her next fascination to try and catch and suck on. ‘Right, talcum powder time.’ Malcolm grabbed the plastic bottle of the powder, got it unsealed and, while trying to get the lid back on, he managed to spill some onto the damp towel. ‘Ah, fuck.’ He groaned at the sight and then grabbed what he could from the blanket managed to get it over Mia’s bottom and legs as well as liberal amounts on his arms. ‘At least someone’s enjoying themselves.’ 

 

Mia was babbling happily with a wide smile on her face as she tried to chew on her fist. Malcolm, grinning at the sight of the little girl, could only shake his head and grab a fresh diaper. He tried to get it on her in a few quick moves but she was having none of it. For Mia, it was another happy game to play. Wriggle and dance. ‘C’mon, lass. Let’s get this on you.’ He tried to catch her feet but he’d get hold of one only to find her happily kicking away with the other one to keep him busy. ‘Now stop that!’ Mia had managed to wriggle away from him once again. ‘Grrr!’ He grabbed her with both large hands and lifted her in the air to let her kick her legs freely in the air. ‘Trouble you are!’ He wrinkled his nose at her and set her off laughing again. 

 

After a good long cuddle and hug, Mia finally settled long enough for Malcolm to get the diaper on her. ‘There. Now, any chance you’ll want to get some more sleep, lass?’ Mia burbled happily around her fist. ‘Good. You behave the rest of the night and we’ll go get you a proper teddy bear tomorrow.’ Malcolm held her in his arms until Mia finally dozed off. Then, settling her in the crib again, Malcolm went back to bed himself. 

 

It seemed that Malcolm had just closed his eyes and fallen asleep when another cry woke him up. ‘Holy fucking hell.’ Malcolm groaned. ‘What the fuck now?’ He got out of bed and went to the crib. Again, Mia was wailing and waving about her hands and legs. Through bleary eyes, Malcolm realized it was 4 a.m. He felt like he’d only had an hour of sleep. Thank fuck he didn’t have to be up for work at all. ‘Right. You got food last night, you’ve had a shit and a wash. More food now?’

 

Mia didn’t stop crying despite his cuddling.

 

‘We’ll try the food then.’ Malcolm held the girl in his arms, wincing with each connecting flail of her fist against his face. ‘Give us a minute, lass.’ Her response was another wail. ‘Fuck me.’ 

 

In the fridge, Sam had left him a few bottles of baby food. As a small fist once more connected with his ear, Malcolm grabbed a bottle and placed it in a pot of water on his stove top, turning it on to warm up gently. ‘Patience, lass. Even I know better than to go against the instructions Sam left me.’ He sat at the table with Mia in his lap. She was quick to grab his finger and suck on it. ‘Yeah, you’re hungry. Soon enough, lass.’ With his free hand he stroked her curls back out of her face. ‘Who’s your mama, lass?’ Malcolm’s mind strayed back to the big question at hand. ‘And why would she let a sweet lass like you go to someone else?’

 

Her response was a continued sucking on his finger. 

 

‘We’ll find her, Mia. Reunite the two of you properly.’

 

The boiling pot on the stove got his attention and Malcolm got to his feet. After a test of the food to make sure it wasn’t too hot, he took Mia and the bottle to the front room where he sat on the sofa, feet up to let her take her time to eat. A few times as she ate, Malcolm’s eyes drooped closed but he was quickly woken up by the loud wet noise of her feeding. ‘Sorry, lass. I’m not used to these early mornings any more. Didn’t take fucking long for me to lose that knack.’

 

Finally, the bottle was empty and Malcolm set it on the end table. ‘There you go, lass. Happy and fed. Hope you just want to get some sleep now. I know I could fucking use a few more hours myself.’

 

As they sat there in the kitchen, Malcolm ran over the details of the note in his head and tried to think of ways to find Mia’s parents. ‘Why’d your mama give you up? You’re a sweet little girl, lass. So far well behaved and pleasant.’ Mia just gurgled quietly and laid her head on his shoulder, happy in his arms. 

 

Malcolm’s words however were a jinx. Minutes later, Mia began to fuss in his arms and cry. ‘Aw, lass, what now?’ His large hand patted her back lightly to comfort her but that didn’t settle her very much. ‘Hush, Mia. Hush.’ Malcolm moved her in his arms so he could pat her back better. What happened next came as a surprise to Malcolm. 

 

Mia had burped loudly and Malcolm, having remained shirtless when he had got out of bed to feed her, found himself with the contents of her stomach dripping over his shoulder and chest. ‘Oh my fucking hell…’ Malcolm groaned and turned a little green. The little girl, her stomach no longer bothering her, was happily trying to grab Malcolm’s nose once more as a toy. 

 

‘Damn, that’s.. Just.. fuck me.’ Malcolm grabbed a washcloth and struggled with Mia in one arm to clean up the dripping baby vomit from his body. ‘Note to self, towel nearby after you eat. Right, lass?’

 

Mia burped again and then giggled.

 

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ Malcolm finished cleaning up and then was heading back up the stairs to the bedroom. ‘Now, a few more hours of sleep for us and then we’ll see what tomorrow brings for us.’ He laid Mia in her crib and just watched her fall asleep. Impulsively, he bent down and kissed the top of Mia’s head, whispered a soft goodnight to her and went to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @doctorwithaspoon for the drawing of Malcolm and Mia!


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm had just finished feeding Mia the next night and she was happily resting in his arms, head against his shoulder where a small towel protected his shirt. He only needed one mishap to be ready for any other incidents. A knock on the front door roused the baby to burble at him in an almost questioning tone.

 

‘That’s someone at the door, lass. I do have friends you know.’ He chuckled at the little girl’s smile and grabbing fingers. ‘Let’s see who’s come calling.’ 

 

‘Malcolm.’ Sam greeted them at the door, soon sitting at the kitchen table with Mia in her arms to give Malcolm a break for a bit. The protective towel was now draped over her shoulder just in case Mia spat up. 

 

‘Well? Any news? Find the mother? The father?’ Malcolm tossed questions at Sam as he busied himself with getting a quick dinner together. ‘You want some wine? I’ll do up a quick fry up for dinner if you want some too.’

 

‘Sure, why not. Dinner. Not the wine. I’ll be driving home soon.’

 

‘Of course.’ Malcolm began to pull ingredients out of his fridge. ‘Well?’

 

‘Nothing as yet. We’ve done a search on the available databases and no Devon F is turning up at all. Nor is a Dani A. At least not in all of the greater London area.’

 

‘Fuck! None at all?’ Malcolm grimaced and ignored the withering look he got from Sam about his language. ‘What about that fucking social services database? The one with the list of those on the dole?’

 

‘That was the first one we checked. We are talking about a woman who is homeless and estranged from the baby’s father.’ Sam told him, letting it slide that he hinted that she would have missed that obvious search option. ‘I’ve got one of the new interns doing some other searches for now. I’ll update you tomorrow.’ Sam had to quickly divert Mia as she made a grab for the necklace Sam wore. ‘Not for you, Mia.’

 

Mia’s fist found it’s way back into her mouth instead and Sam took the towel to wipe away a little drop of spittle from the little girl’s chin. 

 

As Sam filled Malcolm in on other office gossip, he worked away on cooking a quick dinner for them and they were soon sitting there eating. ‘I appreciate you coming over, Sam.’ Malcolm smiled at his friend. ‘You sure you don’t mind helping out a bit?’

 

‘Of course I don’t mind, Malcolm. It’s you that needs a medal. To just take on looking after a stranger’s baby on such a short notice and really unasked. You could never have gotten away with this if you were still working. Or have the little darling hanging around the office.’

 

‘Holy fuck! No way.’ Malcolm said. ‘You think the language is still fucking bad now.’

 

‘True. Very true.’ Sam laughed. ‘Hopefully we’ll find the parents and have her off your hands soon.’

 

Malcolm smiled with a slight hint of sadness, ‘Yeah, I’m not her father am I?’ Sam caught the tone in his voice and just watched him for a moment as the older man gazed at the little baby in his arms with what could only be adoration in his eyes. Suddenly, Malcolm looked up from Mia to Sam. ‘Hey, Sam, can I ask a favour?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘Could you maybe give us a lift to the shops? Mia really needs a teddy bear to play with. She looked lonely last night in her crib without one.’

 

Sam was able to successfully keep her grin to herself. ‘I certainly can. Maybe we can get a few more changes of clothes too. You’ll have to do some laundry soon.’

 

‘That I know how to do without a problem. Been doing that long enough.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘I’ll go get changed out of these rags.’

 

As Malcolm changed, Sam got the little girl ready and in her basket for the trip to the shops. Returning to the kitchen, Mia’s face lit up as she began clapping her hands together at the sight of Malcolm. ‘Lass, I was only gone a few minutes.’ Malcolm went up to the baby and she was soon grabbing his large finger to start sucking on it. ‘Why’s she always sucking on my finger?’

 

‘We’ll pick up a dummy for her as well. I imagine it’ll get worse as she starts to get her teeth coming in. Then you’ll definitely not want her to chew on your fingers. Teeth do get a bit sharp.’ 

 

Malcolm held the door for Sam to let her, carrying Mia in her basket, in the store first and followed them. Whereas the day before they’d gone right for the cribs, this time they went to the clothing first. ‘Holy fuck.’

 

‘Malcolm! Not here!’ Sam scolded him and he realised where he was and, for once, nodded.

 

‘Why do babies need so many different sorts of clothes? They don’t care what they’re wearing do they?’

 

‘No, they don’t but the parents do care. That’s why.’ Sam explained. She turned away from Malcolm and began to look through the display of assorted clothes for baby girls. ‘Look, you’ll be handing her back to her parents within a week so I’d say just stick to about four onesies.’ She found one which looked like a mock-up of a business dress. ‘Look at this one, Malcolm! So cute!’ Sam turned to show it to him to see Malcolm grabbing a onesie of a bear-suit with one hand while the other already held five others. 

 

‘Talking about cute! This would look so hilarious on her!’ Malcolm was grinning and then he looked a bit sheepish at the look on Sam’s face. ‘Sorry.’ He coughed. ‘Got carried away. Just a few then. That one is adorable.’ Without skipping a beat, Malcolm grabbed the onesie from Sam and put the ones he had in his hands alongside it in the shopping cart. ‘Teddy bears. Mia needs a teddy bear.’

 

Mia added her own opinion by clapping happily and giggling. 

 

Sam shrugged, a smile on her face and a glint of humour in her eyes. 

 

Entering the aisle that had row upon row of assorted dolls and teddy bears, Malcolm furrowed his brows. ‘Just want one teddy bear for the lass. They’ve got like every fu.. Damn colour.’

 

‘You can’t help yourself when it’s clothes but faced with a choice of a toy and you get overwhelmed?’ Sam shook her head in amazement. ‘You keep talking about a teddy bear. Any in particular you’d like?’

 

Malcolm began to look around. ‘No clue. Guess when I see the one I think she’ll like I’ll know it.’

 

Sam took up her own search. She glanced over at Malcolm at times to see him picking up a bear, stroking it, squeezing it, smelling it, as if testing to make sure it was a ripe fruit to be eaten. Mia, happy in her basket, was wide-eyed at the sight of all the toys. Sam looked up and saw a small pink bunny rabbit on a higher shelf that she thought may be a possibility so she rested Mia’s basket on the floor to reach up for it. Just as she had got the pink bunny, she turned back to pick up Mia when she saw the girl reaching towards a toy on the lower shelf. The baby girl was squealing happily as her little fingers were almost touching the soft grey fur of a small wolf doll. 

 

Not really small, Sam thought when she compared it to the size of Mia herself. ‘Are you wanting that one?’ Sam squatted down to get the doll. ‘This is a wolf. Why would you want a wolf?’

 

The small grey toy had large ears and a big nose. The paws were just big enough for Mia’s small hands to grab them and keep hold of it. The wolf’s face was hard to make out as either a smile or a bit of a scowl. It really depended on how one was looking at it. 

 

Mia was practically bouncing in her basket trying to grab hold of the wolf toy.

 

‘Malcolm? I think this is the one Mia wants.’ Sam smiled.

 

‘Can’t argue with a lady, can I?’ Malcolm shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Malcolm had fallen into a routine with Mia. He wound up sleeping when she slept, even during the day. Then he was awake when she was, either playing with her or having her watch on as he got on with things around the house. After having eaten his own dinner, he was cleaning up as Mia sat in her basket chewing on an ear of her wolf. The phone rang and he answered it. ‘What the fuck now?’

 

‘Ah, pleasant pleasant Malcolm.’ Jamie shot back. ‘How’s the bairn?’

 

‘She’s doing good. About to feed her soon. What’s going on? Any luck?’

 

‘That’s why I’m calling, old friend.’ Jamie held up the paper that he’d been handed by one of the interns. ‘We got lucky. That photo of the father was what did it. He was standing in front of a church that we could track down. The guy’s name is Devon Fossett. An unusual name. Anyway, he only recently moved down to London. I had Ollie run up to his home town, acted like a detective and spoke to his parents. Wait till you hear his London address.’

 

‘What is it?’

 

‘201 Whitchurch.’

 

‘Fuck! That’s at the other end of the road.’

 

‘Yeah. Looks like the mother missed the 0 when she looked up her ex.’ Jamie tapped the page with his pen. ‘You want me to send Ollie round?’

 

‘No, I’ll take it from here mate.’

 

‘You sure? It’s not too late to get the authorities involved.’

 

‘No. No way. I’ll find the mother my way.’ Malcolm wasn’t swaying from his position. ‘Can you ask Sam to drop by my place after work? See if she’ll mind Mia while I talk to this Devon Fossett.’

 

‘Will do.’

 

Malcolm hung up the phone and sat down at the table to play with Mia. ‘Well, lass. I’m going to meet your father. What do you say to that? Maybe get you back home soon?’

 

Her response was to clumsily fling the wolf away from her and begin to cry.

 

‘Aw, lass. Don’t be like that.’ Malcolm picked up the wolf and then drew Mia out of her basket to cuddle her. ‘You can’t be hungry yet. Got a nappy that needs changing?’ He tested it. ‘Doesn’t seem like it. What’s got you upset darling?’

 

Mia settled only when he cradled her close and let his hand gently stroke her curly hair. 

 

‘Lass, you’re really going to make this very hard for me I think.’ Malcolm admitted softly in her ear. 

 

Later that day, Malcolm let Sam in when she knocked on the door. He had already gotten himself changed to go out and meet the father. ‘Why wouldn’t you want to bring Mia? You could introduce her to her father.’

 

‘Remember the note? I don’t know if fucker will be all that welcoming. Better to test the waters first. Besides,’ Malcolm knelt to tie his shoelaces. ‘I’m not about to just hand over the lass if the guy isn’t going to be a good father. Last thing I want is for her to get fucked over by her own family.’

 

‘Malcolm,’ Sam held Mia in her arms as they watched him slip his jacket on. 

 

‘Sam?’ 

 

‘Be careful. Please?’

 

‘I will.’ The last thing Malcolm grabbed was the photo of the couple, slipping it into his jacket pocket. ‘Back soon, Sam.’

 

On the street, Malcolm headed to the far end of the street. He didn’t normally go down this way as the underground and high street were in the opposite direction. He’d been thinking of what he would say or do when he met Mia’s father the first time. With his shoes clicking on the pavement, he strolled along with the occasional glance at the house numbers. As he reached number 201, Malcolm pulled the photo from his pocket to look at it. Devon. He looked like any normal guy really, Malcolm thought. Let’s see how the fuck this goes, he thought as he let himself through the small front gate and up the path to the door. 

 

After knocking loudly on the door, Malcolm could hear someone coming to the door. 

 

‘What do you want?’ Devon, older than when the picture was taken, was less than welcoming with his tone.

 

‘Looking for a Devon Fossett? That you?’ Malcolm kept to the point.

 

‘Yeah. Now, what the fuck do you want?’

 

‘I’m looking for someone by the name of Dani A. You know her?’

 

‘Knew her. And if you were smart you’d stop looking for her.’

 

‘I just got some package delivered to me. Looks like it was for her. This came with it and that’s it.’ Malcolm showed the younger man the photo.

 

Devon didn’t bother taking it from Malcolm, just made a sour face at the sight. ‘Look, mate. She’s off her fucking nuts. Just do a return to sender and let the mail track her down. There’s a fucking reason that picture isn’t of us together. Dumped her a year ago when I was moving here to London. She’s just after someone to take care of her every need.’

 

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how this new information all fit into the bizarre turn his life had taken with Mia landing on his doorstep. What he did know was that with the way this guy was talking about Dani, he wasn’t going to go into the subject of his daughter. Of him being the father, there was no doubt about that. He could see the shape of Devon’s nose and chin in Mia’s face. ‘So, you don’t have any idea where I can find her?’

 

‘Fuck no.’

 

‘Can you at least give me her last name? All I got was her initial.’

 

‘Good luck, mate. Adair. And if you find her, give her her package and run the fuck away.’ Devon slammed the door in Malcolm’s face.

 

‘Fuck you too.’ Malcolm mumbled at the shut door. 

 

Oddly, as Malcolm made his way back to his own house, he felt almost relieved. He certainly wasn’t going to be doing anything to hand Mia over to that prick. Sounded like he wanted nothing to do with either Mia’s mother or Mia. Probably didn’t even know he had fathered a child with Dani. If they broke up a year ago then that would line up with Mia being about 6 months old or so. Fuck, he realised. He didn’t even know the lass’s date of birth! How would he ever be able to celebrate her birthday. Malcolm rubbed at his eyes. Wrong thought, he corrected himself. He wouldn’t be the one celebrating that. He had to find the lass’s mother.

 

‘How’d it go?” Sam met him at the door with Mia in her arms. 

 

As soon as Mia caught sight of Malcolm she was reaching out for him with a giggle. Malcolm took the girl from Sam and felt his heart burst as the girl happily snuggled against his shoulder with a happy sigh. ‘He may be the lass’s father but he’s no dad. All I managed to get was a warning to stay away from Dani and a door slammed in my face.’ 

 

‘Got nowhere then?’ Sam sighed sadly.

 

‘Just her last name. Adair. Dani Adair. They broke up a year ago. I don’t think the cunt even knows about Mia.’

 

‘Malcolm, language.’ Sam reached out to stroke the baby’s curls. ‘I’ll start the search for the mother tomorrow. Guess all we can do now is hope she’s still in London.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm agreed but not with all his heart. If the mother was indeed that bad could he in all conscience hand Mia back to her?

 

Once more alone with the little baby, Malcolm sat watching television with her happily sucking on his finger. He hadn’t quite made it through the evening news when Mia started to show signs of wanting to eat. At least that’s what Malcolm thought her wriggling about meant. He guessed it had to be wanting to eat because her wanting to be changed wriggling was usually accompanied with crying. 

 

He was already becoming quite good at keeping her steady in one arm while he warmed up her bottle with the other hand. Although, it usually meant sacrificing his ear lobe to her grabbing hands. The more she tugged on his ear the more numb he became to the pain. ‘No wonder mother’s are durable. They’ve been desensitized to fucking low-level pain. Mia, stop that. I draw the line at you trying to fucking chew on my ear!’ He shifted her in his arms until she was out of range of his ear again. 

 

Mia was taking it as a game and was soon happily wriggling even more in his arm in an attempt to get back to his ear. 

 

‘Careful there lass!’ Malcolm tried to get her to stop her mad wiggling while he tried with his other hand to get the bottle ready. Unfortunately, he hadn’t got the top on right and as soon as he went to give it to Mia, she grabbed the bottle hungrily and the top popped off, sending her formula all over her face, clothes and his own shirt. ‘No! Fucking hell!’

 

As the warm liquid dripped off of them and onto his kitchen floor, Mia was squealing in delight and clapping her hands, sending even more drops of formula onto his shirt and face. She began to smear it all over her face with more peals of laughter. 

 

‘Right, lass. If you wanted a bath you could have just asked.’ Malcolm sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe up at least some of the formula from both Mia and himself. ‘You better not get fucking grumpy while I’m bathing you because you decided to dump your dinner on yourself.’

 

Mia just kept laughing happily. 

 

Malcolm shook his head, smiling as he was unable to resist the baby girl’s infectious laugh. Upstairs in the bathroom, Malcolm sat on the edge of the tub and began to fill it. He recalled Sam’s instructions to make sure the water was only warm and not hot. Only fill the tub a little bit. Enough to maybe cover her bottom. The list got checked off as he prepped the bath for the baby. On the counter stood the bottle of baby bath bubbles and baby shampoo. 

 

‘Shit, I’m going to have to do laundry tomorrow now.’ He let the water fill as he stripped the girl of her soiled onesie and then her diaper. Which, Malcolm noted happily, was already soiled itself so that would mean he got to it before she got to her crying later. ‘Right you, let’s get you cleaned up. Wouldn’t do to have formula get stuck in spots where it shouldn’t be.’ 

 

Turning to the tub, Malcolm tested the water and nodded that it was fine. The bubbles had gone mad and were a thick layer on top of the bath water. ‘Now, have to keep hold of you. Don’t want you going swimming on us.’ With a soft washcloth, Malcolm knelt by the tub. He kept one hand on her back, keeping her from tipping back. The mounds of bubbles were too tempting to Mia and soon there were bubbles flying all over from her smacking hands. When one large cluster of soap bubbles landed on Malcolm nose, Mia squealed happily and was trying to grab for it despite her hands already covered in bubbles. 

 

‘Hey! Watch! No!’ Malcolm tried to move his head back out of the way but it wasn’t fast enough to stop his face becoming covered in as many bubbles as Mia was. ‘Lass! You’re the one getting the bath. Not me!’ Her hands clapped together with her joy and sending showers of more bubbles flying about. In answer, Malcolm scooped a handful of bubbles up and plopped it on her head to let the bubbles slowly drip down her head. Mia just laughed even more. Her hands tried to mimic Malcolm with less success but enough bubbles were in her fists to land on Malcolm’s cheeks as she reached out to him. ‘Lass! Told you no!’ Malcolm was laughing though. 

 

Mia’s laughter and joy with the bubbles began to wane as the water cooled off and that was the cue for Malcolm to lift her from the water and bundle her into a large towel. Her hands temporarily trapped in the towel, all Mia could do was gurgle happily as Malcolm dried her off. ‘Talc time.’ Malcolm announced and took her to his bedroom. Laying her on the bed with a fresh towel, he soon had her giggling as he patted her down with talc and then got a fresh diaper on her. 

 

‘Look at you, lass.’ Malcolm lifted her in his arms as he sat on the end of his bed. ‘Such a precious happy girl.’ She grabbed at his nose and tugged on it before she yawned and began to close her eyes. ‘That’s a good idea, lass. I can use a bit of a sleep too. You keep me on my toes, don’t you?’

 

Mia gave his nose another tug and smiled at him.

 

‘Bed time then.’ Malcolm got up and took her to her crib. There, he tucked her under her blanket and rested her wolf beside her. She grabbed hold of it and was soon sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Got some info on your missing mother,’ Jamie’s voice on the phone was a mix of success and failure.

 

‘What have you got then?’ 

 

‘Dani Adair. First showed up on the radar here in London about six months ago. Got a police caution for disturbing the peace. She was arguing with someone over how she was caring for her baby in a park. Next time she shows up is again another disturbing the peace this time at a rooming house. Landlord actually called the cops on her for her baby crying a lot. Really? Who the fuck calls the cops over a crying baby?’

 

‘Some fucking piece of shit.’ Malcolm growled. ‘What about her current location?’

 

‘Nothing for a few weeks since that last record. Only other bit we’ve found is her application at a local council for housing. It’s still being processed. Does say she’s a single mother with a baby under a year old.’

 

‘No current address?’ Malcolm asked.

 

‘Nope. Says on the application she’s homeless.’ Jamie tapped his pen on his desk. ‘Why apply for housing as a single mother if you’re going to hand off the kid to the father. A father who already has a place.’

 

‘What was the date on the application?’

 

‘Three weeks ago yesterday.’

 

‘Mia was dropped on my doorstep 10 days ago. What happened in that week to make her give up the baby?’ Malcolm was asking aloud but knew it wasn’t going to be answered by Jamie. ‘Keep your ears open for more on her. Call me if anything new comes up. Especially her current whereabouts. What was the last known address?’ Jamie gave him the location that had been listed on the police caution. ‘Can you ask Sam to come by after work tonight?’

 

‘Won’t take much to have her come and check up on the baby.’ Jamie chuckled. ‘She spends time looking up things to buy for babies all the time now. Don’t you go fucking taking Sam away from her work to look after the kid!’

 

Malcolm laughed. ‘I’m doing fine, Jamie. It’s only for a bit longer I think. Once I get hold of the mother and figure out what’s going on with her.’

 

That evening, with Mia in the care of Sam at his place, Malcolm was on the underground heading to the last known sighting of Dani. He took the copy of the photo out of his pocket. Hopefully she hadn't changed too much since the photo had been taken. He began to feel as if he was looking for a needle in a haystack trying to find Mia’s mother. 

 

He found the rooming house that she’d been living at and approached the front door. He was about to knock when a guy came out. ‘Hey, you know where I can find Dani?’ Malcolm asked him.

 

‘Dani?’ The guy looked puzzled. ‘No clue who that is.’

 

‘She’s got a kid. Single mother.’

 

‘Oh, her. Haven’t seen her for about 12 days now. I think the landlord got tired of the kid always squalling and kicked her out. Been quieter since then.’ The guy shrugged and was about to race off when Malcolm stopped him. 

 

‘You know where she went to?’

 

‘Fuck if I know. A looker like her though.. Go south 2 blocks. You’ll find any woman you want there.’ The guy laughed harshly and left Malcolm standing there, lost in a moment’s thought.

 

He didn’t want to imagine that Mia’s mother was a hooker. Malcolm looked at the photo again but still couldn’t see her that way. But it was the only clue he had right now so he walked the few blocks south. The closer he got to the block in question, the seedier the streets became and the women more obvious. More open too, Malcolm thought as one lady of the night came up to him and asked him for a date. He waved her off and kept walking, his eyes never stopping as he searched the faces he could find. 

 

As Malcolm walked along the streets, he came across two women on a bench. One was hugging the other, who was sobbing as silently as she could. He paused behind them, listening for a moment and then, unable to help himself, went round to face them. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

 

The one doing the comforting glared at him. ‘Bugger off, mate.’

 

‘Fuck you too. I’m asking if I can help out not to fuck either of you.’ 

 

‘You can still bugger off. We don’t need you.’ The sobbing continued, the dirty blonde hair hung down while her face was covered with her hands. ‘It’s alright, let it out.’ 

 

Malcolm knelt down, ‘I want to help, honestly. I’m not looking for a lady. Well, I am but not for that.’

 

‘Told you to bugger off, mister.’ The sobbing woman’s friend snapped at him.

 

‘Maybe your friend can talk for herself?’ 

 

‘Bugger off before I call for a friend of mine.’ The threat was there in the air.

 

‘Fucking christ, woman, you think your pimp is going to care about anything other than you two not making money for him?’ Malcolm shot back. ‘Miss, you want help or not?’

 

‘Dani, don’t listen to him. All he’ll want is to fuck you and not pay you after.’ 

 

‘Dani?’ The tone in Malcolm’s voice finally caught the sobbing woman’s attention. ‘You’re Dani? Dani Adair?’

 

With a sniffle, the dirty blonde hair lifted up and the hands drew back to reveal a heavily made up woman, tears streaking through the makeup. ‘I’m Dani. Who are you?’

 

‘Been looking for you for a few days now.’ He turned to the woman who’d been comforting her. ‘Fuck off now. I’ll take care of Dani.’

 

‘C’mon, Dani. We’ll go back to Johnny’s place.’

 

‘Look you fucking cunt, you can let Dani talk for her fucking self. The last thing she needs is a fucking pimp beating on her!’ Malcolm snapped. ‘Dani? What do you want to do?’

 

Dani hiccuped, trying to catch her breath to speak. ‘Sorry, I…’ Dani sobbed again. ‘I don’t want to go back, Lulu! I can’t go back! I’ve not made anything. He’ll beat me. Like he says.’

 

‘God you are such a loser,’ Lulu got up and abandoned Dani. ‘If Johnny comes after you, you’re on your own!’ 

 

As they watched Lulu saunter quickly away, almost like a toddler about to go telling on them to her parents, Malcolm rested a hand on Dani’s shoulder. ‘You are Dani Adair right?’

 

‘I am.’ More sniffles and quick wiping away of tears to leave more streaks. ‘She’s right. Johnny will go mental.’

 

‘Is Johnny your pimp?’ 

 

Dani nodded. ‘You’re not a cop are you?’

 

‘No. I think you know that already.’

 

Again she nodded.

 

‘I’ve been looking for you.’

 

‘Why?’ Dani looked as if she were about to run away.

 

Malcolm took the photo out of his jacket pocket and showed it to her. At the sight of it, Dani burst again into tears and sobs. He got up and sat beside Dani, an arm around her shoulders to just let her cry. ‘She’s safe, Dani. Don’t worry.’

 

‘Devon?’

 

‘You got the house wrong, Dani. Devon lives further down the road from my place.’

 

‘Oh no!’ She bit her lip, worry shadowing her eyes. 

 

‘Told you, Mia is safe. I’m looking after her.’

 

‘You? I meant.. .oh no!’ Dani cried aloud at her realization of her mistake. ‘Should have been Devon!’

 

‘Better it wasn’t Devon.’ Malcolm grunted. ‘He’s a right piece of shit.’

 

‘You saw Devon?’ Her eyes lit up. ‘How is he?’

 

‘Told you, he’s a piece of shit. You actually cared about him?’

 

Dani looked away, embarrassed at Malcolm’s tone. ‘I did. I do.’

 

‘Fuck him. He isn’t worth it.’

 

‘He loved me.’ Dani whispered.

 

‘Yeah, loved you so fucking much that he ditched you to move to a new city without a damn.’

 

‘He’s all I have.’ 

 

‘Bullshit. You have yourself and if you want to bring up Mia the right way then you have to fucking pull yourself together and be a proper mother for her.’ Malcolm looked around the street. ‘You think this is going to get you a regular paycheck?’

 

‘I was a cashier in a grocery store. Back home.’ Dani said. ‘It’s where I met Devon.’ 

 

‘Then get a job doing that again. Get yourself a steady job and you can look after Mia properly.’

 

‘How is she?’ Dani asked, turning to him.

 

‘She’s good. Happy. Misses her mother.’ Malcolm imagined that Mia did anyway. ‘She needs to be with you. I don’t mind watching her until you get on your feet again. You gotta do the right thing though. Not this shit.’

 

‘I want to. For Mia.’ Dani wrung her hands. ‘But how? I can’t get a council house.’

 

‘Look, first things first. You know Mia is safe. Now let’s get you safe. Where you been staying?’

 

‘At Lulu’s.’

 

‘That twat? Fuck that. Let’s find at least a room for you to stay in while you find a job.’

 

‘Why are you being nice? I don’t even know your name.’ Dani became reluctant at Malcolm’s efforts to help her. 

 

‘I’m Malcolm. Malcolm Tucker. And I’m being nice to you because you’re Mia’s mother. I’m doing this for Mia. Not you.’

 

‘I thought that’s what I was doing too.’ Dani sighed. 

 

‘You went the wrong way about it.’ Malcolm told her. ‘Lucky for you, you wound up getting my door and not Devon’s. So, you have to decide.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘You going to work to get Mia back and be a proper mother or are you going to play the lame hooker victim? Because if you’re doing the hooker thing then I’m going to start proceedings to have you hand over Mia to me officially.’

 

‘I want to do what I have to for Mia.’ Dani exclaimed. 

 

‘Then promise me you’ll work hard and prove to me that you can look after her. I’m not going to just hand her back to you if it’s going to put the lass at risk.’

 

‘I still don’t get it, Malcolm.’ Dani just shook her head, disbelieving that someone would care this much to help her. She’d thought she’d found the right guy before in Devon but that had ended disastrously. 

 

‘Look, you’re the one who set this up by dropping Mia on my doorstep. I’ve seen enough damaged kids go through the system and seen the stats. I wasn’t going to put Mia into the system. Not without trying myself first.’

 

‘I’ve been through that system too. That’s why I wanted Mia to be with her father.’

 

‘And you wound up with me.’ Malcolm sat back on the bench, watching Dani. ‘What happened to you?’

 

‘Orphaned, brought up in foster homes.’ Dani didn’t go into details. ‘Wasn’t fun.’

 

‘Guess not.’ Malcolm just left it at that. ‘So?’

 

Dani sat there, her hands twisting constantly from nervousness. 

 

Malcolm asked again, ‘So? You willing to work to get Mia back? I’m not her father. But you need to be her mother.’

 

‘What if I fail?’ Dani asked.

 

‘You fail, then you officially allow me to adopt Mia and become sole caregiver for her.’

 

‘You’d do that?’

 

‘Fate put us together, Dani. Mia is a part of my life now and I’m willing to do what I have to to help her succeed.’

 

‘So, it’s just for Mia?’ 

 

‘Yes.’ Malcolm was blunt. ‘If you do this, then you have to walk away from this bullshit. You gotta work legitimately. I’m not a fool, Dani. Walking the streets is not the way to bring up Mia.’

 

Dani sighed, ‘I couldn’t even succeed at that. Lulu was trying to help me but I haven’t even managed a single trick.’

 

‘Then I got to you in time.’ Malcolm got up from the bench. ‘Let’s fuck off out of here. First things, you got any money on you for a place to stay?’

 

‘I have 10 quid to my name.’ Dani pulled out the handful of pound coins from her pocket.

 

‘Right, I’ll front you some rent money. Let’s go find you a room near enough to my place.’


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Dani had found herself a decent room to stay in that wasn’t too far from where Malcolm lived. It was a bit more money than she could afford but Malcolm was helping to cover the costs. She had spent every single day walking the streets going from shop to shop looking for a job. Every evening, she’d stop at Malcolm’s to let him know what she had done for the day. Malcolm had never asked her to tell him anything. 

 

Every time she walked in the house, Mia would light up with a large smile. 

 

‘Mia!’ Dani collected her daughter into her arms, hugging her close. ‘Oh, Mia. Things are going to get even better soon. I got a job today!’

 

Malcolm sat on the sofa watching them. ‘You did? Congratulations! Where?’

 

‘The bookshop over on Kings Landing. I’m starting out as a general help. It’s only a part time job but they tell me that if I do well I may get full time. Now that I have a proper place to stay and I’ve got a job, I’m going to go to the council and see if I can get a small flat for both Mia and myself.’

 

‘Well, you know until then that Mia can stay here with me.’

 

Dani smiled, her attention drawn for a moment to Mia who was holding her wolf up to her mother’s face with a giggling laugh. ‘You love that wolf, don’t you baby girl?’ Mia responded with more laughter. ‘Malcolm?’

 

‘Yeah?’ Malcolm couldn’t help but smile at Mia’s antics with the wolf.

 

‘I can never really thank you enough.’

 

‘You know who I did all this for.’

 

‘I know. It’s for Mia. Not me. But she can’t thank you just yet.’

 

‘Seeing her grow up safe and happy is the thanks I’ll be glad to get.’ Malcolm insisted. 

 

‘You’ve been a big help to me as well.’ 

 

Malcolm got up to get a drink. ‘Don’t thank me too much just yet. You still have a lot of proving to me and to Mia before I’ll be happy to let her go.’

 

Dani, alone in the sitting room with her daughter in her lap, looked around the room. Malcolm had been so good about looking after Mia and covering her rent but she was reluctant to ask him for any more. She couldn’t bring herself to ask him for anything more but she was going to have to come up with some money to buy some new trousers and tops to suit the colours they want her to wear at her job. 

 

She couldn’t even bring herself to ask him for a few quid to buy some food. Dani sighed softly as Mia sucked on the wolf’s ear happily. Her eyes ranged around the room and she saw Malcolm’s wallet sitting on the end table. She could hear Malcolm still in the kitchen getting them drinks. ‘Mia,’ Dani whispered her daughter’s name as her conscience fought a quick battle. She quickly got up from her seat, grabbed Malcolm’s wallet and flipped it open. A couple of 20 pound notes were slipped out by Dani and into her own pocket. Malcolm had to be quite rich, she reasoned. He’d never miss the money.

 

‘You just have to ask, Dani.’ Malcolm walked in, having seen her try to hide the money in her pocket. ‘Why d’you need it?’

 

Dani panicked,’I didn’t…’

 

‘Don’t fucking lie. Is that what you are? A thief? Is that what Mia’s going to grow up thinking her mother is a thief?’

 

‘You’ve done so much, Malcolm.’ Dani pulled the money out and laid it on the coffee table. ‘I can’t just keep asking you for money to manage things.’

 

‘Why do you need the money?’ Malcolm handed her the glass of juice and, having picked up the money, sat down himself.

 

‘I need clothes. They want us to all wear black. I only have one top that’s black. I need black trousers.’

 

‘Then we go shopping.’ Malcolm declared. 

 

Dani began to cry. ‘I don’t know how I can ever repay you all this money, Malcolm!’ Mia began to fuss as well with her mother upset. 

 

‘I never said you had to repay me, Dani. All I’ve asked you to do is be the mother that Mia deserves. I’m investing in the lass. I know, deep in my heart, that she can do wonderful things. Remember, the agreement is you do everything you can to provide for Mia and I’ll help you all I can.’ Mia kept fussing, so Malcolm took the girl from Dani and cuddled her until she quieted down. ‘Look, Dani, you may think this is a dream or some catch but it isn’t. For whatever reason, you left Mia here at my door looking to have her father do a better job raising her than you felt you could do. Whatever that reason was, it’s meant that I’m involved in Mia’s life now. You’re her mother, so you are too. I did try to find Devon, and I did find him, but he’s a fucking ass. So, that’s leaving Mia’s future up to you and to me. So, this is what I’m doing to help her out.’

 

‘You’re right, Malcolm. I keep thinking there’s a catch, a trap, a price.’ Dani sat on the sofa, her heart clenching in her chest at the sight of her daughter happily cooing away in Malcolm’s arms. ‘I’m not used to a man being nice to me.’

 

‘Get fucking used to it.’ Malcolm told her even as Mia grabbed for his finger to tug on it with her small fists. ‘I’ll do this on my own if I have to but I think Mia will do better if she’s got her mother on her side too.’

 

Dani nodded. ‘I’ll try, Malcolm. I will.’

 

‘So, promise no more stealing. No lying. Just be honest. I can’t help you if you’re not honest.’

 

‘I promise, Malcolm. For Mia.’ Dani stood up and rested her hand on Mia’s soft curls. ‘For my daughter.’

 

‘Good.’ 

 

An hour later, the three of them were wandering around yet another clothing store as Dani shopped for black tops and trousers that would suit her new job. Malcolm had to keep telling her off for looking at price tags instead of just getting on with getting what she needed. 

 

‘But..’ Dani objected as Malcolm just thrust another black top at her to go try it on.

 

‘Just fucking try it on.’ Malcolm growled at her. 

 

Dani took off to the fitting rooms, leaving Malcolm to navigate the small stroller that Mia rode in through the aisles of clothes towards them too. He was quickly losing the will to live the longer this process of shopping took. ‘Mia, promise me when you get older that you won’t spend fucking hours trying to pick from different shades of black.’ 

 

Mia laughed aloud and clapped her hands together.

 

He sat down on an uncomfortable bench and waggled his fingers just out of the girl’s reach. 

 

‘What does this look like on me?’ Dani came out in another black top to get Malcolm’s opinion. 

 

‘It looks like a lovely black shirt that fits you.’ Malcolm said honestly. ‘Not that I can really tell the difference one from another.’

 

‘It fits okay?’ Dani asked, her hands running over it and tugging on it as she turned one way then the other to look at herself in the mirror.

 

‘Yes, it fits perfectly fine.’ Malcolm assured her and went back to playing peek-a-boo with Mia.

 

‘Aren’t you just so precious.’ An older woman came over and bent to look at Mia in her stroller. Mia, trusting and happy with Malcolm there, gabbled and flailed a fist at the woman’s direction. ‘You must be such very proud parents. She’s so happy and well-behaved!’

 

‘Yeah, ah, thanks, but I’m….’ Malcolm was about to deny being the girl’s father when he thought better about it. 

 

‘Oh, don’t be shy. Being proud of your baby is what being a parent is all about!’ She cooed back at Mia. ‘Not enough parents nowadays take pride in their children. Too quick to just buy them toys and candy and not enough hugs.’ The matronly woman turned her beaming smile on Malcolm. ‘The world needs more hugs. Always hug your daughter. I hugged my boys when they were growing up. They’ve grown into such fine men now.’

 

‘Hugs, yeah.’ Malcolm nodded in agreement and then the woman was off again. ‘Lots of hugs for you, lass.’ The smile he got from Mia made him smile back. ‘From me and, with luck, your mama too.’


	6. Chapter 6

A routine formed for the quasi-family. Mia stayed with Malcolm and he took care of her every morning before Dani would arrive to help out before going to work in the afternoon. She was still on her probationary period and was only getting short shifts every day for the moment. After work, Dani would come back and spend the evening with them. Dani would take on feeding Mia while Malcolm made dinner. 

 

The first time he had made dinner for her, Dani had protested again but Malcolm had silenced her with a withering glare. Dani hadn’t said anything since except to thank him. He didn’t argue when she offered to do the cleaning up after dinner. 

 

‘Any word from that manager of yours on the end of your probation?’

 

‘Not yet. I’m scheduled for a review in two weeks. I’m doing everything I can to learn quickly and do my job well. I’ve not been trained on the cash desk yet.’ Dani looked over her shoulder at Malcolm, where he sat at the table with Mia against his chest, rubbing her back as she sleepily digested her dinner. ‘You’re a natural, Malcolm. You’ve never said, any family of your own?’

 

‘Me?’ Malcolm’s eyes shadowed slightly. ‘Fuck no. I was too busy growing up and wanting to succeed. Career took over and no sane woman wanted a man married to his job.’

 

‘No nieces? Nephews?’ Dani asked, curious.

 

‘No. Only kid.’ Malcolm said blandly. ‘Lost my parents ages ago.’

 

Dani left her questions at that. His tone was enough to shut down the rest of her curiousity. ‘Mia adores you.’

 

‘Crazy lass.’ Malcolm muttered but smiling at the little girl. ‘My old work mates are getting a laugh out of this, that’s for sure. Malcolm Tucker, daddy. Not what they would ever have pictured.’

 

‘No?’

 

‘Fuck no. I was the one most likely to flay them alive for looking at me the wrong way.’ Malcolm quirked one side of his mouth up in a wry smile. ‘Making baby faces at a little girl is not something they would ever have imagined.’

 

‘Well, I don’t think I could picture you as anything other than a wonderful, loving man who treats my daughter like a princess.’

 

Malcolm glanced up at Dani, a curious look in his eye as she turned away to scrub at one of the dirty pots. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Mia who was happily tugging on his finger. He was reading too much into that comment, he had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and Dani was already on full time at her job at the bookshop. With the steady job, she was able to cover her own rent and food now and had enough to give some of her wages over to Malcolm. ‘To help pay for Mia’s care. I can’t keep expecting you to pay all her expenses, not if I’m going to prove that I can take care of her on my own.’

 

‘I don’t mind, Dani.’ Malcolm protested. ‘Use the fucking money to save for your own place. Get it ready for Mia.’

 

‘You already have all the furniture Mia would need. Look, just take the money. Please?’ Dani pleaded with him.

 

‘Fine.’ Malcolm took the money, all 30 pounds, and tucked it in his pocket. 

 

‘Thank you!’ Dani spontaneously hugged Malcolm, giving him a light peck on the cheek. ‘Have to go! My boss asked me to come in an hour early to help with a delivery coming in.’ 

 

‘Still not taking your fucking money,’ Malcolm mumbled with only Mia for an audience. The girl held out her arms to him and he gave in to her wish for a hug. He pulled the money out of his pocket. ‘See this, lass? Yes, this money. This is going to go away for savings for you when you get older. A savings fund for you.’ With Mia in his arms, Malcolm went to the bedroom and tucked the money away in his bedside table drawer. ‘Nice and safe for you. Right lass?’ He smiled at the little girl. 

 

Mia, happy and laughing, clapped her hands together before trying to grab his ear. ‘Da!’  
Malcolm looked at her in surprise. ‘What’d you say, lass?’

 

‘DA!’ She squealed happily and got hold of his nose. ‘Da!’

 

‘Sweet fucking lord, don’t be saying that! I’m not your Da.’

 

‘Da! Da!’ Mia clapped her hands together loudly. 

 

‘You should be saying Ma. Say Ma!’ Malcolm sat on the bed, the baby on his lap. ‘C’mon you, say Ma.’

 

‘Da!’ Mia repeated a few more times. ‘Da Da Da!’

 

‘Ma.’ Malcolm tried to encourage her to say it right but no matter what he said or did the little girl would only beam at him and say Da.

 

‘At least don’t say it to your Ma.’ Malcolm gave up for the moment and Mia was happy to shove her fingers into her mouth and suck on them. ‘I bet this is a sign of how difficult you’ll be growing up. Not sure if I’m ever going to be able to handle you as a grown girl instead of a baby. I’m just some old man trying to help.’

 

‘Da?’ Mia’s tone changed as she caught his change of mood.

 

‘Not your Da. Stop calling me that, lass.’ Malcolm shushed her and she stuck her thumb back in her mouth. ‘Let’s go play.’


	8. Chapter 8

Dani arrived early the following Friday morning. She’d been asked to come in early to work for a big sale they had going on all weekend long. Knowing that she’d not have much time over the rest of the weekend to spend with Mia, she had asked Malcolm if she could come by early to have breakfast with them. She never bothered knocking on Malcolm’s door anymore. He’d gotten tired of having to stop whatever he was doing to answer so he’d just told her to walk in. 

 

‘Malcolm? Mia?’ Dani called out to them.

 

‘In the kitchen!’ Malcolm’s answering call came. 

 

Joining them in the kitchen, Dani smiled at the sight of her daughter in her high chair, a small spoon clutched in her fist being pounded happily on the plastic tray. Mia, seeing her mother, broke into happy babbling noises and threw the spoon away in an attempt to reach for Dani. It clattered to the floor, drawing Malcolm’s attention away from his cooking efforts. 

 

‘Morning, Dani.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘Hope you haven’t had breakfast yet.’

 

‘No, didn’t get a chance too. Not with getting ready for work to come spend some time with Mia first.’ Dani picked up the spoon from the floor and placed it in the sink despite Mia’s protesting grabs. ‘No, Mia. Needs washing first.’ She sat in the chair beside her daughter and diverted the little girl’s attention away from her lost spoon. 

 

‘They are paying you fucking overtime, right?’

 

‘Yes, they are. I’ve made sure that they know I’ve got you as a babysitter. Seems you’re known by reputation there.’

 

‘I am?’ Malcolm shot a curious look at Dani.

 

‘It’s a bookstore. They also carry magazines. You’ve turned up in some of them over the years I guess. One fellow, James, he’s a big follower of politics. Soon as I mentioned you he just went white.’ Dani grabbed a tissue and wiped some dribble off Mia’s chin. ‘Thought he was going to pass out or something. He doesn’t believe me that you’re a sweetheart around Mia.’

 

‘Fuck him.’ Malcolm snarled. ‘I don’t have any berries or chips to put in the pancakes. You fine with just plain, Dani?’

 

‘That’ll be fine, Malcolm. Thanks.’ Dani found her finger being grabbed by Mia for chewing on. ‘She seems to be chewing on a lot more things. Is she like that with you all the time too?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm tested the heat of his pan with a drop of butter which immediately sizzled. ‘I know you’d rather be around when I go shopping for Mia, but I may take her shopping tomorrow while you’re at work. The ear of the wolf is almost chewed to nothing. I can get her out for her usual walk that you would take her on and get her a new one.’

 

‘That’s brave of you, Malcolm. Bet she’ll be still wanting the old one.’ Dani smiled. ‘Won’t you, Mia? Wolf?’ Her response was a happy gurgle. 

 

‘Oh, I was talking to Sam yesterday ’ Malcolm talked as he poured out pancake batter on the pan. ‘She’s thinking we should start Mia on some solids soon. You got any ideas?’

 

‘I wouldn’t have any idea. But if Sam thinks we should we can try it.’ 

 

‘Fuck, Dani. You’re Mia’s mother. It’s your fucking call you know.’ Malcolm flipped the pancakes carefully. 

 

‘I’ve never had a baby before.’ Dani reminded him. 

 

‘You’re further ahead than Sam is!’ Malcolm turned briefly to Dani, waving the spatula at her. ‘She’s not even had a baby. You have. What’s your fucking gut say?’

 

Dani floundered. ‘I.. I don’t know, Malcolm.’

 

‘If you’re not sure then we stay with formula for now.’ Malcolm placed the first round of pancakes onto a plate and placed them in front of Dani. 

 

‘If I get a chance at work, I’ll have a look at one of the baby books we have there.’ Dani said, looking at her plate and avoiding Malcolm’s look.

 

Malcolm began to pour out a round of pancakes on the pan for himself. ‘Look, Dani, I’m not trying to put you down. If I’m coming off that way, I’m sorry.‘ He flipped the pancakes over. ‘But you are Mia’s mother. You have to make decisions.’

 

‘But what if I’m wrong?’ Dani’s doubts crept to the fore again. 

 

‘Hey, don’t be going down that road again.’ Malcolm warned the younger woman. ‘I’m trying to help you, Dani. All I’m saying is you have the responsibility for her. I can only go so far.’

 

‘Mia seems to trust you more. Maybe I should have … ‘

 

‘No way,’ Malcolm slapped the pancakes onto his own plate, turned off the stovetop and joined Dani and Mia at the table. ‘We’ve talked this out before. Mia needs you. Sure, she trusts me but she trusts you just as much. You’ve seen how she brightens up when you get here before and after work.’ Malcolm began to slather on butter on his pancakes. 

 

‘I’ve just done so many things wrong, Malcolm.’ Dani pushed a bit of pancake around on her plate instead of eating it. 

 

‘Only wrong thing you did was think Devon would look after Mia at all. Thank fuck you found my place instead.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Eat, don’t play.’

 

Dani couldn’t help but laugh lightly. ‘Yes, dad.’

 

‘Da!’ Mia began to smack her high chair tray. 

 

‘Mia!’ Dani beamed at her daughter. ‘You spoke!’

 

Malcolm swallowed hard. ‘You sure that’s what she was doing? Could just be babbling like she’s always doing.’

 

‘Da! Da!’ Mia spoke again.

 

‘Oh! My darling Mia!’ Dani picked Mia up from her high chair to cuddle her. ‘You’re speaking!’

 

‘Shouldn’t she be saying Ma?’ Malcolm tried to not look too embarrassed.

 

‘Malcolm, it doesn’t matter what word she says! It’s wonderful that she’s speaking!’ Dani smiled at him and rubbed Mia’s nose with her own to set her daughter laughing and grabbing for her face. ‘Da da?’

 

‘Da! Da!’ Mia waved her hands about happily. 

 

‘Lass,’ Malcolm reached a finger over to the girl. ‘Ma. Say Ma.’ 

 

‘Da!’

 

‘C’mon, lass. Ma.’ Malcolm repeated the word a number of times with no success in getting the little girl to say anything more than ‘Da.’ 

 

‘Malcolm, I don’t know what’s cuter. Mia saying Da or you trying to get her to say Ma.’

 

Malcolm cleared his throat. ‘I’m not cute.’ 

 

Dani just smiled at the Scot. ‘Whatever you say, Malcolm. Hey! Little lady! Don’t go grabbing my pancake.’

 

Mia’s small hands had managed to reach to Dani’s plate to grab for some of the pancake. 

 

Happy for the distraction, Malcolm pointed a fork at the girl. ‘Maybe that’s our answer about testing her on solids. If she’s grabbing for your food, maybe she wants to try it out.’

 

Dani tried to get the plate away from Mia, but in leaning forward to move the plate, it meant that Mia could also lean close and was able to grab a piece of pancake that had only been buttered but hadn’t been covered in syrup. ‘Da!’ Her fingers gripped it tightly, squeezing the melted butter onto her hands and sending drips down her arms. Mimicking what she had seen Malcolm and Dani do at dinners, Mia brought the pancake piece to her mouth and began to chew it between her lips. Without teeth, she wasn’t able to do much other than gum it and get bits falling off it onto Dani’s top.

 

‘Oh, lass! Look at you! You’re getting your mama covered in pancake!’ Malcolm got up in a rush, sending his fork flying onto the table top with a syrup covered chunk of pancake. It left a sticky streak on the table. Mia, clutching the quickly disintegrating piece of pancake in her hand, wriggled in Dani’s arms towards the table to try and grab the new piece of pancake. 

 

‘Malcolm! Careful!’ Dani called out as Malcolm went to reach quickly for the fork to keep the mess out of Mia’s hands but instead knocked over a glass of juice. 

 

‘Fuck!’ Malcolm, no longer worried about the pancake tried to block the flow of orange juice over the table from dripping onto Dani’s clothes. Mia could only laugh at the scene and was clapping her hands together happily which sent more bits of pancake flying onto Dani and onto the table. ‘Shit! Dani! You’re getting covered there.’ 

 

Dani, laughing at the scene herself, tried to take the remaining pancake from Mia but failed as the girl kept waving her hand about to keep it out of the reach of her mother as if it were a game. ‘Oh my, Malcolm! The syrup’s gotten tipped over!’

 

‘Fucking fuck me!’ Malcolm looked away from the juice to see the syrup dripping out onto the table as well. ‘Up, Dani! Out of the way before you get any on your trousers!’ 

 

As directed, Dani got up and stepped out and away from the table just in time for a stream of orange juice to flow off the edge of the table. Mia, giggling, jammed some of the last bits of pancake in her mouth to chew on it. ‘Da da!’ Mia called out to send more spit-covered pancake bits over Dani’s top. 

 

‘Naughty girl. You’ve caused a big mess today!’ Dani went over to the counter and grabbed up some napkins to start wiping the buttery, spit-covered pancake bits off the little girl’s face. Malcolm, giving up on stopping the juice getting off the table, righted the bottle of syrup and sighed as the juice just dripped onto the floor. 

 

‘Dani, you’ve got pancake all over your top.’ Malcolm grabbed a washcloth and began the task of cleaning up the table. ‘Leave Mia for now. I can clean up the lass. Why don’t you go upstairs to the washroom and try to clean up your top. Feel free to go in my room and grab one of my shirts to throw on and we should be able to dry yours quick enough in the dryer.’

 

As she went off to get herself cleaned up and ready for work, Malcolm cleaned up the kitchen table. Mia, watching from her high chair, laughed as if it was just entertainment for her. ‘Lass, how you can laugh and giggle watching me clean a table is a mystery to me.’

 

Dani rejoined them in the kitchen, this time wearing one of Malcolm’s shirts which hung loosely on her smaller frame. ‘I hope my shirt dries in time. I’ve only got about 30 minutes before I have to get going to work.’

 

‘I can call a cab for you, give you a bit of a break on the time.’

 

‘I’ll be fine, Malcolm.’ Dani insisted as she lifted Mia from the high chair to sit her on her lap. ‘Just want to cuddle Mia as much as I can. I don’t think I’m going to really have much time over the weekend to come by and visit.’

 

‘You know if you want to you can crash here anytime you need to.’ Malcolm reminded her. 

 

‘I’d not impose myself on you, Malcolm. It’s enough that you watch over Mia for me.’

 

‘The whole point is to give you the time you need to be with your daughter.’ 

 

‘But first I have to be responsible and keep my job. That’s first. I’ll prove to you yet that I can be Mia’s proper mother.’

 

Malcolm smiled at the sight of Dani cuddling her daughter close. ‘You’re doing a hell of a job so far, Dani.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Dani blushed slightly and bent to hide her face.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Malcolm?’ Dani called out as she arrived at his place after work. ‘I picked up some more formula for Mia on the way here!.’

‘Upstairs!’ Malcolm’s voice was faint from up the stairs. 

Dani placed the shopping bag on the kitchen table and headed up the stairs. Malcolm was busy cleaning up Mia’s most recent nappy change. The little girl sat on his bed, fresh diaper on and her wolf in her hands, the ear being happily chewed on. As Dani joined the two of them, Mia cried out happily, ‘Ma Ma!’

‘Mia!’ Dani squealed happily and gathered her daughter in her arms. ‘You said Mama!’

‘Mama!’ Mia repeated herself to Malcolm’s delight. He stood there, cleaning his hands on another towel as he watched the two ladies in his life hugging.   
‘Mama! Dada!’

‘Oh, my little princess.’ Dani kissed her daughter and cuddled her close.

‘Just a matter of time.’ Malcolm said, wondering what it was he was feeling at that moment. He knew he was happy that Mia had finally learned to say Mama but it also felt that it was just one more step to the inevitable when Dani would be ready to be Mia’s mother on her own. Over the past weeks, he’d grown used to having Mia and Dani around. ‘Hope you’re hungry, I’ve picked up some chicken and fresh veg for dinner.’

‘I’m famished. Has Mia eaten already this evening?’

‘She ate an hour ago.’ Malcolm put the talc away and grabbed a fresh onesie for Mia. ‘You want to wrestle that on the lass and I’ll go start dinner for us?’

‘Of course.’ Dani smiled and impulsively hugged Malcolm. ‘Thank you, Malcolm.’

‘You’re welcome, Dani.’ Malcolm, still a bit awkward at her hugging him. ‘Take your time. It’s going to be about 30 minutes for me to fry everything up.’ 

He headed down the stairs to the kitchen and was soon chopping up the vegetables he’d bought. Alone in the kitchen, Malcolm found it odd to not have Mia there in her high chair either whacking her spoon on it or laughing and giggling. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d gotten used to having someone else around the house all the time. 

Dani came down the stairs with Mia in her arms. ‘That smells wonderful, Malcolm. You sure you weren’t a chef?’

‘No, not me. Just good enough to keep me and my friends fed well.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Get the lass settled in her high chair and if you could set the table for us I’d appreciate it. Don’t want the fry up to burn do we?’

‘Can’t have that!’ Dani agreed. 

As they sat down to eat, Dani would mush up a piece of her fried carrot and tried to get Mia to eat it. All that happened was a mess on the high chair and over her clothes and face but some did get in her mouth to be chewed on messily if not swallowed. Malcolm chuckled at the bits of orange carrot that were smeared about. ‘How’s it going at work, Dani?’

‘It’s going well.’ Dani replied. ‘Still haven’t been trained on the cash desk but there’s plenty of work for me on the stocking and receiving. I’m getting to be quite familiar with where the different genres are on the shelves. Oh, that reminds me. I’m not going to be able to drop by tomorrow morning. I have to start at 10am tomorrow so not enough time to come by before I go to work and I won’t be by till after 7pm. Working some overtime. I’ll be able to give you 50 quid next pay for Mia.’

‘They’re keeping you pretty busy.’ Malcolm reached over to Mia and pulled a large chunk of carrot out of her fingers before she had a chance to throw it on the floor or at either of them. ‘Don’t overwork yourself. If you’re going to do those ridiculous hours then you know you can stay at my place to be with Mia more.’

‘It’s hard, Malcolm.’ Dani grabbed a napkin to wipe the mess of carrot off Mia’s fingers. ‘I want to spend as much time as I can with Mia but I have to keep up with my job.’

‘It’s not easy that’s for sure. I’m just saying if you’re in a bind you can stay over as you need.’ Malcolm offered. ‘Part of being responsible is not just the job, remember. It’s about being here for Mia as well.’

Giggling, Mia interrupted them by happily chewing away on a mouthful of carrot mush and having it dribble down her chin and onto her clothes. 

‘I think that’s enough carrot for tonight.’ Dani announced. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up, princess.’

‘What do you think about getting her on solids now?’

‘Yeah, let’s get her on the solids. I’ll pick some up tomorrow night on the way here after work.’

‘Sounds a plan then.’


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, Malcolm sat at the table with Mia in her high chair helping her eat some mushed pea baby food mix. He smelled it for himself and wrinkled his nose which got a laugh from Mia. When he tasted it, he wondered what on earth people thought babies would like but to his surprise she was more than eager to eat it. ‘Liking this are you, lass?’ 

Her tiny fist grabbed at the almost empty spoon to try and eat for herself but she hadn’t quite figured out the mechanics of eating from a spoon on her own so Malcolm gently helped direct her efforts. ‘In the mouth, not … ‘ He couldn’t finish his sentence as Mia managed to spit her mouthful of mushed food out and onto his hand. ‘Right. Maybe you’re finished then?’ He tried one more spoonful but just had it spat out again. ‘Done then. Clean up time.’  
As he got up and took the small bowl and spoon to the sink he could hear Mia slapping her hands. With a glance back, he could see her smacking at a small pool of food to send splatters flying. Shaking his head with a smile, Malcolm just kept cleaning up the dishes. He returned with a cloth to wipe up the mess on the high chair and on her hands. Mia’s waving hands manage to connect with him and leave smears of food on his shirt sleeves. ‘And that’s why I don’t wear nice things anymore, right lass?’ He tapped her nose with his finger and got her laughing. 

After the cleaning up was done and Mia was changed into a clean onesie, he settled her on the couch beside him with one of her toys to play with as he watched television. ‘You see that, Mia?’ Malcolm chatted with her regardless of her understanding him. ‘That twat there?’ He pointed at the screen. ‘I had a lot of trouble with him. He just doesn’t have the fucking battery life in his brain to retain anything at all. Useless cunt, he is. No wonder the party is low in the polls right now. Got the likes of him doing these press conferences.’

Mia threw a toy block away and picked up a small stuffed lamb to chew on. As she did she began to fuss a little. 

‘What’s up, lass?’ Malcolm looked at the little girl. She was mouthing on the lamb’s ear. ‘You’re going to destroy another toy you keep that up.’ 

‘Da.’ Mia looked up at him with big eyes and a dribble of spit on her chin from her chewing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw away the lamb. Suddenly, she began to wail. 

‘Hey hey, lass.’ Malcolm was quick to gather her in his hands and cuddle her in an attempt to calm her down. It was a tiring long hour of her crying and fussing before she finally wore herself out and fell asleep in his arms. Malcolm was worn out himself and decided to tuck the little girl into bed and head to his own bed. ‘May as well get some rest while I can if you keep this up, lass. Good thing your Mama is working late and not coming by till tomorrow.’


	11. Chapter 11

By the next morning, Malcolm’s eyes were sore and Mia was still fussing. She quieted down a bit while she ate but afterwards she kept trying to chew on the spoon but got frustrated and threw it away. ‘Wish I knew what had you all cranky.’ Malcolm grumbled as he cleaned up. ‘I know it’s not your diaper. I know what you cry like when you’ve dirty. This isn’t that.’

Later in the morning, Malcolm was relieved when Dani showed up. She walked in and found him in his front room, the television on but muted as Mia fussed in his arms. ‘I’ve never been so fucking glad to see you, Dani. She’s been like this since last night. No fucking clue what’s wrong with her.’

‘Oh no.’ Dani was soon collecting her daughter from Malcolm to see if she could settle her down. ‘She’s been like this all night?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm levered himself up from the couch. ‘Coffee?’

‘Please. Though you look like you could use it more.’

‘Oh I’m getting some more myself too, no question about that.’ Malcolm said. 

By the time he had a cup of coffee for each of them, Dani already had a taste of what Malcolm had been dealing with. ‘It’s a wonder you got any sleep.’ Her fingers were stroking through Mia’s curls to try and help calm her with no luck. ‘Did you try the dummy?’

‘Hah, first thing but she keeps throwing it away, usually hitting me with it. Only time she stopped was when she was eating.’

‘I’ll have a look at some of the books at work on my break.’ Dani said. 

‘I’m going to call my doctor.’ Malcolm said. ‘Office opens up late today. Hopefully my GP will know what’s going on. If not, I’ll get a pediatrician referral for Mia. About time I did anyway.’ Malcolm took a gulp of his coffee. ‘I just hope she settles and sleeps for a bit, then I can get some rest myself. It seemed like every hour she was up and fussing.’

‘I’m sorry, Malcolm.’ Dani apologized to him.

‘Nothing to be fucking sorry about, Dani. She’s a baby. Can’t help herself.’ Malcolm’s mood softened. He sat and watched as Dani cuddled and cared for Mia. ‘What’s your schedule for tomorrow?’

‘It’s going to be an early shift. There’s a delivery coming in tomorrow that they want me to help with.’

‘Damn, a fucking late shift then an early one right away.’ Malcolm grunted. ‘No point in coming over tonight then if you have to go in early. I’ll call you later and let you know if I’ve got a doctor appointment set for Mia.’

‘Go when you can, Malcolm. Don’t wait to make an appointment for when I’m around. I trust you to do what’s right for Mia.’ Dani smiled at him. ‘I’ll stop by after work anyway at least for a quick visit to see how she is before you go to bed yourself.’

‘Up to you, Dani. I may be asleep if the lass lets me.’


	12. Chapter 12

Malcolm struggled through the day with trying to settle the girl. His hope of getting an appointment with his GP failed. The earliest appointment he could get was in 2 days but as he described the situation with Mia, his doctor recommended massaging Mia’s gums with his finger and try a teething ring as it sounded like the baby’s teeth may be growing out. He booked an appointment and his doctor said he would definitely find a pediatrician to refer Mia too. For now though, all he could do was try to get the hang of rubbing his finger over Mia’s gums but the baby was too fussy and kept pushing his hands away from her with her little fists. 

‘Hey, Sam.’ Malcolm was on his mobile while Mia sat on the couch beside him chewing on her favourite, tattered wolf doll. 

‘Malcolm,’ Sam sounded like she was busy.

‘Busy today?’

‘Just a bit. Jamie’s putting out some fires and I’m up to my eyeballs with some press releases to transcribe for him. What’s going on?’

‘Shit. You going to be late getting home then tonight?’

‘Most likely.’

‘Would you be up to any sitting tonight? I need to run out later to get something for Mia and she’s so fussy I don’t want to stress her out more with getting bundled into the stroller.’

‘I don’t think I’m going to be able to this time, Malcolm. I’m sorry. I need to be available for any last minute work Jamie may need.’

‘Understood, Sam.’ Malcolm let her go to get back to work.’Fuck,’ He muttered roughly which set Mia off with a round of fussing. ‘Ah, sorry, lass. C’mon.’ 

He lifted her onto his lap. Trying to distract her from her sore gums, Malcolm got her standing up on her feet and holding her by the hands. It got her laughing for a little while but she was back to fussing again soon after. Cradling her in his arms, Malcolm tried again to rub Mia’s sore gums. 

He called Dani at her work when he knew she’d be on her lunch break. ‘Earliest I could get was in 2 days time. Should have a pediatrician’s name at that time too. Best suggestion over the phone I got from my doctor was she’s teething.’

‘That’s what I was reading too.’ Dani answered. ‘You trying to rub her gums?’

‘When the little darling will let me get my finger in her mouth I’m trying. She’s not really having it. Sam can’t come over to watch over Mia for me to run to the shop and get her one of those teeth things. I couldn’t expect to get her ready to run out in the stroller.’

‘She’s that fussy?’

‘Bad enough that I don’t want to try.’ Malcolm sighed. ‘I’ll get out tomorrow no matter what and get to the shop. You just take it easy tonight and get some sleep. I’ll ring you tomorrow on your break.’

‘I don’t mind coming over for a bit.’ Dani offered.

‘You’re job comes first. I’ll mind the lass.’ 

‘I still may come by, Malcolm.’ Dani said. ‘And don’t try to say no. I know my job is important but Mia is always going to be more important. You’ve taught me that much, Malcolm.’

‘Just don’t push yourself too hard.’


	13. Chapter 13

It was advice that Malcolm should have taken to his own heart. He managed to get Mia to sleep a few times over the course of the long afternoon and evening but instead of sleeping, he decided to make up some dinners for Dani for the week. By the time he’d prepared them and put them in the freezer for her to easily warm up at her own place, Mia was awake again and had started to fuss again. He went upstairs quickly. ‘Ah, lass, awake are you?’ He gathered her up, checked her diaper. ‘And been busy. Let’s get you cleaned up.’

In the washroom, Malcolm soon had the soiled diaper off and wiped her down. ‘May as well give you a bath.’ He ran the water and, as the tub filled, he massaged her gums as best he could. During the bath, Mia’s fussing was soothed by the warm water and the distraction of the bubble bath. ‘At least you aren’t hungry.’ Malcolm yawned mightily. ‘Now, can we get you tired out so I can get some sleep too?’

‘Da da!’ She reached for his nose to try and grab it. ‘Da da!’

‘Mia.’ Malcolm talked back to her, playing along with a game of catch his nose by her. 

In the sitting room, Malcolm set Mia on the floor and she was quickly scooting across the floor towards the toy bin that Malcolm had set up in the corner. He just sat and watched her amuse herself for a while until she started to wander away towards the kitchen. ‘Ah, no you don’t, lass. Not the kitchen.’ He scooped her up in his large hands and lifted her up to look at her. She giggled happily. ‘Don’t know about you, lass, but I’m beat. Let’s see if you’ll get to sleep.’

Upstairs in the bedroom, Malcolm had a struggle on his hand with a wriggly Mia to get her into a onesie for the night. ‘I’m thinking you’re not tired yet, lass. But, I am.’ He tickled her sides to get her laughing and waving her hands about happily in a last ditch effort to get her to quiet down. ‘Right, lass. I’m knackered. Let’s get you into your crib.’

Settled into her crib, Malcolm placed her wolf toy beside her which she immediately grabbed. Just as he lay down himself, she began to fuss again and he was up once more to calm her down. With a gentle touch, he massaged her gums until she began to quiet again. Blowing out a breath, Malcolm returned to bed and fell asleep. 

An hour later, Dani clocked off work and with a farewell to her co-workers headed home. She decided that she would just pop in and check up on Mia and Malcolm. With her hands tucked into her jacket pockets as she walked briskly to Malcolm’s home, Dani found her thoughts going once more to how lucky she felt that Malcolm was in her and Mia’s life. The day that she had finally decided she couldn’t cope any longer and couldn’t be a proper mother to her daughter had turned out to be the absolute best thing to have happened. 

She still wished that she could find a way to repay Malcolm properly. He had essentially become a permanent unpaid nanny to her daughter. Dani sighed as she walked. There was still the reality she had to face at some point, Malcolm would step back and leave it to her to raise Mia on her own. It would be a struggle. Juggling a full time job and minding Mia. Maybe she could arrange to have Malcolm still babysit Mia afterwards. 

Arriving at Malcolm’s, Dani let herself in with the house key Malcolm had given her and softly called out in the darkened house. With no response, she thought that they were both likely asleep. She needed to just check on Mia, to reassure herself that all was good and she wasn’t fussing much for Malcolm so she quietly headed up the stairs to Malcolm’s bedroom. There was a soft light in his room, the small night light just by Mia’s crib. ‘Oh, sweetie.’ Dani whispered softly as she looked down on her daughter.

Dani laid her hand on Mia’s curled hair to stroke it lightly. For the moment, her daughter slept on. A quick look behind her in the dimly lit room, Dani could see Malcolm curled up under the covers, exhausted and fast asleep too. Poor guy, she thought to herself. He looked exhausted. It should be her dealing with her daughter, not him. Turning back to the crib, she just stood and watched her daughter sleep. 

It didn’t take long before Mia began to stir and wake up, her gums sore again. Her cries were soft at first but Mia was beginning to get loud enough to rouse Malcolm from his exhaustion. Dani quickly gathered Mia up in her arms to help quiet her. 

‘Lass..’ Malcolm mumbled and began to sit up in bed, unaware that Dani was already there. 

‘I’ve got her Malcolm. Go back to sleep.’ 

He rubbed at his eyes, ‘Dani?’

‘Yes. Sleep, Malcolm. You need it.’ Dani stepped over to him and gave him a soft nudge to lie back down. “See? I’ve got Mia.’

‘She ok?’ Malcolm paused a moment until he was reassured by Dani. At her insistence and the blurry sight of Mia in her mother’s arms, Malcolm was soon laying back with Dani pulling the covers up to tuck him in with one hand. 

‘Sleep, Malcolm.’ Dani whispered softly and gently stroked his hair.

‘Mmm.’ Malcolm mumbled incoherently as he dropped back off to sleep.

Dani went over to the armchair by the crib and sat up with Mia to gently rub her gums to try and ease her daughter’s pain. Mia’s little hands grabbed for her mother’s arm to clutch it tightly as she whimpered slightly. ‘Wish I could take the soreness away from you, princess.’ 

By the time Mia settled back to sleep, Dani was as tired as Mia was and wanted only to fall asleep. She’d not yet taken Malcolm up on his offer to allow her to stay overnight and she hadn’t intended to stay over tonight but the thought of the 30 minute walk to her own place was too much for her. She could just lay down and rest for a few hours, probably wake up with Mia when she got fussy again and then she could get ready for work. With luck, she thought, Malcolm wouldn’t ever know she had stayed the night. 

By the dim night light, Dani gently eased into the large bed beside Malcolm but kept as much space between them as possible. It was already quite warm thanks to Malcolm’s body heat and it was only a matter of moments before she was fast asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Malcolm slept soundly through the night until early morning. Slowly, Malcolm woke, a fuzzy dream in his head of him in bed with Dani, curled up with her in his arms. He had never thought of her this way before consciously but this was his unconscious mind. That unconscious mind was playing havoc with Malcolm’s body. Sometime during the night, he had turned over to find Dani beside him and instinctively he had curled up against her, spooning close. One arm draped over her side to rest a hand on her stomach. His face pressed against the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. The mix played on his thoughts and, unaware, Malcolm’s body responded. 

A tightening in his groin became an ache that was enough to pull Malcolm towards consciousness. As he stirred, he breathed heavily against Dani’s neck which got her waking up too. At first he wasn’t really sure of what he was doing. It had also been a very long time since he’d enjoyed the company of a woman in his bed. Waking and moving against Dani, his morning erection brushed against her and sent a sensation through him. 

‘Ummm,’ Malcolm still hadn’t opened his eyes.

Dani stirred herself, in her fuzzy sleep state, she wound up snuggling back against Malcolm. The press of his erection against her backside and the heat of his body was more than enough to arouse her as well.

As if on cue, Mia woke up with a growing wail.

‘Huh?’ Malcolm woke up at the sound. ‘What?’ He shot up in a panic as he found himself not alone in the bed. ‘Fucking hell!’ He cried out and began to awkwardly pull away from Dani, pulling tangled bedsheets with him.

Dani woke up with a start in response. ‘What’s wrong? Mia?’

‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ Malcolm grabbed a pillow and held it over his crotch. ‘How the hell did you get in my bed!’

‘Malcolm?’ Dani rubbed at her eyes and then was getting up herself in a rush as Mia’s cries got more insistent. ‘What’s wrong, princess?’ Dani was gathering up her daughter in her arms and turned back to Malcolm. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘What’s wrong with me?’ Malcolm blinked rapidly and couldn’t speak for a moment. ‘I’m…. ‘ He groaned and just left Dani to tend Mia and raced to the washroom. 

In the safety of the washroom, the door locked behind him, Malcolm finally put the pillow down and groaned at the sight of his painfully erect member in his pyjama bottoms. ‘How the fuck did this happen? Fucking fuck me.’ He turned to the bathtub and began to run a cold shower. ‘I can’t think of Dani this way. No fucking way.’ He muttered to himself constantly as he undressed and quickly stepped under the ice cold water. ‘FUCK!’ It shocked him and within minutes his problem had disappeared. With a quick drying off, he changed back into his pyjama bottoms and left the washroom. Gingerly, he returned to the bedroom and found that Dani had left with Mia. Cocking his head, he could hear Dani downstairs in the kitchen. Probably feeding the lass, he thought to himself. After a quick change to trousers and a shirt, Malcolm joined them.

‘Dani,’ Malcolm felt himself begin to blush as he faced her.

‘Sorry, Malcolm. That was all my fault. I didn’t mean to be still asleep when you woke up.’ She looked remorseful. ‘I only wanted to drop by for a bit, check up on the two of you and then go home. But you were asleep and Mia was fussing so I stayed to help settle her.’

‘And by the time the lass did it was quite late, right?’ Malcolm finished to a nod from Dani. ‘Not a worry, Dani. Just… ‘ Malcolm flushed again. ‘Wake me up first? Not often a man wakes up with a woman in his arms like that.’

‘I promise, Malcolm.’ Dani agreed. 

Malcolm turned his back on Dani to rummage around in the fridge, avoiding her eyes. ‘You okay with some fried eggs? I’ll pick up some groceries later today.’

‘If you give me a list I can pick it up on my way back after work. I don’t mind.’ 

‘I’m going out anyway, pick up something to help Mia with those teeth of hers.’ Malcolm almost dropped the frying pan as he grabbed it from the cupboard. While it didn’t drop it did bang against the door and set off Mia crying from the loud noise. ‘Fuck!’ 

“Sh, princess. It’s okay.’ Dani cuddled her daughter close, stroking her hair. ‘Just some noise. Sh.’

‘Dani,’ Malcolm turned back to the younger woman. ‘About this morning. I don’t … fuck.’ He struggled with his thoughts. ‘I didn’t mean to get that way.’

‘I understand, Malcolm.’ Dani reassured him. ‘I’ve been around enough men to know that things happen and you can’t always help yourself. It was morning, you weren’t expecting me there.’

‘I don’t feel that way about you.’ Malcolm blurted out.

Dani kept her face still as she carried on settling her daughter. ‘I don’t expect you to, Malcolm.’

‘It’s about Mia.’ Malcolm continued on. ‘All of this.’

‘I know, Malcolm. I know.’ Dani smiled blandly. ‘You’re a wonderful man, Malcolm. If you did feel anything for me I certainly wouldn't say no but I know why you put up with me. I’ll not make the same mistake again. I didn’t mean to put you in a position that would embarrass you.’

‘Put myself in that position.’ Malcolm grimaced at his choice of words. ‘Just.. fuck it… don’t get the wrong idea about me, Dani.’

‘I won’t, Malcolm.’ She smiled again, this time with more feeling. ‘You’re the best man I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine you being anything less.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Malcolm groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically. ‘Don’t go putting me on some fucking pedestal now.’ She laughed and Malcolm turned back to making them breakfast. At least with his back to Dani, she couldn’t see the pensive look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Dani had left for work with a proper breakfast, Malcolm was left to his own thoughts with Mia calmed down for the time being as she digested her breakfast. It’d be soon enough that he’d be having to change her and then he would be up to taking her out for the shopping that needed to be done. He sat on his couch, his feet up and the television on to the morning talk shows. Mia was beside him happily chewing on one of her toys. ‘You sure you’re a baby? The way you chew shit you make me think you’re a dog.’

‘Da da.’ She responded with a waving about of her arms which had her toy flying onto the floor. 

‘Now, you know that when you throw your toy away that you can’t have it back until I’ve given it a wash.’ Malcolm reminded the little girl. ‘C’mere, lass.’ 

He grabbed her gently in his large hands and lifted her up to make her laugh wildly and wave her legs about. Letting her down, he rubbed his nose against hers to get her laughing even more. ‘Ah, here’s the interview I wanted to watch. Settle down now, lass.’ He sat her on his lap and let her tug and play with his fingers. When the girl got one of his fingers into her mouth, he gently rubbed her gums which made her happy.

Malcolm only missed the last few minutes of the interview when Mia soiled her diaper and began to fuss because of that. Having become an expert at juggling a wriggling baby, a dirty diaper and talcum powder, he soon had her cleaned up, fresh nappy on and clothed in a little pink dress with a pink elephant decorating the front. 

‘Right, lass. We are going shopping.’ Malcolm announced to a happy smile from Mia. 

As he pushed the stroller along the streets, Malcolm had more than enough time to mull over what had happened that morning. Waking up beside Dani had stirred things in him that he had never thought to experience again. But why did it have to be Dani that was doing this to him? He was only helping out for the sake of Mia. Not for Dani. 

He pulled out his mobile and rang up Sam. ‘Hey, Sam. You up for lunch today?’

‘Malcolm?’ Sam’s voice was curious. ‘Not like you to ring me up to invite me to lunch.’

‘Sometimes I need some company.’ Malcolm said just as Mia called out ‘Da da!’ He cleared his throat. ‘Adult company.’

Sam laughed. ‘Got it. The usual cafe?’

‘Was hoping you’d say that one. Already on my way there.’ 

Malcolm got to the cafe first and ordered a lunch for both of them. He shot glares at some of the others there who recognized him from his days at Number 10. None of them would ever have thought they’d see him pushing around a pink trimmed stroller with a giggling little girl dressed in a pink dress. His reputation was still quite well known so it was just glares needed to shut the snickers down. 

He stood as Sam arrived at the cafe and sat across from him after greeting Mia. The little girl laughed happily before settling back to chewing on her new teething ring.

They sat and ate a few moments, chatting about current political situations. Sam wasn’t too surprised at Malcolm’s insights even if none of the information was officially released. He knew how to read people and the messages being sent out. Mia began to fuss so Malcolm gathered her in his arms, letting her sit on his lap. 

‘She really has taken to you, Malcolm.’ Sam noted. ‘You really are a natural father.’

‘Not what you said years ago.’ Malcolm countered.

‘No, what I said years ago was you’re not a natural husband.’ Sam sipped her tea. ‘You and your ex never got to try for a child then. Thankfully.’

‘Well, it’s a bit different now.’ Malcolm stroked back some of Mia’s curls. ‘Would I still make a bad husband you think?’

‘You? A husband?’ Sam sat back with a bit of surprise on her face. ‘That’s a bit of an odd question.’

‘Just curious.’ Malcolm muttered and stared at his coffee cup to avoid Sam’s look.

‘I think if you had the right partner you would be wonderful.’ Sam reached over and held Malcolm’s hand a moment. ‘Don’t let what happened in the past stop you from following your heart now.’

‘It’s not so much my heart.’ Malcolm grunted, his gaze pointedly at Mia. 

‘It’s one thing to do things for the little lady here, Malcolm, but don’t jump into something thinking there’s more to it if there isn’t. Just be honest with Dani and with yourself. Mia won’t be thanking you if you become more involved with Dani if there’s nothing there between the two of you.’

‘Who said it was Dani?’

‘You didn’t need to say her name for me to know who you’re talking about, Malcolm.’

‘I just want Mia to grow up properly and safely.’

‘And Dani?’

‘She’s proving herself to be responsible.’ Malcolm admitted. 

‘How does her being responsible prompt you into thinking you’d be good husband material?’

Malcolm felt his cheeks go red. ‘I was thinking she should maybe move in rather than stay in the rooming house. Then she’d be there for Mia all the time.’

‘As long as you trust her, that’s up to you. We do know that she’s not been in trouble with the law, just with her choice in men in the past. Her moving in with you to help care for her own daughter is a far cry from being your partner.’

‘I just…’ Malcolm drained his coffee. ‘Sam. I can’t see me never being in Mia’s life now.’

‘It still doesn’t mean you’ll be involved with Dani as more than just the mother of Mia.’

‘She’s not just Mia’s mother.’ Malcolm was quick to rebuff Sam’’s comment. 

‘Don’t jump into anything, Malcolm. If you truly want the best for Mia then always ask yourself if what you’re doing will benefit her.’


	16. Chapter 16

Malcolm got back home and settled Mia in her crib to have a nap. Instead of lying down for a bit of sleep himself, he made himself a tea and went to stand by the door of the small office he had set up in the back room. It had become a glorified storage closet in the years since he’d first had the shelving and desk put in. The grand plan had been to use it to work out of when he needed peace and quiet to get work done. That had gone to the dogs quite quickly once he realized there was no peace and quiet to be had in his job as Director of Communications. 

Navigating around some banker’s boxes of papers, he sat in the desk chair and chuckled at the old computer he had not turned on for years. It wasn’t a large room but he thought it would suit.

Sam had been right, he thought. He had to focus on Mia. Not himself. It was daft of him to think that him getting an erection with Dani in his bed was the start of a romance with the younger woman. It had to have just been a woman in his bed beside him that prompted his reaction. 

Shaking it off, Malcolm began to plan out in his head what he would need to do to convert the room to a bedroom for Dani. The papers could be boxed up and put in storage. Same with his desk. The book shelves would be hard to get out. He’d had them built specifically and if he remembered right they were attached right to the wall. ‘Need a bed too.’ He muttered out loud. ‘Guess I should actually ask Dani first if she does want to move in here. Fuck. Hope she doesn’t think I’m moving on her!’ He looked into his mug. ‘Fucking stupid old man. Course not. Dani knows it’s for Mia.’

With his plan in his head, Malcolm finished up his tea and began to clean out the desk.

Not until Mia woke up with her usual cries for attention did Malcolm stop his cleaning. After a quick wash of his hands to get the dust off them, Malcolm headed to his bedroom and collected the little girl. After the routine of feeding and changing Mia, Malcolm lodged himself in the front room, television on, and watching over the little girl as she played on the floor with some of her toys. 

‘Da da!’ Mia tried to shuffle over towards Malcolm, one hand gripping her favourite wolf. ‘Da da!’ 

‘What you got there, lass?’ He leaned down and waggled his fingers to encourage her to work towards him. Mia managed to scoot herself over to his legs and was soon trying to use his trouser leg to get up to her feet. She stood unsteadily and tried to hand him her toy. ‘Da da!’

‘Careful, lass. You’re looking a little wobbly there.’

Mia giggled and toppled backward with a soft thump onto her rear end. She managed to get onto her hands and knees and began to scoot around on all fours towards her toy pile.

Malcolm couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the little girl getting around the room. There was a knock on the door and it was followed by it opening. Dani stepped in, ‘Hello, Malcolm.’ She took off her shoes and joined him in the front room. ‘How are you doing?’ 

‘I’m good.’ He sat back and watched as Dani went to Mia and knelt down beside her daughter.

Mia’s face lit up ‘Ma ma!’ Her little hands dropped the toy she had been playing with to reach out for her mother. ‘Ma ma!’

‘Oh, little darling.’ Dani collected her daughter in her arms and sat in a chair across from Malcolm to cuddle her close. ‘Is that a new toy you got her?’

‘Yeah. Well, she needed that teething ring. We were in the store and she grabbed for it. Couldn’t just drop it back on the shelf after she did that.’

‘You’re going to spoil her.’

‘She’s a baby. A few toys extra don’t matter.’ 

‘And when I’m on my own with her and I don’t have the means to get her every single toy she picks up?’

‘She’s still a baby. That’ll happen before she’s old enough to know about being spoiled.’ Malcolm insisted. ‘Speaking of you being on your own with Mia.’

‘I’d love nothing more than to take her off your hands, Malcolm. You’ve been such a great man helping out with Mia.’

‘Don’t go thinking I’m trying to rush things here.’ Malcolm leaned forward, casually picking up one of the scattered toys. ‘Honestly, I think you’ve done a lot to prove to me that you’re a wonderful and dedicated mother. Of course it’s not easy to get to the point where you could manage on your own with Mia but I hope that when you get to that point that you won’t think I’ll just stop helping.’

‘Oh gosh, no, Malcolm. I wouldn’t dream of just dropping you from Mia’s life. Or mine.’ Dani smiled as she cuddled Mia. ‘I think by now that it’s obvious that you’ll always be in our lives.’

‘Good.’ Malcolm, a soft toy block with a bright red letter B on it in his large hand, sat back. ‘Speaking of being in your life. I know you’ve got a key and all to the house but I was thinking that it’s a bit pointless now for you to have to live on your own. I think it would just be better for you to move in.’

‘Malcolm!’ Dani sat up straight, a shocked tone in her voice. ‘I appreciate the offer but I can’t do that.’

‘What? Why not?’

‘I’m imposing on you enough with you watching Mia in your home. I’m managing fine in the small room I have for now. I’m saving money for a deposit on a larger flat as fast as I can.’ 

‘You know it has nothing to do with the money, Dani. I’m retired and have more than enough to cover for you.’

‘We’ve had this conversation before, Malcolm. I’m not just going to move in with you.’ Dani told him and then she paused for a moment. ‘Is this because of the other night?’

‘What? When you were in my bed?’ Malcolm shook his head. ‘Fuck no! I’m not thinking of that at all. I mean.. Fuck.. you’re a lovely woman, Dani, but I wasn’t implying that I want you to move in just to get you in my bed.’

‘Good.’ Dani smiled briefly before focusing her attention on Mia. ’If you were looking for that then I’d be taking Mia and leaving.’

‘Shit.’ Malcolm rubbed his cheek. ‘I was only asking you to move in to be closer for Mia. I was thinking I could set up the office as a bedroom for you.’

Dani nodded but didn’t look up at him. ‘It wouldn’t feel right, Malcolm. Sorry.’ 

‘Well.. ah.. ‘ Malcolm floundered for a moment. ‘Well, I will make it a guest bedroom anyway. That way if there’s the odd night that you need to spend here for Mia then you’ve got somewhere to sleep without .. um..‘ Malcolm could only clear his throat and try to not blush.

‘That would be good.’ Dani agreed quietly. 

‘I’ll go and make some dinner.’ Malcolm mumbled and escaped the awkward moment. 

Alone in the kitchen, Malcolm could hear Dani playing with her daughter as he got to making some dinner for the two of them. He felt like a total fool for cocking up in his attempt to convince her to move in. All he had wanted to do was give her an opportunity to move in and be with her daughter all the time when she wasn’t at work but instead he’d made it sound like he wanted her to move in to sleep with him. Fucking idiot, he chided himself. At least she wasn’t against him converting the room to a guest room.


	17. Chapter 17

Days later, Malcolm was taping up one of the last boxes of papers from his office when he heard Mia crying in her crib upstairs. Wiping his hands off on a rag as he bounded up the stairs, he found her in her crib flailing about with her arms and legs. ‘You got a dirty diaper lass?’ He picked her up, her cries loud in his ear as he tested her diaper. ‘Yup, you need a change. Shush, lass. Da da is here to clean you up.’ 

In the washroom, Malcolm got first himself cleaned up and then got Mia out of her dirty diaper to clean her up. Once she was clean, Mia’s mood changed and she was soon playing her usual game of catching his hands before he could get her into a clean diaper. ‘Gonna play that game, lass?’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Stop that wriggling about.’

Mia giggled and managed to bat at his hand to make the bottle of talc powder spill. 

‘Feisty lass.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Whoever you wind up with as a partner is in for a hell of a time I bet. Now. Behave!’ He chuckled and managed to get the diaper on. Clean and at least with the diaper on, Mia was ready for some play time and wouldn’t stop tugging on Malcolm’s ear. ‘Ow. You got some strength there, lass.’

She just laughed happily and kept tugging away. In the front room, Malcolm managed to get her to sit on the sofa long enough for him to spread out the large play blanket for her to sit on. Setting her down on the blanket, Malcolm sat with her, cross-legged, and kept her busy with one of the noisier toys that she had to play with. When it seemed she had become absorbed in playing with her blocks, Malcolm got up to leave her to them and went to the sofa. He turned on the television, the volume on low, and put his feet up on the coffee table. He kept one eye on Mia and one on the news reports. 

‘Da da.’ Mia had got onto her front and was worming her way over the carpet towards him. ‘Da da!’ She got to the sofa and was gripping the edge of the sofa to try and get herself up onto her feet. ‘Da Da!’ Malcolm reached down, took her in his hands, and set her on the sofa beside him. Happy again, she once more became absorbed in her toy block. 

The peace only lasted a short while. Soon enough, the toy block was no longer holding Mia’s attention and she began trying to crawl onto Malcolm’s lap, her hands gripping onto his trousers. He helped her onto his lap, steadying her as she stood up.

‘Lass, you’re wearing me out!’ Malcolm held her close in a hug after some time of playing. ‘How about we go and surprise your ma ma?’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia squealed happily.

‘Thought you might say that.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Let’s go for a walk then.’

Malcolm took some time to get Mia dressed in a cute little dress with matching socks. Getting her little shoes on was always a challenge with the way she kept giggling and kicking at him but he got her ready. He sat her in her crib while he got dressed himself. Rather than just wear his usual hang about the house clothes, Malcolm opened his closet and pulled out a crisply ironed pair of trousers, a nice pale blue button up top and then he shrugged on a cardigan sweater. 

‘Da da da!’ Mia was unsteadily on her feet as she clung to the edge of her crib. ‘Da da!’

‘Approving my outfit, lass?’ Malcolm chuckled at the giggle she responded with. ‘Must be okay then. Come on, lass. Let’s go.’

The day was warm as Malcolm pushed Mia along in her stroller down the street. He nodded to the few neighbours that he passed on the way that he knew. Malcolm was glad that the bookstore wasn’t far away from where he lived. The thought of trying to get Mia and her stroller onto either a bus or the underground was too daunting to him. As it was, he had a hard enough time keeping the little girl from tipping the stroller to one side with her constant wriggling about. Trying to keep her busy with a toy of some sort was never successful. It would always get thrown out or dropped as Mia got distracted by the sights and sounds of the stores and other pedestrians. 

Arriving at the bookstore, Malcolm quietly thanked his long arms for being able to open the door and push the stroller in without having to rely on someone else helping him. He scanned the store, looking for Dani but at first couldn’t find her. As he pushed the stroller through the aisles, Malcolm was careful to stay out of Mia’s reach of the shelves. All it took was one bright patch of colour on a book to get her making a grab for anything. ‘Hey, not that, lass.’ Malcolm said as he bent quickly to stop her leaning to one side to reach for a book with an owl on the cover. ‘Remember why we’re here.’ He ruffled her curly hair which made her giggle happily and successfully distracting her from the book. 

Not until he was nearer the back of the store did he hear Dani talking to someone. He couldn’t see them but strode purposely towards the aisle she was working in. His lips thinned, pressing tight together as he heard her laughing lightly in response to a man’s voice. Malcolm could feel his eyebrows bunch up as he scowled. 

Malcolm peered around the corner down the aisle. He felt a sinking in his chest as he saw Dani smiling at a younger man. Well, younger than he was, Malcolm grimaced and pulled quickly back around the corner before Dani could spot him. He sighed aloud. Catching his mood, Mia looked up at him and made an odd noise. Not quite a muffled crying noise but more a sad curious noise. ‘Guess I’m just a bit of an old fool, lass.’ Malcolm muttered as he squatted down to smile at the little girl. ‘Not sure what I was thinking really. Maybe there was a moment there that I could be more to your mother than just a helper for you.’

‘Da da.’ Mia reached out her little hands to grab his face.

‘It’s okay, lass.’ He smiled at her then stood up. Gripping the stroller handles, he made his way down the aisle calling out Dani’s name. ‘Surprise! Someone wanted to come for a visit!’

Dani broke into a beaming smile, ‘Jason, this is Mia, my daughter and Malcolm.’

‘The great Malcolm Tucker.’ Jason came over and shook his hand quickly. ‘You left politics too soon, in my opinion.’

‘Better too early than far too late,’ Malcolm said. 

‘Oh, sorry. Malcolm, this is Jason. He’s one of the distributors. In here all the time to recommend titles.’

‘That’s my job.’ Jason smiled. ‘Well, Dani, a pleasure as always. See you next month.’

‘Till then,’ Dani bent down to her daughter. ‘Oh you little lady!’ Mia squealed happily and grabbed Dani’s finger. ‘What prompted you to come and visit?’

‘Just felt like a bit of a walk and the lass here has been good all day. Figured I’d give it a try and see how she behaved. She almost picked up a volume on exotic birds in aisle 10.’ 

Dani laughed. ‘You are too precious, Malcolm.’ She stood up and gave him a quick hug. ‘I’ll be on my lunch break soon if you want to hang around a little.’

‘How about we go grab a bite from the cafe just two shops down. You can meet us there.’

‘I did bring my lunch with me, Malcolm.’ Dani tried to politely say no but Malcolm wasn’t going to accept that. 

‘You can save that for tomorrow. It’ll just be a tea and a sandwich. Nothing big.’ Malcolm looked down at Mia who was wriggling madly to get to her mother. ‘Mia would love to spend the extra time with you.’

Dani had squatted down again to play with Mia for a moment. Mia laughed happily and loudly at her mother’s smiling face. ‘Shush, Mia. You’re in a bookstore. Okay, Malcolm. I’ll be on break in 10 minutes. See you at the cafe.’

‘Great.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘We’ll be waiting for you.’

By the time Malcolm had their lunch ordered and made for them, Dani arrived at the cafe to join Malcolm and her daughter at the small cafe table. ‘No high chairs for Mia?’ She asked, noting that Mia remained in her stroller.

‘Don’t trust them. They look a little too big for the wee lass.’ 

‘Better in the stroller then. You really did not have to buy me lunch, Malcolm.’

‘My treat.’

‘Thank you.’ Dani ate and played with Mia between bites of her sandwich. ‘Has she eaten yet?’

‘She had something before we left. Probably be ready for a nap by the time we get back home. Or a diaper change.’ Malcolm played with a carrot stick on his plate rather than eating it. ‘Looks like you’ve got yourself settled in quite well at the bookstore now. You’ll be coming up on your review soon right?’

‘Another 5 weeks. I’ve gotten to know my workmates quite well.’

‘And distributors too.’ Malcolm grimaced slightly.

‘I do help a lot with the stocking of the shelves so I get to talk to them often when they’re going over display instructions.’

‘They all as friendly as Jason then?’

Dani smiled at him. ‘Is that a bit of jealousy I detect?’

‘Jealousy? Fuck no!’ Malcolm popped the carrot stick in his mouth and crunched it noisily. 

‘If you insist.’ Dani watched him.

‘I do.’ Malcolm mumbled around his mouthful. 

‘You are cute when you’re jealous like this.’ Dani couldn’t help herself.

‘I am NOT jealous.’ Malcolm insisted.

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ She tutted lightly. ‘Jason is a lovely man who has a little boy of his own with his partner. We talk about our children every time he’s at the shop. His boy is just over a year so it’s more me getting some hints from him on what to expect with Mia.’ Dani brightened as she talked about her daughter. ‘She’ll be doing more than just crawling soon. Jason recommended getting the baby gates in soon.’

‘I’ll be dismantling the old desk soon. While I’ve got the tools out I’ll install the gates on the stairs when I do.’

‘You’re going ahead with that office then?’ Dani asked. ‘Even if I’m not going to move in?’

‘Still be handy as a spare room. Not like I’m working from home at all.’

‘I just don’t want you thinking that I’ll change my mind. The only way I’d ever use the room is if I’m there because of Mia.’

‘I hear you loud and clear, Dani, and you know that’s what it’s all about anyway. Little lady here.’’ Malcolm said, fighting back his bitter tone and unsure just how successful he had been but at least the subject changed when one of the waiters came over to collect their empty plates.’

‘I better get back now. I’ll be round after work, Malcolm.’ Dani got up and gave her daughter a cuddle and a kiss.

‘Ma ma!’ Mia giggled and waved crazily as her mother left the cafe. 

‘Alright, lass. Let’s get you home.’ Malcolm got up himself and slowly walked back home, pushing the stroller with a quickly tiring little girl in it. 

Hours later, and with at least another 2 hours before Dani would be by after her day was over, Malcolm was feeding Mia in the kitchen. The girl was in her high chair, her favourite spoon clutched awkwardly in her fist as Malcolm warmed up some mushed pea and carrot concoction that she seemed to like. 

‘Da da!’ Mia was bashing her spoon against the high chair to make a racket. 

‘Patience, lass. Unless you want it cold you have to give it a bit.’ Malcolm watched the timer on the stove. The fussy baby refused to eat anything heated in the microwave so he had to wait for it to warm in the pot of boiling water. ‘Watch it.’ Mia got too rambunctious and bouncing in her high chair. Malcolm left the stove to sit in front of the girl. ‘Hungry are you?’

Her response was to wave her spoon dangerously close to his nose. 

‘Patience, Mia.’ He gently nudged the spoon away from his nose until she was clanking it against her high chair again. ‘Dinner soon, lass. You going to eat on your own or am I going to have to feed you?’

She held out the spoon towards him, a big smile on her face. 

‘I’m feeding you again then?’ He held out his hand and she opened her little fist for the spoon to drop into his hand. Malcolm chuckled. ‘Well, I may not be managing too well with your mother but I think I’m doing your bidding well enough.’ He tapped her nose which sent her into a fit of giggles.   
He returned to the stove, retrieved the baby food and tested it. A bit too hot, he spooned it into a plastic bowl and blew on it gently. The smell of the food at first had made him gag but he’d quickly got used to it. Now, he easily sat with Mia and began to feed her. Mia was hungry enough at first to not resist. Not that it was clean or quick, Malcolm thought. Bits of food spattered onto the high chair and on the little bib Mia wore over her dress. 

‘Eat it, lass. Don’t spit it back at me!’ Malcolm grabbed a small towel and wiped up some sprayed food from his cheek and then cleaned off her chin. He fed her another small spoon full and watched her eat it. She wasn’t as hungry now so was taking a bit more time to work the food in her mouth with some dribbling down her chin. Malcolm sighed. The longer he spent time with Mia the more he saw Dani in the little girl’s face. 

‘Da da.’ Mia spoke, bits of food spattering onto the high chair. 

‘Sorry lass, lost in thought there.’ He fed her a bit more. ‘What am I going to do about your mother, Mia?’

‘Ma ma!’ She waved a hand about.

Malcolm reached out a finger to scoop a bit of food from the corner of her mouth to get it back in her mouth.’Yes, mama. Why did I go and get all bent out of shape today over her being all friendly with that guy?’ Another small spoon full of food was fed to Mia as he pondered what had happened earlier. ‘Doesn’t mean anything to you, lass, but it does to me. Haven’t really had much thoughts about any woman in years. My ex was rough enough on me when we split. Sure, I’m a guy and think about sex but I haven’t needed any companionship for a long time. Dating was pretty much never going to happen.’ Another spoon of food was offered to Mia who managed to get more on her hand than in her mouth at first but she was quite happy to work on her fingers in her mouth to still get most of it in her. 

Malcolm wiped up some more spilled food. ‘The other night, when your mama stayed overnight, I really thought it was just because she was a woman in my bed that caused.. Um… ‘ Malcolm felt his cheeks redden as he realised what he had been about to confess to the little girl. ‘Anyway, lass, ever since then I’ve been thinking about her a lot. And not just because of you.’ He smiled in response to her random giggle. ‘Yes yes, I know, you are the universe and we do everything for you.’ 

Mia reached for the spoon and got her hand covered in food before jamming it in her mouth. 

He scratched at his chin as he thought. ‘I keep thinking, Dani’s too young and then I have to remember that she is in her early 30’s and I’m only in my early 50’s. I’ve seen other couples with bigger age differences. Dani’s turned out to be quite mature. Sure, she went through a pretty rough patch which landed you on my doorstep but all she needed was a helping hand.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia reached her messy hands to him and he wiped them off. 

‘Have to admit, lass, I’m glad you dropped into my life. You’ve given me something to do in my retirement. And I’ve met your mother.’ Malcolm admitted to her. ‘Still wish I could get her to move in. If only for your benefit.’

‘Ma ma! Da da!’ Mia clapped her hands together gleefully.

‘Oh, lass. You call me da da but I’m not. You’ll be old enough one day to understand that.’

‘No!’ Mia beamed at him.

Malcolm laughed. ‘Only you, lass. Only you!’ He ruffled her hair playfully. ‘Using a new word at just the right moment but you don’t know what you’re saying. It’ll probably be too soon that your mama will be ready to cope on her own with you and then you’ll likely be whisked out of my life for the most part. I can only hope that I’ll be able to see you grow up at least as a friend.’

‘Da da!’ Mia grabbed hold of the empty bowl that Malcolm had set on her high chair tray and began whacking it loudly up and down. ‘No no!’

‘Full tummy time.’ Malcolm got hold of the bowl and began to clean up. ‘Play for a bit before diaper time and then bed time.’

‘No! No!’ Mia used her new word loudly and proudly with a wide smile on her dimpled face.


	18. Chapter 18

‘No!’ Mia wailed as Dani was trying to give her a bath. Her hands flailed about to send bubbles flying. ‘No!’

‘Mia, please. Not tonight!’ Dani was tired from having worked overtime that day but had still wanted to spend time with her daughter. Kneeling beside the tub to try and give Mia a bath, Dani was quickly getting quite wet herself. ‘Just a little longer and then we’re done.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia once more smacked her hands into the water to send up a shower of water and bubbles over both her and her mother. 

‘Mia!’ Dani’s frustration came out in her cry.

‘Dani? What’s wrong?’ Malcolm was at the bathroom door, called there by her loud cry.

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Dani, her hair wet and dotted with bubbles, looked defeated. 

‘Go on and take it easy. The kettle is on. Get yourself a cup of tea. I’ll take care of the lass.’

‘It’s not fair to you, Malcolm. I’m supposed to be here for her, not just to relax on your penny.’

‘And if you try to keep going with Mia when you’re this tired you’ll just upset her and make it worse for yourself. Now, go on and have a cup of tea.’ Malcolm rolled up his shirt sleeves. He reached down to help Dani to her feet. 

‘Thanks, Malcolm.’ Dani finally gave in and headed down the stairs slowly to the kitchen. Malcolm’s voice was ringing in her ears as she overheard him gently chide Mia for being fussy. She couldn’t help but smile a little when she saw the two tea mugs already set out on the counter. ‘Sweet man,’ She spoke aloud softly. ‘How could I ever have been so lucky to pick your house.’

Weary, Dani sat at the table to wait for the kettle to boil. The quiet was broken every few minutes with a happy cry and splash from Mia. With the water boiled, Dani made both of them some tea and headed upstairs with them. Just outside the bathroom door, Dani paused to listen to Malcolm who was chattering away to Mia.

‘You should behave more for your mama, lass. She loves you a lot but she’s got to work too.’

‘Ma ma!’ Dani could hear more splashing.

‘Yes, ma ma.’ Malcolm’s voice was calm.

Dani thought to herself, ‘Wish I could be that calm.’ 

‘There you go, lass. All clean. Out the water you get.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Stop wriggling about you! Need to get you dry.’ 

Mia cooed happily as Dani watched from the door, tea in both hands. Malcolm was quickly drying her off and then using some talcum powder to keep her from chafing at all. ‘Da da!’ She grabbed for one of his fingers to play with it. 

Dani joined them in the bathroom. ‘At least you got her bathed.’

‘Just finished the job, that’s all.’ Malcolm noticed the two cups. ‘Now that is a welcome sight. Look at how thoughtful your mama is, Mia. Brought me a cup of tea. Why don’t you take those to the bedroom and we’ll tuck the lass into her crib and sit for a while as she falls asleep.’

‘No!’ Mia piped in with a smile. ‘Ma ma! Da Da!’

The adults laughed, ‘She’s talking a lot more now. We should maybe start reading to her more.’ Dani thought out loud.

‘Do we really want her to talk more? Hard enough getting her to go to sleep at night as it is without her wanting to natter on.’ Malcolm teased as he grabbed a onesie to slip onto the girl. ‘Hey, enough of that grabbing for my fingers, lass. Bed time for you.’

‘No!’ 

‘Yes!’ Malcolm responded with a smile. Dani chuckled and led them from the bathroom to Malcolm’s bedroom. He held Mia in his arms as Dani turned down the blanket in Mia’s crib. Stepping aside, Dani let Malcolm get the little girl into the crib. Getting her tucked in, Malcolm got her wolf toy and tucked it in beside her. 

With the wolf in her tiny grasp, Mia was quick to fall asleep to the relief of Dani. Malcolm stepped back from the crib to sit on the end of his bed leaving the chair for Dani to sit in. They sat and sipped their tea for a time while they waited to see if Mia would wake up again suddenly. When she didn’t and their cups were almost empty, they left the room and went to the kitchen. 

‘More tea?’ Malcolm asked.

‘No, I’m good. I’ll have to head home soon. I’m on a slightly later shift tomorrow but it’ll be a long one again I think.’

‘You still have next weekend off right?’ Malcolm put the kettle on for himself.

‘So far, yes.’

‘Still thinking of taking Mia with you for the weekend at your place?’

‘Yes.’

Malcolm went quiet a few minutes. ‘Be easier for you both if you just stayed here the weekend. I can get the room finished up this week. Just need to put up the bed now. Bookshelves are staying where they are.’ Malcolm held his breath as he waited.

‘I don’t want to impose, Malcolm, and the point was to give you a break from caring for Mia all the time.’

‘I’m not complaining at all, Dani. It’s about you spending as much time as you can with Mia. You can do that here just as easily and all of the stuff you need to care for her is here too.’

‘Malcolm, you just seem so eager to have me stay over as much as possible.’

‘Look, you already made it clear to me that you’re not interested.’ Malcolm reminded her. ‘It’s for Mia. That’s it. Nothing more. You’re her mother. You need to be in her life. I’m just trying to make it easier for you to do that. You’ve had enough shit dumped on you lately.’ Malcolm got up from his chair to make a cup of tea for himself, his back to Dani.

Dani sighed, ‘Malcolm, you have to understand, I’ve had such a bad time with my past relationships that I just don’t want to get involved with someone again. I was wrong to think that I could just hand Mia over to Devon. That I found you has been such a miracle for her and for me that I just don’t want to see me destroy this as well.’

‘Easy on yourself, Dani.’ Malcolm re-assured her. ‘I told you to prove to me you were Mia’s mother. You’ve been doing a grand job of that. I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished. I’m also looking at how things impact Mia too.’

‘I’m incredibly grateful that you do, Malcolm. I just wish I was able to do it on my own already.’

Malcolm reached over to take her hand, ‘You’re not going to have to, Dani. I’ll help you with Mia everyway I can.’

Dani got up and hugged Malcolm. ‘Thank you, Malcolm.’


	19. Chapter 19

Malcolm took advantage of Mia’s afternoon nap that Friday to put the finishing touches on the spare room. He had purchased new bedding the day before and had run them through the laundry that morning. Now, he made the bed to get it ready for Dani’s stay over that weekend. ‘Should have got the rose coloured sheet set.’ Malcolm commented as he looked at the soft peach sheets. ‘Guess they’ll have to do this time round.’ The bookshelves stood empty and the nightstand had only a basic clock radio and table lamp on it. ‘The lamest guest room I’ve ever fucking seen.’ He looked around and sighed. ‘Well, it’s the best this fucking bachelor will come up with.’

Hours later, Dani arrived with a small bag with a few days worth of clothes. ‘Malcolm? Mia?’

‘Upstairs!’ Malcolm called down as he was finishing changing Mia’s diaper. ‘Great timing on your mama’s part, lass. Got out of that diaper change..’ 

‘Da da!’ The little girl grabbed for his fingers as he tried to clean up around her. 

‘Behave or I’ll tell your mama you’re being a bad little girl.’ Malcolm wagged a finger at the laughing girl. He laughed himself as she caught his finger and tried to start chewing on it. ‘Fine, fine, I won't’ tell on you this time.’

‘What aren’t you going to tell me this time?’ Dani joined them, smiling softly at the sight of her daughter giggling and tugging on Malcolm’s finger.

‘This daughter of yours isn’t behaving. Keeps trying to grab my finger when I’m trying to clean up after her.’ 

‘She’s probably getting her bad behaviour from you, Malcolm.’

‘No!’ Mia piped up randomly. 

‘See, she’s covering for me.’ Malcolm grinned and lifted her into his arms. ‘Looking forward to spending the weekend here with us?’

‘I am. Just wish I wasn’t imposing on you all the time.’

‘Well, I’m glad you saw sense in staying here rather than trying to get all the kit you’d need to your small flat to keep this handful happy for a few days.’ Malcolm handed the wriggling girl to her mother. ‘Why don’t you go downstairs with Mia. I’ll join you there in a bit. I’ll get this all cleaned up and then get to making some dinner for us.’

‘You sure? I can help.’

‘Go! Be with your daughter! That’s what this weekend is for.’ 

‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ With Mia in one arm, Dani gave Malcolm a hug before heading downstairs. 

Malcolm, an odd quirk to his lips, watched her disappear down the stairs. For a moment he just stood there, leaning against the change table. Muttering under his breath, ‘This is for Mia, remember that, Malcolm. Dani’s here for her daughter and that’s what you’re supposed to be wanting.’ With a hmph, he began wiping down the table. ‘Keep fucking telling yourself that. You may start to fucking believe it.’ With the cloth gripped tight in his fist, Malcolm grunted. ‘Fuck me. This is just getting harder all the time.’

With his thoughts buried deep once more, Malcolm got on with the evening. As he made them some dinner, his mood could only lift as he heard Dani playing with Mia in the front room. He couldn’t help looking in on them from time to time. When it came to eating, Dani set Mia in her high chair and set a small bowl of applesauce in front of the little girl and gave her her spoon.

‘This is going to get messy.’ Malcolm noted as Mia gripped her spoon awkwardly.

‘She has to learn some time.’

‘The lass is only 10 months old, isn’t that a bit early to expect her to feed herself?’

‘Maybe but at least she’ll feel like she’s a part of the family.’ Dani said.

Malcolm’s eyes widened slightly at the phrase. Not that Dani was looking at him when she said that. Her attention was entirely on Mia. Family? Malcolm thought to himself as he chewed thoughtfully on his vegetables. Dani can’t mean the three of them, he thought. She must just mean her and Mia. Wish he could be part of that family. Malcolm speared another carrot and worked on it as Dani ate her own dinner while trying to encourage Mia to use the spoon properly. Why was he even thinking this way? Malcolm’s brain was going a mile a minute to try and process things. This was just a weekend for Dani to be with Mia properly to get them closer to being able to live on their own. Just that, Malcolm reminded himself. 

‘Malcolm?’ Dani’s voice broke through his reverie.

‘Sorry, What?’ He swallowed his mouthful of food quickly.

‘Will you be up for going to the park tomorrow? If the weather is fine?’ 

‘Of course. I mean, if you want me to tag along I will.’

‘Why wouldn’t I want you to join us?’ Dani smiled at him as she took the spoon from Mia to scoop up some of the applesauce and got into the girl’s mouth. ‘I’ll understand if you want some time to yourself.’

‘Don’t be fucking daft. I don’t need time to myself. Get enough of that when the lass there is napping or sleeping.’

‘Please, Malcolm. No bad words.’

‘Fu.. sorry.. She’s getting her words so yeah, I’ll do better with that.’ Malcolm was genuinely apologetic. ‘As to going to the park, if you want me to come along I will.’

‘I’d like you to come along. And you know Mia will never say no to you being there.’

‘No!’ Mia held up her applesauce covered hands to reach out towards Malcolm. ‘No!’

Dani and Malcolm both laughed at Mia’s timing. ‘I think she actually means yes.’ Malcolm smiled as he ruffled the girl’s hair making her laugh again. ‘Park time tomorrow for you, lass. How’s that sound?’ 

‘No!’ 

They laughed again.


	20. Chapter 20

The following day, Malcolm was up before Dani and got Mia up, changed and settled in her high chair as he made a pot of coffee. He was just about to start mixing up the pancake batter when Dani joined them.

‘So much for me being here to help with Mia.’ 

‘You’ll get more than enough time helping with the lass when we go out to the park later. Weatherman says it’s supposed to be sunny all day.’ Malcolm began mixing the batter. ‘You want some blueberries in your pancakes?’

‘Plain is fine. Has Mia eaten yet?’

‘Not yet. Why don’t you take on that challenge. Coffee will be ready in a minute.’ Malcolm set the batter to rest a minute while he got out the griddle and set it to heating up. ‘After breakfast I’ll make up some sandwiches and maybe some salad to bring with us to the park. Easy enough to bring some food for the lass. I’ve got an old blanket we can use to sit on.’ 

Dani had opened a jar of food for Mia, warmed it up a little and was about to start feeding the girl. ‘Sounds lovely, Malcolm. I can’t wait.’

‘Well, have to wait a little bit. You sure you’re going to want to walk there? It’s going to be a good hour long walk.’

‘Be better than to try to use the underground or get the stroller up onto a bus.’ Dani added. ‘In the mouth, Mia. Not on the face.’ Mia smacked her spoon into her bowl to tip it, spilling some more food on the high chair. 

‘She’ll get better. Just takes time.’ Malcolm flipped the pancakes over. ‘At least she’s getting some in her mouth that’s on the spoon now.’

‘And more than enough on her face, hands and on the high chair.’ Dani helped Mia direct the spoon towards the girl’s mouth. 

‘Lass must be getting enough in her. She’s growing that’s for sure. There’s a few of the little dresses I got her when I first went shopping that are too small for her now. I’ll probably go shopping next week sometime to get some bigger clothes for her. Doesn’t seem like she’s getting heavier though.’

‘Big man like you, she’ll have to be years old before she’ll be heavy to lift.’ Dani smiled and then quickly looked away. ‘Use some of the money I’ve given you to get her new clothes.’

Malcolm just nodded and dished out the pancakes onto a plate. He set them in front of Dani and went back to making some for himself. ‘If you think about it, maybe pick up a few books for Mia at work. I can only come up with so many stories on my own and I don't think she’s keen on hearing about politics just yet. And I can only take so much kids cartoons on television.’

‘Oh, please, Malcolm, let’s not get her hooked on television.’ Dani groaned. 

‘Fu..’ Malcolm cleared his throat. ‘No, wouldn’t dream of that. I managed to grow up without it, I’m sure she can manage too.’

‘Good.’ Dani set her fork down to spoon some more food into Mia’s mouth, giving the girl something to work on. 

Malcolm sat across from Dani, on the other side of Mia. He had made one extra small pancake. Dani spotted it and arched a questioning eyebrow at   
Malcolm. ‘For the lass. She won’t likely eat it but at least give her a chance to work on it.’

When Mia finished up her bowl of mushed vegetables, Malcolm picked up the small pancake, tested to see if it had cooled off enough and then handed it to Mia. She grabbed it in her hands and looked at it. Malcolm picked up some of his own pancake and showed her how to eat it. 

‘Da da.’ Mia held it out to him. 

‘Lass, eat it.’ He ate more of his again and then nudged her hand to eat her own.

Mia lifted her small pancake to her mouth and mimicked Malcolm. She didn’t really eat any of it but acted as if she were. Soon she had a soggy pancake in her hands, covered in her dribble and bits around her mouth as they broke off.

‘She’s not eating any of it.’ 

‘Course not, she’s already full. But she’s learning.’ Malcolm smiled at Dani. Mia declared breakfast over by throwing the last of her pancake away from her onto the table between Malcolm and Dani. ‘Someone’s finished.’

‘So am I.’ Dani got up, collecting the small, soggy mess to throw it out. 

‘Why don’t you go take Mia and get her cleaned up and I’ll get this all cleaned up. Have to get our lunch all made up anyway.’

‘Alright.’ Dani collected Mia and, once again left to himself, Malcolm began tidying up. He could hear Mia upstairs laughing and carrying on as Dani tried to get her cleaned up and dressed.

Malcolm turned on the radio to listen to a talk show as he got their lunch prepared. When he collected the bag he used to carry about Mia’s things from the front hall, he heard a loud laugh from upstairs followed by Dani saying ‘Mia! Settle!’

Probably Mia up to her usual games when anyone tried to get her dressed. Malcolm shook his head in amusement and packed up what they would need for the day. The sound of Mia’s laughter got louder and soon enough, the three of them were heading out the door towards the park. 

As they walked the streets, Mia enjoyed the ride as Malcolm pushed the stroller, talking with Dani about whatever came to mind. Once they got to the park, they found a quiet spot on a slight hill where they could watch the coming and going of other people. Other families, with the same idea on a sunny Sunday afternoon, arrived as well and soon there were impromptu football games played by children around them. Another family with two youngsters, settled near them. 

The toddler went scampering off with his father in tow to go on the swings nearby, leaving the mother alone with their baby, safely still in the stroller. 

‘How old is your girl?’

Dani, proud suddenly of her daughter, answered, ‘Mia’s just about 11 months old. Yours?’

‘Little Louie here is only 8 months.’ Louie’s mother lifted the little boy from his stroller and set him on the blanket, happily sucking on his pacifier. Mia, fascinated by another baby, was crawling over to him and soon the two youngsters were gabbling happily to one another in baby talk. ‘I’m Charlotte. Matt, my husband, is with my other son, Charles. He’s going on three.’

‘I’m Dani, this is Malcolm.’ Dani, unsure of really how to introduce Malcolm just left it at his name.

‘Pleasure to meet you. Haven’t seen you around here at the park before. We’re here just about every Sunday when it’s nice enough.’

‘I work most weekends so it’s hard to get out together with Mia.’

‘Don’t I know that challenge. I’m thankful I was able to get some extended leave from work. We’ve already applied at a local daycare for next year when I have to go back to work.’

‘That’s good. I’m grateful that Malcolm here is retired already.’

Charlotte lifted an eyebrow for a moment before smiling. ‘That’s definitely handy. We’ve got some years yet before either of us will be retiring.’ Little Louie let out a wail. Mia, not understanding, joined him. Both mother’s collected their youngsters to comfort them. Soon enough, with a bit of cajoling and tempting them both with toys, they both settled down to more playing together. ‘Matt wants to have a third child. I’ve told him we’ll wait a bit before we go that far. What about you two? Looking for any other of your own?’

‘No.’ Malcolm answered quicker than Dani but her own no echoed his. ‘Happy with just the lass.’

‘She looks like a very happy baby. Have you had much problems with her?’

‘Not really,’ Dani said. ‘Now that she’s finding her feet I’m sure there’s plenty to come.’

‘You can bet on that. The trouble Charles got up too once he figured out how to walk was incredible. If she’s at all inquisitive, get child locks on your cupboards. You won’t regret it.’ 

The afternoon passed pleasantly as the babies played and the parents talked. Malcolm was more than happy to act like both husband and father. It came easily to him, Malcolm realised and he also found that he enjoyed it. They ate and then the other family left to go home. With an hour walk ahead of them, Malcolm and Dani opted to do the same despite Mia’s reluctance to get back into her stroller. Not surprisingly, even though she had been fussing before by the time the bag was all packed up and Malcolm was pushing the stroller over the grass Mia had fallen asleep.

‘That was a very lovely day, Malcolm.’ Dani threaded her arm around Malcolm’s. At an intersection when they came to a stop, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Mia is a lucky girl.’ She beamed at Malcolm when he looked her way. ‘So am I.’

‘I’d say I was lucky too.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘Never knew the joy of having a little one of my own.’

‘No one you loved?’ Dani asked gently.

‘Once, long time ago. Didn’t work out well.’ Malcolm answered briefly. ‘I don’t want to really talk about it.’

‘Sorry.’ Dani didn’t ask anything more and the light turned, allowing them to cross.

Later that night, after a bath and a change, Mia was playing quietly in the front room under the watchful gaze of her mother. Malcolm finished the after dinner clean up and joined them. ‘Dani, why don’t you go and treat yourself to a hot bath yourself. Mia’s probably going to be happy playing for at least an hour. Long enough for a good long soak for you. I know you’ve only got that little shower at your flat. Then you can tuck her into bed.’

‘You sure, Malcolm?’

‘Be the easiest babysitting gig ever.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Now, go. Enjoy yourself for once.’

‘For once, Malcolm, I’m not going to argue.’ Dani got up, hugged him with a kiss to his cheek, and then headed up to the bathroom.  
Malcolm picked up Mia and sat her on the sofa beside him with one of her toys. She was happy to play there rather than on the floor. With the television on at low volume, Malcolm only paid half attention to it and the other half on Mia.

‘Da da.’ Mia let the toy drop from her hands and was grabbing onto his shirtsleeve to pull herself to her feet. 

‘What you want, lass?’ He bent his arm to make it easier for her to stand more steadily.

‘Da da!’ She tried to pull herself up onto his lap. Malcolm helped her up until she stood, a little wobbly but upright. Malcolm held her small hands in his large ones and bounced his legs up and down to get her ‘dancing’ and laughing. 

Malcolm laughed with her. ‘Lass, you laugh like your mama does when she laughs. Wish she would laugh more.’ 

‘Ma ma!’ 

‘Yes, your mama.’ Malcolm leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Mia’s to send the girl into more giggles. He kept bouncing her up and down with his legs, enjoying her laughing. ‘Your mama is a treasure. Spending the weekend with her and you.. ‘ He lifted the girl in the air to her delight. He set her back down on his lap. This time, she sat down with a soft thump and grabbed his hand to try and chew on his finger. ‘Ah, lass. You know how hard it was to not say anything when we were at the park? Wanted to say I was your da da so badly but I’m not. Sure, they thought I was and that Dani was more to me than just your ma ma.’

‘Ma ma?’

‘Your mama.’ Malcolm stared into the distance for a bit, leaving Mia to play with his fingers. ‘Today, lass, I think I realised that I don’t want you or her out of my life.’ He hugged Mia close. ‘Hard to deny that I love you, lass. Just as if you were indeed my own.’

Dani, having finished with her bath, had padded quietly downstairs and had been about to turn into the spare room when she overheard Malcolm’s comments to Mia. She bit her lip. Her sigh must have been out loud as Mia suddenly called out, ‘Ma ma!’ This was followed by the soft thud of Mia, with Malcolm’s help, getting on the floor and crawling into the hall. ‘Ma ma!’

‘Mia, my little lady.’ She bent down and picked up her daughter. She was treated to a hug from Mia as she stepped into the front room. ‘Thank you, Malcolm. I enjoyed that bath a lot.’

‘Another great idea from me.’ Malcolm, standing up, grinned with a wink at her. ‘It’s almost bed time for the lass. Why don’t you go tuck her in and I’ll make some tea before bedtime for you too.’

With Mia in one arm, Dani went up to Malcolm and hugged him. As she went to kiss him on the cheek, Malcolm turned his head and her kiss landed on his lips. The moment seemed to linger for a long time but in reality it was just a moment as Dani pulled away, not daring to meet Malcolm’s look. Mia, giggling, grabbed Dani’s nose.

Malcolm, coughed lightly and felt a slight flush on his cheeks. ‘I’ll go get the tea started.’

Dani turned away and headed up the stairs to get Mia in bed. In the bedroom, Dani picked out a book and sat in the chair with Mia on her lap. Opening the book, Dani couldn’t begin to concentrate on it despite Mia’s finger randomly pointing at it. 

‘Ma ma!’ Mia, expecting to be read to, got grumpy and smacked her hands on the book.

‘Sorry, Mia.’ Dani still couldn’t focus on the book but instead of sitting silently Dani talked about Malcolm instead. ‘You like Malcolm, don’t you?’

‘Da da!’ Mia’s fingers were threatening to curl around a page of the book to rip it. Dani managed to stop her daughter damaging the book. 

‘I didn’t mean to kiss him, you know.’ Dani spoke softly. 

Mia tugged on Dani’s finger to get her attention.

‘What do I do? He’s such a nice man and he’s just great with you.’ Dani stroked Mia’s hair to distract her from the book. ‘I’ve so enjoyed this weekend with you so much. I had even started thinking of taking Malcolm up on his offer to move into the spare room and be here with you all the time but now that that’s happened I can’t do it. I just can’t risk another mess up with another guy. Not if it means putting you at risk again, my little darling.’ Dani hugged Mia close, the little girl cooing softly happy to be in her mother’s arms. A moment later, Mia yawned and Dani settled the baby into her crib.   
Returning to the front room, Dani quietly took the offered cup of tea from Malcolm and sat there watching television for a little while with him.

‘When do you leave for work in the morning?’ Malcolm asked, turning the television off and getting up.

‘I start at 8:30 am so I’ll be leaving by 7:30 am. I’ll get up early enough to feed Mia and see myself out.’

‘Fuck that, Dani. I’ll get up with you and help out. You’ll be off to work and I can always nap later on when Mia sleeps off her breakfast.’

‘You don’t have to, Malcolm.’

‘Don’t have to but I fucking will.’ He took her mug. ‘Off to bed then?’

‘Yes. It’s been a lovely weekend, Malcolm. I needed the time with Mia.’

‘Anytime, you just have to say so and I can have your things over here permanently.’

‘I know, Malcolm. I know.’ Dani gave him a quick hug, passing on her usual kiss to his cheek this time. She quickly disappeared into the spare room. 

Malcolm sighed as he cleaned up the kitchen alone. The memory of their unintended kiss still left a little thrill in Malcolm. Even more than before, he wished that Dani would just move in. He grinned to himself, maybe for a few more kisses. He told himself off immediately though. ‘Not the fucking point is it,’ Malcolm grumbled softly. ‘For Mia. It’s for Mia. Not me and my old man wishes.’


	21. Chapter 21

The routine began again. Malcolm caring for Mia with Dani working as much as she could at the bookstore. She would come by either before or after work before going to her flat to sleep. Malcolm rolled his eyes a bit when Dani announced that they would have to do something special that weekend coming up to celebrate Mia’s 11th month. 

‘Don’t see what the point of that is. Isn’t her regular birthday enough?’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Dani smiled at him as she kept feeding Mia. ‘She’ll only be 11 months old once. It’s only a little party I’m thinking of. Maybe a trip to the park and a bit of shopping. I saved up some money to get her a new doll or toy.’

‘I’m pretty sure you told me off for spoiling the lass.’

‘There’s randomly buying her too many toys and getting something special for her 11 month.’

‘Right, that’s a big difference.’ Malcolm chuckled. 

‘It is.’ Dani insisted. ‘You’re fine with a park trip then?’

‘Of course I’m fine with a park trip on Sunday. You going to stay over the Saturday night?’

‘No. I’m working the late shift on Saturday so I’ll just go home and sleep then come over early on Sunday.’

‘Well, if you change your mind,’ Malcolm left it at that and the rest of the morning went on as normal.

As Malcolm, with Mia in his arms, stood at the front door to see Dani off to work he decided to take it easy that day. He didn’t think he would get stressed just watching over Mia but he found that he was. Not just Mia, either, he told himself. There was a bit of concern with Dani. Malcolm took Mia upstairs to change her.

‘Your mama is working too much, lass.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia grabbed Malcolm’s hand to tug on it, trying to get it into her mouth. 

‘You would like to have your mama here all the time, wouldn’t you, lass?’

‘No!’ She smiled as she said it, meaning the opposite. ‘No!’

‘Yes!’ Malcolm encouraged her to say the right word. ‘Can you say ‘yes’?’

‘No!’ Mia laughed and giggled as she responded. ‘No!’

‘Ma-ma?’

‘Ma ma!’ 

‘Da-da?’ Malcolm prompted her.

‘Da da!’ 

‘Yes?’

‘No!’ Mia giggled.

‘Not today then.’ Malcolm laughed.

Later, in the afternoon, Malcolm had fed Mia and took her upstairs to get her ready for her afternoon nap. In her little pink onesie, happily sucking on a pacifier, she fussed about going into her crib. Giving in for a change, Malcolm set her on the bed beside him and stretched out his legs. She was happy to use him as a climbing gym. Using his body as a way to help herself stand and ‘walk’ about on her wobbly legs. Mia often tumbled with a giggle back onto the bed only to get up and try again. She managed to get up onto his chest to sit there and look down at him. Malcolm was happy to tickle her with his fingers until she was toppling off him again. 

After some more playing, Mia began to yawn and soon found a spot up against Malcolm’s side to curl up, falling asleep. Malcolm curved his arm around her to keep her from rolling too far away. Mia’s wolf toy had been pushed out of her reach so he slowly reached over to grab it and hold on to it. He knew she’d be after it as soon as she woke up. What was inevitable was that he would follow her into slumber, no matter how much Malcolm thought it wouldn’t happen.

While Malcolm slept on, it was only about 30 minutes before Mia woke up from her nap. At first, all she did was stretch and move slowly. ‘Da da.’ She spoke to get his attention but Malcolm, too tired, slept on. As he had fallen into a deeper sleep than just a quick nap, Malcolm had wound up turning onto his side. When he had turned over, he had trapped the wolf toy under his body, leaving only two of the legs sticking out.   
Still a bit sleepy herself, Mia squirmed about against Malcolm’s chest as she tried to find her wolf. Her little hands grabbed hold of Malcolm’s shirt until she was able to turn about and finally spot the legs of her wolf. ‘Da da!’ She tugged on his shirt but got no response from him other than a bit of sleepy snort. Not caring if she woke the Scot up or not, she crawled and wriggled to the legs of her toy and tried to grab hold of it to capture it away from Malcolm with no luck. Malcolm’s body was just too heavy for her to get it out from under him. ‘Da da!’ She smacked his stomach to wake him up. Again, Malcolm didn’t respond.

Mia, her attention span still quite short, gave up on smacking his body. Instead, she watched him sleep and could see his nose moving slightly as he breathed deeply. The motion attracted her and she squirmed her way up to his head until she was on her knees, leaning towards his face. One of her small hands was splayed on his cheek while her other hand tugged on his nose. ‘No.’ She gave his nose a whack when she couldn’t stop it moving. Malcolm’s response was to wrinkle his nose and move onto his back. 

The sudden shift had Mia slipping and then laying on her stomach for a moment. Rather than hoisting herself back up to her knees, she dragged and wriggled herself onto his chest and neck, laying on top of him. ‘Ma ma.’ Mia found his ear and began gripping it with one hand. ‘Ma ma ma ma.’ A curl of hair beckoned behind his ear and she tried to chew on it, testing its taste for a moment before she shook her head and spat it out. ‘Da da!’ She tried to smack him again but hit the pillow rather than his head. 

Bored of trying to wake him up, Mia crawled her way back up and over Malcolm’s chest to tug on her wolf’s legs some more with no more luck than before. She next spotted his hand and went over to it to play with his fingers. ‘Ma ma ma ma.’ Mia repeated the sounds over and over for a bit, almost in a sing song manner. ‘No!’ She tired of his hand and was on the move again. Mia found his moving nose again and explored it some more with her fingers. She was tugging it and grabbing it with only the occasional wrinkling of his nose in reaction.

‘Da da.’ Mia rested her hands on Malcolm’s face and bent to kiss him a number of times. She went back to exploring his sleeping face. His nose became a target again. Only, instead of just grabbing and tugging on it, Mia figured out that she could not only grab it and tug it but she could poke inside it. Giggling, Mia stuck one of her little fingers inside his nose which made him rouse enough to swat at the irritation as if it were a bug. This was a new game, Mia thought. She did the same again, one little finger going inside his nostril to prompt another unconscious swat by Malcolm.  
With another giggle, Mia watched him settle again while she stuck her fingers in her mouth to suck on them a bit. With her fingers all wet, Mia took it to the next step and tried to stick her entire wet little fist inside his nostril.

‘What the fuck!’ Malcolm woke up with a start at the cold, wet fist rammed up his nose. He rubbed furiously at his nose. ‘Mia! What’re you up to?’ After wiping his nose dry, he sat up and peered at the little girl. ‘How long you been awake, lass?’

‘No!’ She reached out her little fists at him, hoping to get him to lift her up and hug her. ‘Da da!”

Malcolm obeyed and was soon settling her onto his lap. ‘Shouldn’t have fucking fell asleep with you beside me on the bed.’ Malcolm grumbled at himself.

‘Fuh!’ Mia answered him.

Malcolm, an eyebrow quirking upwards at the new sound she was making. ‘Are you cussing at me?’

‘Fuh!’ Mia giggled and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. ‘Da da!’

After a quick clearing of his throat, Malcolm glared a little at her. ‘I think that’s just you working on more sounds. I really hope it's just you learning new sounds and not a specific word.’

‘No!’ 

Malcolm chuckled and cuddled the little girl close. ‘What am I sitting on?’ He shifted and then pulled the wolf out from under him. ‘Looking for wolfie?’

‘Wuf!’ Mia lunged for it and Malcolm let her out of his arms to grab her toy and sit on the bed again. She hugged it close and then held it out to Malcolm. ‘Wuf!’

‘Yes, that’s your wuf.’ 

‘Wuf!’ She bounced up and down on the bed happily before went back to playing with it.

‘I have no idea what we just discussed, lass, but you’re happy and that’s what counts.’


	22. Chapter 22

‘Hey, Dani.’ 

‘Yes, Brian?’ Dani had just left the storefront to bring some empty boxes she had just emptied to the back for recycling.

‘I know you were going to work the late shift tomorrow but David just let me know that he won’t be able to come in at all tomorrow thanks to his son going in for some test at the doctor’s. I’m not asking you to do over time, just come in early. We’ll have enough staff on to cover the late shift.’

‘You want me in for opening?” Dani asked, her thoughts already planning on going straight home rather than Malcolm’s. ‘I’m still off the day after?’

‘Opening would be awesome, Dani, and you don’t have to worry about the day after. I’m covered there.’ Brian smiled. ‘I really appreciate your flexibility, Dani.’

‘It’s not a problem, Brian. I have the freedom now. Once Mia’s older and off to school then I may have to be a bit more fixed on my schedule.’

‘Dani, by the time your little girl is going to school you’ll be one of my more senior employees.’ Brian patted her shoulder. ‘Tomorrow morning then. See you.’

‘Til the morning, Brian.’ Dani collected her bag from her locker, did up her jacket, and headed out of the store. Working the early shift the next morning would leave her tired but knowing that she’d be with Mia earlier in the day and then all evening and then the whole next day would be spent with her daughter. Malcolm wouldn’t be bothered with her not showing up. He was used to her schedule shifting at the last minute. As she walked the dark streets towards her flat, Dani paid no attention to the activity on the streets around her until she got to her street and was about to turn the corner when she noted that there were a number of flashing lights reflecting off the other houses windows. 

‘Oh my gosh.’ Dani whispered aloud as she saw the fire engines, the police cars and the ambulances along the street. Caution tape stretched almost the full width of the street. As she got closer she realised that the houses that were blocked off included her own flat. As she got near to the caution tape, a police officer came over to stop her progress.

‘Sorry, ma’am, you can’t go any closer.’

‘My flat..’ She pointed at the house she had a small flat in. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Which house do you live in?’ He pulled out his notepad.

‘Number 12. I’m in flat 3B. The back top floor.’

‘Sorry, ma’am. You’re not going to be getting home tonight. We’re waiting for the gas company to get here.’

‘What’s happened?’

‘Gas leak. Good thing you weren’t home. We’ve got four people off to local hospitals with gas inhalation. Worst affected was in 2B. Until we’ve got the leak under control and it’s all clear, no one’s going inside.’

‘But my clothes! I need clothes for tomorrow at work.’

‘Not going to happen, ma’am. We have a liaison officer who can help get you a spot at a hotel for the night.’

‘I don’t need a place to stay. I can go stay with a friend but my clothes.. My things.. ‘ Dani began to panic a little. She had gotten paid just the past Friday and hadn’t brought her extra money yet over to Malcolm to put away for Mia. 

‘Go and speak to the liaison officer. She’ll take down your information and once it’s clear and safe we’ll let you know. Don’t worry, we’re going to have a detail watching the premises until it’s secure. Sir!’ The officer turned from Dani to approach another young man who was about to sneak under the caution tape. 

Dani’s heart was racing. She could smell the gas in the air despite the distance from her flat. After asking a few other emergency personnel, Dani found herself being questioned by the liaison officer. After relaying Malcolm’s contact information to the officer to get hold of her, Dani could do nothing more than look for a way to get to Malcolm’s place. The liaison officer managed to get her a lift with a police officer who was leaving the scene. 

Minutes later, Dani found herself standing at Malcolm’s front door and letting herself in. She still couldn’t believe what was happening to her. She couldn’t even make it a step away from the front door. Leaning against it, Dani let her bag drop with a thud onto the floor and slid down onto the floor to sit there.

The noise of her bag falling to the floor was loud enough to rouse Mia who immediately began to wail. Malcolm, who had been in the washroom to get ready for bed, emerged in his pyjamas and came to the bedroom to collect the girl into his arms. 

‘Ma ma!’ Mia cried out. She knew her mother was in the house and was upset that her mother hadn’t come straight to her as she would normally do. 

‘Shush, lass. Let’s go see what’s keeping your mama.’ Malcolm, trying to keep the wriggling and wailing girl in his arms, made his way down the stairs to the front door. ‘Dani? What’s wrong?’

‘Oh, Malcolm!’ Dani looked up at him from where she sat. ‘My flat!’

Mia twisted about in Malcolm’s arms to reach for her mother. ‘Ma ma! Ma ma!’

‘Lass, stop that.’ Malcolm, made it to the front door. ‘C’mon, Dani. Up. Let’s go talk in the kitchen. I’ll make you some tea. You look like you could use some.’

Dani, her eyes red from crying and stress, took his hand and got up from the floor. With him guiding her, she was soon at the kitchen table with Mia in her high chair beside her. The girl was still fussy that her mother hadn’t hugged her but she was content enough with Dani stroking her back.   
Malcolm put on the kettle and got down some mugs. ‘Now, start at the beginning. What’s going on?’

‘My flat.’ Dani bit her lip. ‘There was a bad gas leak.’

‘At your flat?’ 

Dani nodded. ‘I left work and got there and it was all taped off. I couldn’t get in at all. They don’t even know when I can get back in. They had to take four of my neighbours away in ambulances.’ She looked at Malcolm, fear in her eyes, ‘What if I’d had Mia there!’

Mia caught the fear emanating from her mother and began to cry herself.

‘Hey hey hey.’ Malcolm was quick to sit down beside Dani, an arm around her to hug her. ‘Mia wasn’t there, you weren’t there so you’re both safe and sound right here.’

‘It could have been.’

‘Stop that. You’re imagining the worst when what happened was the best.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. This is the worst! I have to work the early shift tomorrow. I don’t have any clothes to wear tomorrow and I had money saved in my flat to give you. It’s just….’ 

‘Dani, Dani, Dani.’ Malcolm hugged her closer, pressing a fatherly kiss to the top of her head. ‘You’re safe, Mia’s safe. Clothes and money can be replaced. Don’t worry about them.’

‘But I’m working in the morning!’ 

‘First, tea. Then we’ll sort out your clothes for tomorrow.’ Malcolm took hold of her face in his hands lightly, making her look at him. ‘You trusted me with   
Mia, now trust me with you.’

Dani blinked rapidly, lifting her hands to rest on top of his for a moment. ‘It’s scary, Malcolm.’

‘Of course it is, Dani, but you’re safe here.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia reached out for her mother and Dani, suddenly needing to connect with her daughter, nodded to Malcolm and lifted Mia from her high chair to cuddle her close. Her daughter cooed happily in her mother’s arms.

Malcolm, his back to Dani, made them both some tea. He glanced back to Dani, checking to see that she was busy with her daughter before he opened one of the other cupboards to pull out a small bottle of whiskey. He hadn’t had any whiskey since Mia had landed on his doorstep but tonight, this was for Dani. He poured a small amount in her mug and then dashed in some lemon and honey. Returning to the table, Malcolm set the mug of laced tea in front of Dani and sat down himself. 

Content in her mother’s arms, Mia had quieted down enough for Dani to easily sip her tea. It only took a few sips before Dani widened her eyes in surprise.

‘You need it, Dani. Just drink it.’

‘Malcolm,’ Dani sighed but took a bigger drink. 

‘Now, tomorrow. You’re working early you said?’

‘Yes, opening the shop with Brian. But I’m not going to have clean clothes to wear.’

‘Not the best but I’ll loan you a pair of my pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt to wear. I can do a quick load of washing for you tonight and set them to dry before I go back to bed. Should be just a quick pressing in the morning and you’ll be as impressive as ever for the boss.’

‘What would I do without you, Malcolm?’ Dani sighed, her free hand rubbing lightly on Mia’s arm. ‘What would Mia do without you?’

‘You don’t need to think about that. You have me here and I’m not going anywhere. Now, finish up that tea while I get you some pyjamas for the night. I’ll bet that you’ll be back at your flat tomorrow night once they get the leak fixed.’

Malcolm left the two in the kitchen to run up the stairs. He rummaged around in his drawers to find an older pair of pyjamas that were a bit small on him now. After grabbing a large t-shirt and his spare bath robe, he rejoined them. Taking Mia off Dani’s hands, he shooed her off to the spare room to change. He stood Mia up on his lap. ‘You need to talk to that mama of yours, lass. You know I’d never leave you and your mama. Love you too much now.’ 

‘Da da!’ Mia smiled and tried to grab his nose.

‘Will she settle down so to sleep?’ Dani asked as she walked in on Malcolm getting Mia to dance unsteadily on his lap as he held her little hands in his large hands. 

‘Just tiring her out. She’s a bit wired up with emotion right now. Here, you take her upstairs and read a book to her while I get your clothes in the laundry. The dryer shouldn’t be too loud while you sleep.’

‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ Dani hugged him and kissed his cheek. Mia giggled and mimicked her mother by kissing Malcolm too, more wetly and less accurately.

‘I’m such a ladies man now that I’m retired.’ Malcolm teased. ‘Now, go with this lass before I drown from more of her wet sloppy kisses.’

‘Don’t be long,’ Dani was off with Mia happy in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Malcolm bundled up Mia in her stroller the next afternoon. ‘Let’s go meet your mama and walk her home today, lass.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia bounced up and down in her stroller, waiting for Malcolm. ‘Wuf!’

‘You want wuf to come along? You promise not to drop him?’ Malcolm hung a bag on the back of the stroller with emergency changes for Mia if she had any accidents while they were out.

‘Wuf!’ She clapped her hands together. ‘Wuf!’

‘You drop him he’ll go in the bag.’ Malcolm warned her. ‘Not that you fucking understand me.’

‘Fuh Fuh!’

Malcolm froze a moment. ‘Mia?’

‘Da da!’ She beamed up at him. ‘Fuh!’

He knelt down in front of her, handing her the wolf toy. ‘What’d you say?’

‘Wuf!’ Mia gripped the toy tight, hugging it. ’Fuh!’

‘Fuh?’ Malcolm sighed and muttered to himself. ‘Fuck.’

‘Fuh! Fuh!’

‘That is not good.’ He grimaced. ‘Lass,’ He tweaked her nose lightly. ‘Let’s not keep using that word.’

‘Da da!’

‘Yes, me and you.’ 

‘Da da!’

‘Let’s go get mama.’ Malcolm distracted the girl with mention of her mother and got them out the front door. As he pushed the stroller along the streets, he mulled over Mia’s new ‘word’. Dani was right, he realized. The little lass was a sponge and had already picked up one of his habits of cursing. 

They got to the bookstore with only a few minutes left in Dani’s shift. Malcolm got her attention just briefly to let her know they were there before he took Mia to the kids books section. The wolf got dropped a few times as she made grabs for books that caught her eye. Malcolm though had learned early on how far away to set the stroller so that the girl couldn’t actually reach anything. ‘Here’s a baby wolf book.’ Malcolm picked it up and flipped through it. ‘What do you say to this one, lass?’ He handed her the book with a little roll of his eyes as the wolf toy landed on the floor again. He picked it up, ‘What’d I say about Wuf? You dropped it, it goes in the bag.’

Mia didn’t pay any attention to him as she was absorbed with the book she had been handed. ‘Wuf!’ 

‘Yes, lass. Wuf.’ Malcolm tucked the toy into the bag. ‘You want that book? All about wuf?’

‘Wuf!’ Mia made a racket of smacking the book against the stroller. 

‘Right, lass. Enough noise.’ He bent down and took the book from her to quiet her. It had the opposite effect and she was soon wailing at being denied her book. ‘Fuck.’ Malcolm grumbled and fished out the toy again. He dangled it in front of her and Mia grabbed for it and was happy with her wuf.

‘Fuh!’ Mia answered with a smile.

‘Sh…’ Malcolm cut himself off with a scowl. ‘C’mon, lass. We’ll go buy your new book and hope that new word doesn’t become popular with you.’

As they cashed out, Dani finished for the day and took over pushing the stroller after hugging her daughter. ‘Malcolm, another new book?’

‘It’s a wuf book.’ Malcolm stated, justifying the purchase.

‘I think you’re spending too much time with just Mia. You’re talking like her now.’ 

‘I’m retired. I’m allowed to regress into a second childhood.’ Malcolm stood up straighter. 

‘If you say so!’ Dani laughed. ‘Did you get any calls from the liaison officer about my flat?’

‘No, no calls. I figured we could go have something to eat and you can call them from my mobile.’ Malcolm waited a few moments before adding, ‘No matter how long it takes though you’re more than welcome to stay at my place. You know Mia would love you to be around all the time.’

‘Thank you, Malcolm. I really appreciate that.’

At the cafe, Malcolm left Dani to use his phone to get them some lunch. He glanced back and smiled at the sight of Mia happily drinking some juice out of her bottle. Watching how Dani would keep one hand on her daughter, stroking the little girl’s hair even as she talked on the phone, made Malcolm once more wish that Dani would see the sense in moving into the spare room. He was sure that Mia would be much happier then. So would you, he told himself. He sighed quietly and turned back to the counter.

With the tray in his hands, Malcolm got back to the table and sat down on the other side of Mia. He caught the tail end of Dani’s conversation with the liaison officer.

‘Is there any idea when I can get into my flat?’ After a long pause, Dani sighed, ‘Is there maybe a chance I can get in and collect a few things? Maybe if someone escorts me in?’ Dani nodded. ‘Can I at least go to the flat and talk to the officer on duty? Okay. Thanks.’

‘What’s the word?’ Malcolm asked as he took Mia’s bottle from her before she could throw it on the floor. He handed her a biscuit to work on instead. 

‘Not cleared yet for entry to the building. The leak has been slowed but it looks like there’s more than the one leak in the pipes so they’re trying to find it to fix it. Because it’s still leaking they can’t risk anyone going in until it’s cleared enough.’

‘You thinking of going to the flat anyway?’ 

‘Told that I can but it’s unlikely. It’s not the officer who makes the call, it’s the gas company.’ Dani tried to eat but just kept picking at some of her sandwich. ‘I need my clothes for work, Malcolm. I can’t just keep washing the same top and trousers every day. I have no idea how long it will be and they couldn’t tell me either.’

‘Dani, I can help out with the clothes. We can go pick up a few more for you to use in the meantime. You do have all of your documents and Mia’s right?’

‘Yes. I keep them in my purse. I don’t trust anyone in the building to stay out of my flat 100%.’

‘Then don’t worry about things. That’s the important stuff.’ 

‘I just feel like I get so far ahead and then I’m being pushed backward again. And I hate always having to rely on you for handouts.’ 

‘They aren’t handouts, Dani. Told you that.’ 

‘Well, I’m not doing anything to earn it.’

‘You are, you’re proving to me you can get yourself on your own two feet for Mia’s future.’

‘All I’ve been able to do is get a job and a flat.’

‘That’s half the battle, Dani. I don’t mind just being a babysitter.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Did that a lot in my job before. At least the lass here is much more pleasant.’ He sat back, leg crossed and relaxed a bit. ‘You took a big risk, dropping Mia on my doorstep. That’s why I told you that you would have to prove yourself to me and to Mia. I wasn’t going to just hand her back to you and walk away.’

‘I’m glad you didn’t, Malcolm. More than you may realize.’ Dani told him. 

Malcolm felt a blush in his cheeks. ‘It’s always been about the lass here.’

‘I know that, Malcolm.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia broke into their conversation, holding out her half-eaten, soggy biscuit to her mother. ‘No!’

‘I don’t want your biscuit, darling.’ Dani smiled at the offered biscuit. ‘You eat it. Mama will eat her sandwich instead.’

‘Good plan,’ Malcolm said. They ate in silence, well… almost silence as Mia made happy noises as she made a mess of her biscuit. Finally, Malcolm sat and watched Dani for a time until she looked up at him. ‘For the record, Dani, I’m glad you picked my doorstep.’ He reached over and laid a hand gently over hers, squeezing it tight. 

‘Da da! Ma ma!’ Mia held out the crumbling remains of her biscuit to the two of them with a smile before she let it drop in shower on their hands. ‘No!’

‘Mia, you’re being messy.’ Dani gently chided her daughter and began cleaning up the bits of biscuit. ‘Bad girl.’

‘Fuh!’ Mia giggled. ‘Fuh!’ 

Malcolm blanched and wondered if Dani would recognize the word for what he knew it to be. 

‘Well, that’s a new word for you, little lady.’ Dani smiled at first.

Mia slapped at the stroller bar. ‘Fuh! Fuh! Da da! Fuh!’ 

‘What are you trying to say now?’ Dani, still not quite connecting the sound. ‘Fun? We’ll have fun soon when we get home.’

‘Fuuuh!’ 

‘Has she used this phrase with you before, Malcolm?” Dani was using a tissue to get the rest of the biscuit crumbs off Mia’s hand.

‘Yeah. No clue what she’s saying. Maybe fun? Or food?’

‘Da da! Fuuuh!’

‘Fuuuh?” Dani repeated the word and then her eyes widened. ‘Malcolm!’ Malcolm braced himself. ‘You didn’t keep using THAT word around Mia did you?’

‘It.. ah.. May have slipped out a few times.’ Malcolm had the decency to look uncomfortable. 

‘Malcolm! How could you! Now she’s picked up a bad word!’ 

‘I won’t ever say it again around the lass. I promise, Dani, with all my heart.’ Malcolm held her hand again. ‘The lass doesn’t know what she’s saying. I’m sure I can see to it that she thinks it’s ‘fun’ or something else other than um.. You know.’

‘I hope so, Malcolm. I don’t want my daughter to grow up with the language of a sailor.’

‘I know, I know. I’ll do everything I can. I swear.’ Malcolm froze as he realized what he had said. ‘Promise, I mean promise. You know that’s what I mean.’  
Dani shook her head. ‘Just no more cursing around my daughter. Agreed?’

‘Agreed.’

‘Fuh!’ Mia added.

Malcolm winced.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that evening, Malcolm was in the front room alone watching television as Dani gave Mia her bath. He was a little torn inside that he wasn’t helping but he was also enjoying the time alone without a giggling or crying baby distracting him from his show. He could still hear Mia splashing and laughing in her bath. ‘Ah, lass, you’re an adorable little girl and your mama is just as adorable.’ He laced his fingers behind his head and stretched out his legs onto the coffee table. 

It was turning out to be such a pleasant evening that Malcolm was beginning to doze off when the news show he had been watching switched suddenly to a breaking news alert of a sudden house explosion in London. ‘Fuck,’ Malcolm woke with a start and sat up. The video playing was a mad scene of fire engines and emergency services all around a three story building that was clearly on fire. It wasn’t easy at first to tell exactly where it was happening and then Malcolm’s mouth dropped open. 

‘Oh fucking hell,’ Malcolm muttered as he realized that the house that was on fire was Dani’s flat. At first he couldn’t tear himself away from the vision in front of him but he finally got up and headed up the stairs. At the door of his bedroom, he stood for a moment and watched as Dani leaned over Mia’s crib. She was softly whispering to her daughter as the little girl drifted to sleep.

Stepping in, Malcolm got Dani’s attention as quietly as he could. ‘Dani?’ 

In the dim light of the nightlight, Dani turned to Malcolm and smiled. ‘Sorry, it took her a bit longer to fall asleep tonight.’  
Instead of saying anything, Malcolm went up to Dani and wrapped her in an embrace, holding her close.

‘Malcolm?’ Dani’s voice was laden with curiosity. 

He rested a finger lightly on Dani’s lips to silence her. With a soft kiss to her forehead, Malcolm led her from the bedroom and down to the front room. Dani was unsure what was going on until she followed the direction of his finger to the television. The news report about the burning building was still on.

‘No.’ Dani whispered hoarsely in disbelief.

Once again, Malcolm hugged her close against him as she threatened to fall to her knees at the realization that her flat was being destroyed in front of her eyes. 

‘I’ve got you, Dani.’

‘Everything gone..’ She whispered. ‘My savings, my clothes..’

‘They can be replaced.’ Malcolm reminded her. ‘Mia’s here and safe. You are safe.’

‘Why? Why can’t I just have a quiet steady life?’ Dani sobbed. ‘Can’t I just have a happy life?’

Malcolm held her close, stroking her arms.

‘Thought everything was going well, Mia was safe, I was safe. Had a place to stay, was in a good job and now.. I’ve got no home, no savings. Back to relying just on you.’

‘Is that so bad, Dani?’ Malcolm asked. 

Dani turned to face him, her eyes red from crying at the sight of her flat burning. He reached up a large finger to brush away tears from her cheeks. ‘You aren’t bad, Malcolm. I’d be back on the streets as a hooker if it hadn’t been for you. I just…’ Dani choked back a sob. ‘I wish I could succeed on my own.’

Malcolm took her face in his large hands, cupping her gently, ‘Dani, you are a success. You’re working, you’re supporting your daughter, you have a wonderful baby girl. You made some bad decisions in the past but you’ve learned from them and you’re getting better.’

‘Have I learned enough?’

‘Do you think you haven’t?’

‘Seems like the only thing I learned was to find the right man to rely on.’ Dani sighed.

‘That’s a pretty big start there, Dani. And you know what I learned from all this?’

‘You didn’t need to learn anything.’

‘I did. And what I’ve learned is that even as an old, grumpy Scot I can still find someone who loves me.’

‘How could Mia not love you, Malcolm? You’ve been so good and kind to her.’ Dani laid her hand on Malcolm’s cheek. 

Malcolm felt a little bit of his heart sink at her words. At least one loves me, he thought to himself, wish it was both though. ‘You can stay here until something else comes up or even stay here permanently. And we’ll go out tomorrow and get you more clothes.’

‘More money I’ll owe you, Malcolm.’

‘Take it from the money you gave me to keep for Mia then. It won’t be long for you to build that back up.’

‘It’s meant for Mia.’

‘And if you aren’t working then you can’t support Mia. So, we’ll take that money tomorrow and get you the clothes you need.’

‘I’ll have to.’ Dani accepted. ‘I had wanted to treat Mia to a bit of a party on her 11th month. I’ll have to scrap that now.’

‘We’ll be able to have plenty of parties for the lass in the months to come. Now,’ Malcolm turned off the television. ‘We’re going to be busy tomorrow so let’s get some sleep.’


	25. Chapter 25

Singing to himself, Malcolm was busy in the kitchen making up some sandwiches. Mia lay in her crib having an afternoon nap. In the past week since Dani had moved in they had fallen into a routine. Regardless of what shift Dani was on, she would wake up before Malcolm did and quietly collect Mia from her crib before the little girl could wake up in a fuss to rouse Malcolm. It was impossible though to get through breakfast time with Mia without either a mess being made, a lot of laughing or a lot of baby babble at a loud volume.

Malcolm never complained. If anything, he was finding the extra sleep in the morning to be quite refreshing. Mia was still waking through the night in need of a diaper change or some attention and it was Malcolm who would wake up. He would get up and join them in the kitchen to take over attending to Mia when Dani went to get ready for work if she was on an early shift. When she was doing a later shift, they would have a longer breakfast together as Mia played happily in her high chair. 

That day, Dani had left hours ago for an early shift. He had sent her off with a lunch and a promise that he would bring Mia along for a walk to join her at the end of her shift to walk home with Dani. He had lied a little though. Dani had decided to not celebrate Mia’s 11th month as she had lost her savings. Malcolm wasn’t going to have any of that though. Mia’s actual 11th month had been the day before however the weather had been miserable. Today was another matter. The weather was dry, sunny and calm. A perfect day for the park. 

With the picnic all prepared, Malcolm packed it all in a bag and hung it on the stroller handles ready to go. ‘Time to get the lass ready.’ Malcolm spoke aloud as he noticed the time. Bounding up the stairs, he stood by the crib a moment looking down on the sleeping girl. Her curls were like a halo around her head, her chubby cheeks dimpled slightly as she slept. A little fist curled around one leg of her wolf doll. He laid his large hand lightly on the little girl’s head to stroke the soft curls gently until Mia stirred and woke. Malcolm beamed at her as she blinked a few times and yawned. 

‘Hey, lass.’ He whispered softly.’Nap time is over. Let’s get you ready to go get your ma-ma.’

Mia’s little fist rubbed at her eyes with another yawn. 

Malcolm lifted her up, shushing her as she whined a little at being woken up. ‘Don’t you want to visit your ma-ma?’

‘Ma ma.’ Mia was still sleepy.

‘That’s right, your ma-ma. And now that you’re 11 months old, I got you a little present.’ Malcolm chattered on as he carried her into the bathroom. There he got her changed and cleaned up before returning to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed, her wolf beside her to play with as he got the present he had bought for her. A little pink dress with matching socks, sunhat and new little white shoes. ‘Happy 11 months, Mia.’ He held it up for her and laughed as Mia, sitting there in only her diaper, ignored him to keep playing with her wolf. He knelt down to her level and finally got her attention. ‘Lass, you are the most precious thing in this world and your mama is the second most precious thing. You may not understand me but I will always be here for you, lass, and do anything I can to take care of both of you. I love you, Mia, and I love your mama.’

‘Da da.’ Mia reached out her hands to him and he leaned closer to her. He smiled as she placed her hands on his face and gave him a big wet kiss. 

With a lot of laughing, tickling and wriggling, Malcolm finally got the new outfit onto Mia. ‘Right, lass. Time to go get your ma-ma.’

‘Ma ma!’ She bounced in his arms, clapping her hands. 

Walking briskly, Malcolm made up time that had been lost trying to get Mia ready. They got to the bookstore with only a few minutes to wait. It was Brian who saw them enter and he came over to say hi. He knelt down to shake her little hand. ‘How’s little Mia today?’ 

‘No!’ Mia responded.

‘Lass, wrong word.’ Malcolm looked apologetically at Dani’s boss.

‘You’ll have to get teaching her to say Hi next.’ Brian stood and shook Malcolm’s hand. ‘How you doing, Malcolm?’

‘Can’t complain. The lass here makes it easy to take care of her. Dani done on time today?’

‘She’s just finishing up some inventory that came in today. I’ll go and chase her away for you. If I don’t she’ll just stay at it until the job’s done.’ Brian grinned and headed to back store room.

Malcolm browsed through the magazines, careful to keep Mia’s stroller out of reach of the shelves. 

‘Malcolm! Mia!’ Dani greeted them, Malcolm got a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before Dani was hugging her daughter in her stroller. ‘My little darling. Is that a new dress you’ve got?’ Dani looked up at Malcolm. ‘Did you get her a new dress?’

‘It is her 11th month and some of her dresses are too small on her now. No arguments, Dani. It was a present for the lass.’ 

‘What am I going to do with you, Malcolm?’

‘Give me another one of those hugs of yours and then accompany me and your daughter to the park for a picnic?’

‘What?’

‘I know it’s a day late, but let’s go and celebrate Mia’s 11th month with a picnic. It’s a beautiful afternoon. There’s plenty of hours left in the day to enjoy some afternoon sun. Mia’s got a new dress to show off to the world. And it would be a shame to waste a good packed lunch.’

Dani smiled at him. ‘Oh, you good man.’ She gave him the hug he had asked for, slipped an arm in his and left the bookstore.

They arrived at the park, Malcolm laid out the blanket he’d brought along. Dani lifted Mia from the stroller and soon the little girl was happily crawling about on the blanket to chase after imaginary creatures, Malcolm was quick to capture her and set her back in the center of the blanket when she managed to scamper towards the grass. ‘Lass, let’s not get grass stains on your dress so soon.’

‘Dreamer. Babies and unstained clothes are an impossibility.’ 

‘I can try.’ Malcolm said, leaning back on his elbows. Mia decided that he made a great toy and began working on pulling herself up onto his stomach. 

‘She’s growing fast.’ Malcolm nodded as the girl clutched his shirt in her fists as she tried to use her feet to get up. ‘She’s not really learned any new words lately.’

‘They’ll come, Malcolm. Don’t worry. I was reading a book on my break at work on how babies develop their skills. She’s learning at her own pace from us. Keep reading to her, playing with her. Just no cursing.’

‘No, no cursing. I’m being good around the lass.’ He reached out a hand to stop Mia from toppling back onto her bottom as her grip on his shirt let go. The game began again of her trying to climb up the mountain called Malcolm. 

‘I was talking to Brian today.’

‘Oh?’

‘He wants to know if I could work a different shift.’

‘What’s he got in mind?’

‘Instead of the four 8 hour days I’ve got now, he wants me to work Monday to Saturday from 7:30 am to 1:30 pm.’

‘That’s before opening time at 8 am. What’s he got in mind for you?’

‘He wants me to help open the store everyday. It’s a few more hours pay too. Plus it’ll be steady hours and not the flipping about all the time. He had been getting Lizzie to come in that time but she’s not reliable. She’s called in late twice the past two weeks. It’s meant he had to rush in after closing the night before.’

‘Six days a week. That’s going to take it out of you. I know, I worked those kinds of weeks long enough to know.’

‘It’ll be different but it can’t be any worse than switching from early to late shifts all the time.’ Dani went silent as she ate a carrot stick. ‘Now that..’ She paused and looked at Mia. ‘I wish I’d listened to you, Malcolm.’

‘About what?’

‘Moving into the spare room.’ Dani looked at him shyly from the corner of her eye. Malcolm had the grace to not look back directly. ‘It’s been a lot easier to manage Mia and work.’

‘You‘re welcome to stay as long as you like. Told you it’s for the best for Mia.’


	26. Chapter 26

‘Hey, Dani.’ Brian called her into his office. It was two weeks on since she had been tasked with opening the store and she had not failed once on being on time. She came in and sat across from him. ‘Haven’t seen Malcolm come by to walk you home after work? Everything okay at home?’

‘Home?’ Dani repeated the word as if it were a question. ‘I finish work at the same time Mia’s having her afternoon nap. I’d rather not have her woken up just for the sake of coming to walk me home from work.’

‘Right, that makes sense. Let Malcolm know that it’s quite alright if he wants to bring Mia round to spend a break with you now and again.’ 

‘I’d like that,’ Dani admitted. ‘Thank you, Brian.’

‘Aside from that, I wanted to talk to you about your performance.’

Dani sat up straight. 

Brian scanned over some notes he had made over the past two weeks as he had observed her work. ‘I want to tell you, Dani, that you have been the most punctual employee over these past four months. Even with a baby you don’t call in sick or run late. It’s why I asked you to change up to the opening shift. In the past two weeks, you’ve shown me that I wasn’t wrong in asking you to open the shop.’ Brian smiled. 

‘I’m just doing my best.’

‘You’re best is a lot better than most of the others I’ve had to pick from in the past. Not often that you find someone willing to take their job seriously. Most just want to earn enough to buy themselves expensive clothes and go on drinking sprees every weekend. You’re not at all like them.’

‘I have a daughter to take care of,’ Dani said. ‘I’ll admit to some drinking when I was younger but I’ve had to grow up a lot.’

‘That you have,’ Brian agreed. ‘Here.’ 

Dani watched as Brian handed her a folder and waited for her to read it over. After she read it once, she glanced at Brian and then re-read it. ‘Is this for real?’

‘It is. It’s not often I find someone with your maturity and responsibility and now that I have I want to make sure you’re recognized. Plus I don’t want to lose you. I hope you accept the offer.’

‘How can I say no?’ Dani beamed.

‘Then I’ll take that as yes.’ He got up and shook her hand. Dani quickly signed the new contract. ‘Dani, I look forward to working with you as my new assistant manager. Now, I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to keep having you open and I’ll manage the closing. Would you be open to alternating weekends for now? At least until I can train up or find another assistant?’

‘Of course. That’s fine, Brian. I can’t thank you enough.’

‘Thank me by keeping up what you’ve been doing so far for me.’


	27. Chapter 27

Dani got home later that day after work. She was bursting with the news of her promotion. ‘Malcolm?’ She called out softly in case Mia was asleep. 

‘Upstairs! The lass decided today she wanted an extra bath!’ Malcolm’s voice called down to her from the bathroom. ‘Mia! Stop splashing!’

Dani laughed at the happy gabbling of her daughter as she made a game of her bathtime. By the time she joined them, Malcolm had become covered in bubbles thanks to the mad slapping of Mia’s hands on the water. ‘What on earth did she get up to to need a bath this early in the day?’

‘There was this bowl of applesauce that she decided not to eat but to use as an impromptu facial treatment. Be careful when you go to the kitchen. I didn’t get a chance to fully clean up what landed on the floor.’

‘Weren’t you minding her as she ate?’

‘Wound up getting a call halfway through from Jamie.’

‘Jamie?’ She quirked up one eyebrow. ‘You didn’t?’

‘No, I didn’t curse. I behaved. All he wanted was a bit of insight on one of the backbenchers.’ Malcolm managed to finish bathing the little girl without too many more bubbles getting everywhere. 

‘Here, I’ll dry her up. You should go change before you catch a chill.’ Dani took her daughter from Malcolm’s hands to dry her off. Malcolm took off to his room to change into a dry shirt. Without thinking, Dani walked in after Malcolm after drying Mia off. ‘Oh gosh.’ Dani stopped suddenly as she realized she had walked in on him with no shirt on. ‘Sorry! I should have knocked.’

He had turned from his drawers, a shirt in his hands. ‘What? Oh. Well..’ Malcolm managed to not blush at her reaction. ‘It’s alright, Dani. Not like I was changing my trousers. Not much to hide really. Just a scrawny old man here.’

‘Scrawny? You?’ Dani was the one blushing now as she tried to not keep looking at his naked chest. Mia thankfully gabbled nonsensically suddenly.   
‘You’re still handsome, Malcolm. And you’re not that old.’

‘Old enough to be the lass’s grandfather when you think about it.’

‘You’re not though. You’re Mia’s da-da.’

‘So she says.’ Malcolm said and then quickly pulled on his shirt. 

‘What Mia says…’ Dani started with a shy smile.

‘.. is what goes. Who’s to argue with the lass, right?’ He came over and ruffled Mia’s hair and prompted her to laugh happily. ‘If I had been stripping right down, I would have closed the door, Dani. I don’t even change in front of the lass. Wait till she’s asleep then I change. You’ll be hungry. I’ll go and make some dinner for us. Lass here won’t be hungry for a while I bet.’ Malcolm quickly left the room. 

Dani sighed. Mia reached out for her mother’s ear and held on to it. ‘Mia. What am I going to do? I can’t believe I just told him he was handsome.’

‘Da da.’

‘Yes, your da-da. Because that’s who he is. Your da-da. I’m not going to try and deny it anymore.’ Dani stroked her daughter’s hair. ‘He’s kind, he’s handsome. He’s the exact opposite of every other man I’ve ever been with in my life. I don’t deserve to have found a man like him but I’m glad I did. For you and for me.’

Mia babbled in response as she grabbed for Dani’s lip. 

‘Malcolm’s always saying that what he’s doing is for you. And it’s time I did something for you too.’ Dani kissed her daughter’s cheek, hugging her tight.   
With Mia dressed in a sleeper, Dani headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Settling the girl in her high chair, Dani went up behind Malcolm and slipped her arms around him. 

‘Hey,’ Malcolm craned his neck to glimpse behind him. ‘What’s up?’

‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ She stood up a little and managed to catch a kiss on his cheek before he turned back to the dinner he was making. 

‘You’re welcome.’ He grinned. ‘Mind if I ask what for?’

‘For being here.’ Dani said, still not letting go of Malcolm. ‘For being here for Mia. No matter what you’ve gone far beyond what you ever needed too for her.’ She rested her head against his broad back. ‘For being here for me.’

‘Mia and you are worth it.’ Malcolm turned around in her arms. ‘It’s been a privilege to help you raise Mia. You’ve been doing well yourself.’  
Dani looked down at the floor and then pulled away from Malcolm suddenly. ‘It’s like I’m living in a dream.’

‘Sit. Dinner’s ready.’ 

They sat on either side of Mia. Malcolm broke the silence. ‘Something happen at work today? You’ve been a bit… um…’

Dani laid her fork on the table, ‘Sorry, Malcolm. It’s been a day to remember.’

‘Oh?’

‘I had a talk with Brian at work.’ 

‘About?’

‘He wants me to keep on this shift permanently. With rotating weekends off.’ 

‘That’s a good thing. Isn’t it?’

‘It’s wonderful.’ Dani said. ‘There was something else.’

‘What?’

‘He did a performance review.’ 

‘He can’t have had anything bad to say about you.’

‘No, only good things.’ Dani looked up, smiling. ‘Malcolm…’

‘Yes?’ 

‘Brian offered me a promotion. Assistant manager.’

Malcolm’s jaw dropped for a moment. ‘He did?’

‘Yes.’

Malcolm got up and hugged Dani. ‘That’s amazing. Knew you could do it, Dani. I knew it.’

Mia caught the mood and babbled on happily, clapping her hands together.

‘I still can’t believe it, Malcolm.’ She held onto his arm. ‘These past 6 months have been a whirlwind.’

‘Well, it was your fault, you know.’ Malcolm teased. ‘You dropped the lass on my doorstep.’

‘I did.’ Dani reached up to stroke his cheek. ‘And it’s the best decision I ever made even it it was made for the worst possible reasons.’

‘Shush. Don’t think of that.’ Malcolm could see the shadow in her eyes. He knelt down to look her in the eye. ‘We all have our pasts and our demons. It’s how we move past them, how we grow and learn from them that makes the difference. Until the lass showed up on my door I thought that all I had to look forward to was being alone. I’d had my chance ages ago and lost it and I’d never get it back. Now, I know that I’m not going to be alone. If only for her.’

‘Not just for her, Malcolm.’ 

‘Dani?’ 

‘I don’t ever want there to be a day where Mia has to be apart from you and I don’t want to either.’

‘This grumpy old Scot has never heard sweeter words, Dani. Nothing is going to ever keep me from either of you.’ 

‘Wuf!’ Mia began banging her fists on her high chair. 

‘Never a dull moment with the lass is there?’ Malcolm chuckled, the moment for now broken.

Later that evening, Malcolm sat on the sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table. The television was on but he didn’t pay it any attention. He was captivated watching Dani on the floor playing with her daughter. It felt different now, he realized. Not like before when it was him as the caretaker. The one minding the lass temporarily. Their talk earlier had given him hope that maybe he wasn’t just a daft old man. That maybe he could voice his feelings for her. 

‘Watch out, Malcolm, company’s coming.’ 

Mia was shakily on her feet and hanging onto the edge of the sofa as she made her way to him. 

‘Da da!’ 

‘Come on then, lass.’ Malcolm set his feet on the floor, patting his lap. 

The little girl stumbled a little, but got back up on her feet with her little hands gripping whatever she needed too until she was at his legs. ‘Da da!’ She smacked her hands against him. She gabbled madly as she did until he bent to pick her up in his arms and sat her on his lap. Mia continued ‘talking’ with random hand gestures. 

‘You’ve got a lot to say, lass.’ Malcolm chuckled. 

Dani, having put away all the toys that Mia had scattered about, sat beside Malcolm. Her hand brushing against his thigh made him hold his breath a moment but the moment passed. ‘I don’t know how sleepy she is, Malcolm, but I am. It’s been a long day and I have to be up early.’

‘Head off to bed then, Dani.’ Malcolm rested his hand on Mia’s back, keeping her from falling back off his lap. ‘I can tire this one out then read to her.’

‘Thanks, Malcolm.’ Dani turned to kiss him on the cheek. Malcolm, meaning to do the same, found his lips once more against Dani’s. This time though, he didn’t pull away immediately but found himself lifting a hand to her cheek to touch her softly. Unlike the first accidental kiss, Malcolm could feel Dani part her lips slightly. He tasted her with the tip of his tongue. 

‘Ma ma!’ Mia tumbled forward to grab for her mother. 

The interruption broke the spell and Malcolm sat back away from Dani.

‘You want me to take you to bed instead?’ Dani lifted her daughter up and the little girl very quickly rested her head against Dani. 

‘The lass wants her mother tonight. Who am I to argue. You get her off to sleep. I’ll get tomorrow’s lunch ready for you and head up myself in a while.’   
Dani was quick to escape with Mia in her arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Nothing changed for the next week much to Malcolm’s annoyance. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to spend some time alone with Dani but Mia was quite the obstacle when it came to any sort of adult time. Wanting to play or eat or need changing, the little girl was a demanding taskmaster. Dani’s schedule was a drag as well. Getting up every day early to be in to the store to open up meant early nights for her. He had even debated if he should ask Sam to look after Mia for an evening just to be alone with Dani but he was still too reserved to bring up the idea with her. Years of keeping his guard up at Number 10 carried on even after he had left.

Sitting in the chair that night, watching Mia sleep, Malcolm toyed with the idea of softly walking down the stairs to Dani’s room. A gentle knock on the door to see if she woke up. Hoping she would. Stepping inside to be with her.

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm whispered hoarsely to himself to shake himself out of his daydream. He almost cursed again as he realized he had sworn in front of Mia, even if she slept. Tomorrow was Friday and then it would be Saturday. At least it was Dani’s scheduled full weekend off. Maybe he could plan something for her then.


	29. Chapter 29

‘You want me to bring Mia along and walk home with you at the end of your shift?’ Malcolm offered as he packed up a lunch for Dani to take with her to work. 

Dani, spooning some food into Mia’s mouth, shook her head. ‘Not if you have to wake her from her nap. I’d rather you get the peace and quiet than have a grumpy baby on your hands.’

‘Da da!’ Mia made a grab for the spoon but only managed to knock it and the contents onto the high chair. 

‘Just thought it’d be a pleasant change for you.’

‘You know what’s been the most pleasant change? Being here with Mia and you when I’m not at work all the time.’

‘Mia’s much happier too.’

‘And you?’

‘Ecstatic.’ He beamed. ‘Let’s do something different this weekend. You’ll be off all weekend. What would you like to do?’

‘Not leave the house at all? Sleep in?’

‘And what Mia’s mama wants, Mia’s mama gets. So, if that’s what you want to do, that’s what you’ll do.’ Malcolm topped up her coffee and then sat down at the table himself. ‘I’m surrounded by demanding women.’

Dani got up after emptying her mug. ‘We may be demanding, Malcolm, but we love you all the same.’ She kissed him on the forehead. ‘I have to get to work. I’ll see you both later.’


	30. Chapter 30

Malcolm was changing Mia into a little dress, tickling her feet to make her laugh. ‘So, your mama wants a nice quiet weekend in with you and I, lass. That means we’re going to go and do a bit of shopping.’

‘Da da!’ 

‘I’m going to make your mama some of the best meals she’s ever had.’ He lifted the little girl up into the air, sending her into fits of giggles. ‘And when you are asleep, little lass, I’m going to do whatever it takes to make her happy.’

His mobile rang in his pocket. Shifting Mia into the crook of his arm, he looked at the call display and answered. ‘Sam! How are you?’

‘Doing well, Malcolm. Jamie was wondering if you’d be up to having lunch with him next week.’

‘Next week? Dani’s on shift till 2 pm most days. He won’t have a problem if the lass comes along?’

‘I’m sure he’ll be fine with that. Wednesday will be fine?’

‘Will do.’ Malcolm paused a moment. ‘Sam, can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’

‘This’ll be awkward..’ Malcolm steeled himself. ‘Sam, if you wanted the perfect lazy day for yourself, what would that be?’

‘A perfect lazy day? A nice long hot bath is always a great way to relax.’ Sam’s tone took on a questioning tone. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘Dani has a proper weekend and she wants it to be lazy and at home. But I want to do something for her.’

‘Malcolm?’

‘What?’

‘Going to tell me what’s on your mind?’

‘There’s nothing to tell.’ Malcolm mumbled.

‘I was your PA for how many years? Do you really think I don’t know when you’ve got something big on your mind?’

‘Da da!’ Mia was tired of not being the center of attention and began tugging on his ear.

‘Stop that, lass. Sam, there’s nothing.’

‘Now, really, Malcolm. Spill.’

‘Ah, Sam. I just want to do something nice for Dani.’

‘There’s nice and then there’s ‘nice’. What’s going on between the two of you?’

‘Nothing.’

‘But?’

‘Fu.. damn it, Sam. I don't know what’s going to happen but I know I care about Dani.’

‘Bet you never imagined that would happen.’ Sam teased him.

‘Da da.’ Mia interrupted them again. ‘Wuf!’

‘Let’s get your wolf, lass.’ He continued to talk to Sam as he carried the girl to the front room where all of her toys were. ‘No, Sam. I never expected this but I love this little lass now and her mother too. I’m not sure if she cares the same way I do about her, but I do know that she think’s I’m handsome and I’m good for her daughter.’

‘You sure it’s not just ..’

‘Just what? Fatherly?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘For Mia, yes. For Dani?’ Malcolm chewed his lip a moment. ‘No, not fatherly. Definitely not fatherly. Look, Sam, I know it’s been a long time and what happened with my ex wasn’t pretty. But I know Dani makes me feel alive again. Like there’s more to live for than just the sake of living.’

‘Dani is lovely but it was a desperate decision she made that brought you together.’

‘She’s made amends for that, Sam. She’s pulled herself out of whatever it was that drove her to that. I’m willing to move forward then keep looking at the past. I always have. You know that.’

‘This is your heart we’re talking about Malcolm. Not some junior politician.’

‘And I know who to turn too if my heart gets broken. I don’t think it will though.’

‘I’ll be here if you need me anytime, Malcolm.’

‘Thanks, Sam. For everything.’

‘Da da!’ Mia was frustrated at being ignored and smacking Malcolm’s shoulder with her small fists. She told him off for a good five minutes as he got her downstairs to sit in her highchair while he got her stroller ready. 

‘Yes, lass, you are the center of the universe and I’m doing this for you.’ Malcolm tapped her nose lightly with a fingertip. ‘I hope you learn patience soon.’

‘No!’ 

Malcolm chuckled. ‘I bet you mean that, lass.’ He plucked her from the high chair and settled her in her stroller.

A brisk walk later, Malcolm was at the local shop going through different bubble baths. ‘Best keep it to baby safe stuff. Can’t have anything that’ll bother you lass. What do you think? This one smells a bit like candy. Says it's safe.’ He sniffed at the top and then squatted to let the little girl smell it. She broke into a smile and tried to grab the bottle from him. ‘That’s Mia approved then.’ He ruffled her hair and made her giggle. ‘Let’s hope it’s mama approved too. Now, for another little surprise for your mama..’ 

He navigated the aisles with only one mishap as Mia grabbed a small bag of chocolates from a display. Malcolm quickly got it from her and back on the display before she could get it in her mouth. A quick look round and he sighed with relief that no one had seen it. 

‘Behave you,’ Malcolm warned her but only got a laugh in response. They made it to the spa essentials aisle finally. He parked the stroller out of reach of the shelves and began to look over the range of scented candles they had. All of them were meant to be ‘calming and relaxing’. He tested a few and wrinkled his nose at them. ‘Calming and relaxing? Don’t think so.’ He picked up another one, ‘Melon? At least not too strong. What do you think, lass?’ He knelt and let Mia have a smell.

Her reaction was instant. Her face screwed up and she smacked at his hands to get it away from her. ‘Ba ba ba!’

‘I think you’re saying bad, lass. So, no melon scent for you.’ He set it back on the shelf. ‘Vanilla. That’s pretty tame.’ He had Mia smell it and got another bad reaction from it. Not as strong as the last one but she still pushed it away. ‘Not vanilla either. How about jasmine.’  
Mia wailed at the scent and batted it away.

‘Definitely not that then.’ Malcolm quickly put it away. ‘Flowers seem to be off the cards. Let’s see, lemon maybe?’ He picked up another candle and got another screwed up look from Mia. ‘And that’s a no. Am I going to have to let you smell every single candle to find one you like, lass?’

‘No!’ She smacked her hands against the stroller.

‘Fine, next scent. Sandalwood.’ He let Mia have a smell. He couldn’t help but laugh aloud at the face the girl made with her tongue stuck out. ‘How about patchouli?’ Malcolm sniffed it himself first. ‘No, not even going to try this one.’ Malcolm ran his fingers over the labels. ‘You like your fruits, how about Strawberry Vanilla?’

He knelt down to offer it to her and she smelled it. ‘Ma ma!’ She smiled and tried to grab the candle from Malcolm. 

‘You like this one do you?’

‘Da da!’ She bounced in her stroller and Malcolm leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

‘That’s that then. Now, we have one more stop to make before we get the groceries for dinner tomorrow.’

Mia was well behaved as Malcolm wheeled her into the next shop on his list. It didn’t take him long to find exactly what he was looking for and then it was on to the groceries with only a few more mishaps with Mia grabbing things off shelves.


	31. Chapter 31

That evening, after dinner, Malcolm was cleaning up the dishes as Dani cleaned up the highchair. Mia managed to burp loudly but at least cleanly. ‘A whole weekend off for you, Dani. Still just want to stay in?’

‘Heavens, yes, Malcolm. I’m exhausted and can’t wait to put Mia here to bed and crash myself.’

‘Don’t blame you. I could make us some popcorn, we could watch a movie.’ Malcolm suggested. 

Dani lifted Mia from her highchair, the little girl was happily dozing off now that she had been fed. ‘I’m sorry, Malcolm.’ She came up beside him, hugged him and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. ‘Tonight I just want to spend time with my daughter.’

‘Of course. Sorry. I’ll stay down here if you like.’

Hours later, Malcolm heard Dani come back downstairs. 

‘Thanks, Malcolm. Mia’s fast asleep upstairs. I doubt she’ll wake up when you go to bed. I’m off to bed myself.’

‘Have a good night, Dani.’ Malcolm turned off the television after he heard Dani’s bedroom door close. Malcolm sighed in the silence. He wondered if he was reading Dani wrong altogether. Maybe what he saw as her wanting more was just her wanting a father figure? Fuck, that would be awkward then, he thought to himself. He certainly felt anything but fatherly towards her now. He got up and went to her door. He listened closely for a moment and only heard her sleeping. Malcolm decided he would do the same.


	32. Chapter 32

Saturday afternoon, Malcolm was cleaning up after lunch as Dani changed Mia. He was thinking of going out on his own to give Dani some time with Mia on their own without him hovering about when Dani came back to the kitchen with Mia in her arms. ‘How do you feel about going to the park this afternoon, Malcolm?’

‘I don't’ have anything to make for a picnic lunch, Dani. We can stop and get a sandwich or two at the shop.’

‘No, not for a picnic. Just to go with Mia and play. It’s a nice day today, would be nice to take advantage it.’

‘Of course we can, Dani. Give me a few minutes to change and then we can get going.’

Walking to the park, Dani walked at Malcolm’s side. At one intersection, they waited for the light to change and Dani slipped her arm around Malcolm’s arm. ‘I hope you’re not minding me just wanting to take it easy and relax this weekend.’

‘Why would I mind? You’re the one on the brutal work schedule.’

‘Not nearly as brutal as the work schedule you used to have from all you’ve told me.’ Dani smiled up at him. ‘Have you thought about getting a job again at all? You’ve retired earlier than most people.’

‘No, not interested in working again just yet. And now with Mia around, she’s more than enough to keep me busy. Not like I need money. All those years of just working left me just saving and investing most of what I earned.’

‘I don’t think you meant to spend it on someone else’s child.’ 

The light turned and they crossed the street.

‘What else will I spend it on? Drinks at the pub and newspapers for the crossword? I’ll be the old man on the beach with sandals and socks on with nothing better to do. You and Mia are better reasons to spend my money on.’

‘That’s not what I meant, Malcolm.’ Dani swatted his arm.

‘It’s what I meant.’ He looked at Dani and smiled.

At the park, Malcolm looked on from one of the benches as Dani played with Mia, pushing the little girl on one of the swings. Mia was laughing happily and waving her hands about in delight. He smiled at the two of them. Their talk on the way over had got him thinking again. He had thought at first to just give Dani the things he had bought the other day to let her do what she wanted with them but now he wanted to do a bit more. 

‘Incoming!’ Dani called out to Malcolm.

Mia was toddling as fast as she could on her feet towards Malcolm, with Dani close behind her. ‘Come on, lass. You can make it.’  
She nearly stumbled on a bumpy part of the ground but she managed to stay on her feet and kept walking to Malcolm. ‘Da da!’ 

‘Mia. Come on.’ He held out his hands towards her, ready to catch her if she tumbled towards him.

‘Da da!’ With her hands up, Mia made it to Malcolm without falling down and was scooped up by Malcolm into a big hug. ‘Me!’

‘Mia.’ Malcolm corrected her but he only got a wet baby kiss in response on his cheek.

‘Da da.’

‘Two vowels in one word aren’t happening yet.’ Dani sat down beside them. ‘You think she’s trying to say her own name finally?’

‘Maybe. She is working on more words all the time.’

‘At least no more cursing.’ Dani teased Malcolm.

‘No, no more cursing for Mia.’

‘Me!’ Her little hand caught hold of Malcolm’s ear and tugged it. She squirmed in his arms until he set her on the bench between them. ‘Wuf!’

Dani got her wolf from the stroller and handed it to her daughter. Mia fell to playing with her wolf. ‘Thank you again, Malcolm.’

‘You’re quite welcome, Dani.’

‘Once I’ve paid you back for all the clothes you’ve bought me, I’ll do something to make it up to you.’

‘You don’t have to, Dani.’

‘I can’t just take and take and take’

‘You aren’t. You’re doing everything I asked you to do. Proving to me and Mia that you can do what it takes to care for your daughter.’ Malcolm reached over to squeeze her shoulder lightly. ‘Stop worrying about the money. Seriously, Dani. Just stop worrying.’

‘I’m a mother, worrying is what I do very well now.’ Dani rested her head on Malcolm’s hand. ‘I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t found you.’  
Malcolm stroked her face with one of his fingers. ‘Don’t think about it, Dani. You did. Mia’s safe and so are you. That’s all that counts.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia threw her wolf at Dani’s lap. ‘Me!’

‘Yes, Mia?’ Dani turned her attention to her daughter.

Mia launched into a long series of baby words, punctuated at the end with a slap of her hands on her knees.

‘I have no idea what the lass just said.’

‘Neither do I but I know I’m tired so how about we take that as baby talk for ‘I want to go home now?’ 

Malcolm chuckled. ‘Sounds like a plan to me.’

Walking back home, Mia happily drank some juice as Malcolm pushed the stroller with Dani once more at his side with an arm around his. ‘Dani?’

‘Hm?’

‘When we get back home I’m going to need a bit of time upstairs. Want to do something for you and I want it to be a bit of a surprise.’

‘A surprise? For me?’

‘A bit of a present for you to celebrate your promotion.’ 

‘You didn’t have to.’

‘Nope, but I wanted too.’ 

‘No point in me arguing is there?’

‘Nope.’ Malcolm grinned.


	33. Chapter 33

‘Oh, darling. Look at you!’ Dani sighed as Mia smeared applesauce all over her dress. ‘You’re supposed to eat not play.’

‘Ma ma!’ Mia held up her hands for her mother to look at it before she pressed them to her own cheeks to smear what was left of the applesauce on her face. 

‘Mia. If you’re not hungry you could just say so.’

‘Me me!’ Mia beamed at her mother with spots of applesauce dotting her cheeks. 

‘Yes, you.’ Dani tapped the little girl’s nose before starting to wipe her hands and face clean. ‘What do you think da-da is up to?’

‘Da da.’ Mia giggled as Dani scrubbed her face. 

They heard the stairs creak as Malcolm returned. ‘All set. Good timing too. Lass can’t stay clean can she?’

‘Not for long it seems. I’ll have to give her a bath.’

‘Well, I had thought you might want a nice relaxing bath yourself.’

‘Malcolm?’

‘Time for your surprise.’ Malcolm held out his hand to Dani. She took it, with Mia in one arm, to follow him up the stairs. With a grand gesture, he showed her the bathroom. 

Malcolm had laid out large, soft towels and filled the bath with hot water and bubbles. On the counter he had set out all the candles he had bought and lit them. There was enough light from the candles to not need the ceiling light. The light strawberry vanilla scent was filling the room.

‘Ma ma.’ Mia was smiling, enjoying the scent she remembered from the other day. Her fist tightened on Dani’s top. ‘Baf!’

‘Would you like a bath, darling?’ 

‘Was meant for you, Dani.’ 

Dani kissed Malcolm on the cheek, letting it linger a moment. ‘I think it’s just perfect for both Mia and I. A ladies spa time.’

‘You sure?’

‘You’ve seen enough in those parenting books about parents swimming with their babies from an early age. Just like that really.’

‘Baf, ma ma!’

‘Mia is sure and so am I.’

‘Take your time then, ladies, and enjoy.’ Malcolm smiled, closing the door to leave them on their own.

Dani ran a damp cloth over Mia’s face and hands to get the applesauce off them, not fancying to have bits of apples in the bath with her as they bathed. She tested the water first and judged it not too hot for Mia and soon the two of them were in the tub. Mia sat on her mother’s lap in the water up to her chest. Dani gently scrubbed her daughter clean first then lay back in the water, the dim light, the warm water and the scented air had both of them quickly relaxed. 

Mia laughed as her mother got her floating in the water, Dani’s hands holding her up. She flailed about in the water to make the bubbles dance about. Some of them flew up to land on Dani’s shoulders and hair to Mia’s amusement. 

‘Buh buh!’

‘Yes, bubbles.’ Dani laughed and scooped up some to let them drip onto her daughter’s head. Mia splashed her hands on the water and got some bubbles in her little hands and got them on her mother’s face which just made the girl laugh some more. More bubbles went flying about and Dani wiped them off Mia’s head and face. 

The water began to cool down finally and Mia was starting to tire so Dani got up out of the bath with Mia. The towels Malcolm had laid out for them were put to good use. Only after she had dried off Mia and herself did Dani notice the small bundle beside them with a ribbon tie around it. She undid the ribbon and unfolded the silk pyjama set with matching dressing gown. With it was a new little sleeper for Mia. ‘Doesn’t that man think of everything.’ 

‘Da da.’ Mia sat on the bathroom counter as Dani quickly slipped into the pyjamas. Mia stuck her fist in her mouth after a big yawn, happy to let her mother take her in her arms. 

‘Let’s get you to bed, darling.’ Dani took her daughter to Malcolm’s room and sat in the armchair with Mia on her lap. Taking up one of the little girl’s books, she quietly read to the little girl until she yawned again and began to droop. ‘Bed time for you.’ Gently, Dani got up and settled her daughter in her crib, tucking her in with her wolf. ‘My sweet little girl.’ She murmured as she watched Mia breathe.

‘Oh.’ Dani was startled when she felt Malcolm come up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist. 

‘Shh.’ Malcolm’s voice was soft against her ear. ‘Don’t wake the lass.’ He breathed in deeply. ‘Enjoy your bathtime?’

‘Very.’ Dani replied in a low voice. ‘Thank you.’

Malcolm’s fingers stroked through Dani’s hair, pulling it back away from her neck. ‘You smell good.’ 

Dani could feel his breath on her neck, her heart rate increased. Her hand went to his on her waist, her fingers running over his large fingers. Malcolm’s lips pressed against her neck, kissing her finally. ‘Malcolm.’ Dani’s voice was barely a whisper as she pulled him closer to her. Malcolm answered by kissing further along the line of her shoulder, his hand tugging down the pyjama top she wore to expose more skin. ‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Her voice cracked a little.

‘Dani,’ His voice whispered in her ear. ‘Am I wrong?’

Dani swallowed hard and turned around to face him. She laid her hands on his face, her fingers stroking his skin until she touched his lips lightly. ‘I want it to be right.’ She admitted to him. ‘I’m afraid.’

‘Don’t be.’

‘Last time I thought I had found the right man.’ 

Malcolm smiled and gazed into her eyes, a quick flick to Mia sleeping in her crib. ‘I’m not going to pretend to be the right man but I can try to be what you both want.’ Dani looked down and then pressed her face into his chest. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing to her forehead. ‘It started out with just helping for Mia but I’ve grown to love you too, Dani.’

‘I don’t deserve you Malcolm.’ 

‘Guess you could learn to put up with me then.’ Malcolm teased and smiled at the look Dani gave him. ‘Dani, I love you.’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Dani took hold of his face and pulled him down to kiss him deeply in answer.

Malcolm guided Dani to the bed, his fingers slipping down to loosen the belt of her dressing gown before taking it from her and tossing it onto the end of the bed to one side. They continued to kiss as Malcolm turned around and sat on the end of the bed. He pulled her down onto his lap. Dani ran her hands through Malcolm’s hair. He groaned deep in his throat, his ache for her blossoming quickly into pure desire. His hands slid under her pyjama top, touching her warm skin. His fingers slid over her back until both palms pressed against her back. He pulled her closer towards him, wanting to feel her heartbeat against him.

Dani, just as hungry for him as he was for her, tugged on his shirt to loosen it from his trouser waistband. They parted from their kissing only long enough for Dani to pull his shirt up and off. Their kissing became more impassioned. Malcolm’s hands moved from her back to her stomach, feeling her breathe beneath his hands. It was Dani who pulled her pyjama top off to sit naked from the waist up with Malcolm under her. 

They both moved at the same time. Dani slid from his lap to lay back on the bed as Malcolm shifted on top of her. For a moment, he held himself over her on his hands. ‘Dani, be mine forever? Please?’

‘Yes, Malcolm.’ She reached up to him, her arms going around him. ‘Forever.’

He bent down and kissed her, ‘Forever, Dani. Always.’ 

They helped one another out of their remaining clothes. A last look in Dani’s eyes to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing, Malcolm saw only a mirror of his love for her in Dani’s eyes. She ran her fingers over his face then down over his naked chest before drifting to his back. He made love to Dani gently, quietly. 

Afterwards, Malcolm lay on his back with an arm around Dani to hold her close. She was curled against him, one leg over his. He bent his head to kiss Dani softly. She rested her hand on his chest. ‘I love you, Malcolm.’

‘I love you too, Dani.’ 

As they lay there, relaxing, Malcolm suddenly realized that Mia was still asleep in her crib. ‘Fuck.’ He cursed. ‘We should have…’

Dani followed his gaze. ‘The little darling is still asleep. Between the park and a hot bath, she’s likely to sleep most of the night for a change.’

‘I’m not sure I could do that again with her in the same room.’ Malcolm confessed.

‘We do have all of Sunday.’ Dani said.

‘For?’

‘Would it take long to move the crib downstairs to the spare room? Maybe make that a nursery?’

Malcolm raised his head from the pillow. ‘That means..’

‘You don’t think I’d want to go back to the spare room after tonight, do you?’

‘Don’t want you to ever be away from me, Dani, but Mia?’

‘You move the crib tomorrow, Malcolm, I’ll go buy a baby monitor.’

‘Not tomorrow. At least not the crib.’ He turned onto his side to face Dani. ‘I’ll do the room as a proper nursery. It’ll take a few weeks to get it done right. Think we can manage that long?’

‘It’s taken this long to fall in love, I think a few more weeks for renovations won’t hurt.’

‘No!’ Mia interjected suddenly. They both looked up from the bed to see the little girl standing up, fists gripping the edge of her crib. ‘No!’

‘Renovations, definitely renovations.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘My turn to settle the lass.’ He was about to get up from the bed when Dani coughed lightly. ‘Shit.’ He dove for his pyjama bottoms to cover himself.

‘Malcolm…’ Dani’s tone told him off.

‘Sorry.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘Don’t you go falling asleep on me. Once this lass is back to sleep, I want to pick up where we left off.’

‘Best do a good job getting Mia back to sleep then.’ Dani smiled and blew him a kiss.


	34. Epilogue

Two years later.

‘Daddy!’ Mia, now a three year old who never stood still for very long, ran into the kitchen and hugged Malcolm’s leg, frantically tugging on his trousers to get his attention. ‘Daddy!’

‘Hey, lass. What’s up? You finish your colouring?’ Malcolm looked down at the little girl. 

‘Mama’s home.’

‘Were you in our bedroom again?’ 

‘Was waiting on mama.’ Mia smiled up at him.

Malcolm paused from making dinner and knelt down. ‘Keeping an eye out the front window were you?’ Mia nodded rapidly. ‘Go open the door for her then.’

‘Mama!’ Mia ran off from the kitchen to stand at the front door. 

Free again, Malcolm quickly finished making dinner and getting it in the oven. Wiping off his hands, he came to the front hall just as Dani arrived home to a hug from her daughter. Mia was lifted up by Dani. ‘You just get bigger all the time, don’t you?’

‘Mama! I love you!’ Mia hugged her mother tightly. 

‘I love you too, Mia. Now, down you get. Have to hug your father too.’ Dani set her daughter onto her feet and was hugging Malcolm next, getting a kiss in even as Mia made a little noise of disgust at their display of affection .’How was your day, Malcolm?’

‘Very good. Yours?’

‘Very good too. Busy with the sale we have running.’ 

‘Mama, made you picture. Come!’ Mia was tugging on Dani’s hand. ‘Come.’

‘Go on,’ Malcolm grinned. ‘You won’t get any peace until you do. Dinner will be ready in 30.’ Dani apologized even as her daughter dragged her up the stairs. He looked up to the top of the fridge where an envelope sat. 

Malcolm waited until after dinner and Mia had been put to bed. He made them each some tea and sat at the table.  
Dani came from Mia’s room, softly closed the door, and joined Malcolm. ‘Never has a cup of tea been needed so much as it has today.’

‘That busy?’

‘Yes. Made worse by going to the doctor’s earlier. Threw up again at work.’

‘What’d he say?’

Dani sipped some tea and then broke into a grin. ‘It was a quick test actually.’

‘Come on, tell me then.’

‘Good thing you’re sitting down.’ 

‘What is it?’

‘Malcolm, I’m pregnant.’ 

‘You’re what?’ Malcolm froze.

‘I’m pregnant, Malcolm. We’re going to have a baby.’ 

‘Fuck me!’ Malcolm shouted and got up from his chair, hugging Dani tight. ‘You’re pregnant! We’re going to have a baby!’ 

‘Malcolm you’ll wake Mia!’ 

‘She should be awake! I have news for you too.’ Malcolm grabbed the envelope from the top of the fridge and pulled out the legal papers. ‘Adoption papers finalized. I’m officially Mia’s dad now.’ 

‘Mama? Daddy?’ Mia stood in the doorway, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her wolf in her arms. 

‘Lass!’ Malcolm picked her up and hugged the girl tight. ‘We’re going to have a baby!’

‘Baby?’ Mia was too sleepy to understand at first. 

‘Maybe a baby brother or a baby girl.’ Malcolm pulled Dani into the hug. ‘You get to be a big sister.’

Mia yawned. ‘Daddy?’

‘Don’t worry, lass. Plenty of time to understand. But we are going to be a bigger family.’ 

‘A baby?’ 

‘Yes, Mia, a little baby for us all to adore.’ Dani stroked her daughter’s hair. ‘Let’s get you back to bed.’

Malcolm carried her to her bed and got her tucked in, sitting on the edge beside her. He held Dani’s hand. ‘My two lovely ladies. Hope we have another girl.’

‘Baby girl?’ Mia smiled. ‘Little dolly.’

‘Not a dolly, a real little girl. Just like you.’ Malcolm tousled her hair.

‘I’ll be a big sister.’ 

‘You will, lass. You will.’ Malcolm kissed her forehead and then kissed Dani’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks go out to my beta reader, Misswinterseat, for her assistance and prodding me along with this one more than usual.


End file.
